Mon tout petit bébé
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Perdre la mémoire, c'est compréhensible… C'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry, il a perdu la mémoire… malheureusement… il a perdu toute sa mémoire ! Il ne lui reste plus rien qu'un nom et qu'un visage… Mais pourquoi lui ?
1. Chapter 1: Premier jour

_**Nouvelle fic, nouveau suspens, nouveau... bébé?**_

_**Héhéhé, bonne lecture!**_

_**Pas mal des conneries ne sont pas de moi mais ce sont que ma petite cousine d'un an me fait, je vous jure c'est assez stressant mais tellement mignon! xD**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mon tout petit bébé.<strong>_

**Chapitre 1 : **Premier jour : Le coucher de soleil.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

J'adore la nuit, j'aime dormir… Mes rêves sont toujours les plus idéals, je choisis toujours les meilleurs ! C'est là que je me sens le plus en sécurité, parce que je suis le meilleur occlument de ma génération et je sais que personne ne viendra troubler mon esprit et mes rêves. J'aime mes rêves et je n'ai jamais de cauchemars. Pour moi le véritable cauchemar, c'est la réalité !

Mon rêve préféré, le principal, c'est celui où je te ridiculise, mon pauvre petit pote Potter. Il m'est arrivé parfois de ne rêver que de toi pendant toute une semaine. Je te fais absolument tout ! Même la torture ! Jusqu'à t'enfermer dans un placard pendant dix ans !

Tu subis et te tais ! C'est moi le maître à l'intérieur et personne d'autre ! J'adore ! Personne ne me répond jamais, surtout pas toi ! Parfois je me dis que ce ne serais pas aussi drôle la vie si tu ne me disais pas quelques injures mais dans mes rêves, tu n'en as pas le temps ! A peine ouvres-tu la bouche que tu te retrouves épinglé sur le mur ! J'aime te martyriser, Potter !

Je déteste ce que tu es devenu…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

Dans les guerres, moldu ou pas, il y a toujours les coups de maître et les imprévus. Dans cette guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier, commencée il y a dix-sept ans, reprise il y a peu, les imprévus sont en masse mais ce genre de chose, tout le monde s'y était attendu. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, personne, réellement personne ne l'avait prévu ! Personne n'avait prévu que Voldemort réussisse à capturer le grand Harry Potter avec Severus Rogue qui avait essayé de l'aider à s'enfuir ! Personne n'avait prévu ce qui se passerait là-bas… personne ne l'a su d'ailleurs !

Mais, en tout cas, personne n'aurait parié ou juré qu'on le retrouve, deux jours plus tard, sur la route de Pré-au-lard, le corps ensanglanté et parsemés de fines coupures, avec pour seuls choses dans le cerveau, le nom de Draco Malfoy ainsi que son visage…

Draco se réveilla en sursaut en attendant des coups à sa porte. Il grommela un moment en se frottant les yeux. Il avait vraiment horreur lorsqu'on le réveillait comme ça. Les coups reprirent. Trois fois.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, entrez ! Grogna-t-il de son lit.

Il se releva au moment où sa porte s'ouvrit. A l'entrée, Albus Dumbledore s'y dressait. Il lui sourit gentiment en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Excuse-moi de venir t'embêter en pleine nuit, Draco.

- Hum, fit celui-ci toujours fâché.

- J'aimerais…

Le vieux sembla hésiter un instant avant d'hocher la tête d'un air de consentement. Comme s'il se disait oui à lui-même. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai confiance en toi Draco.

- En quel honneur ?

- D'abord, j'aimerais que tu te lèves et que tu t'habilles et pendant cela je t'expliquerais mais tu ne devras m'interrompre.

Draco hésita un instant puis hocha lui-même la tête et se leva. Il fit ce que Dumbledore lui dit et celui-ci se mit à parler :

- Tu sais, il y a deux jours Harry a disparu, enlevé par des mangemorts lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard avec notre très cher Severus. Eh bien cette nuit, alors que des Aurores faisaient une patrouille sur la route. Harry est apparu dans une espèce de… boule lumière. Son corps était… couvert de sang et plein de coupures et de blessures.

Draco qui s'apprêtait à mettre sa botte s'arrêta pour regarder le vieux. Qu'il avait été enlevé, ça il savait… mais pour le reste.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Lui ? S'en faire ? Pour Potter ? Plutôt mourir ! Il reprit son geste.

- Mais il y a une chose bien plus grave ! Lorsqu'on me l'a emmené… J'ai de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout lorsqu'il a tourné le regard vers moi. Ses yeux étaient… vides ! Il s'est mis alors à murmurer quelques mots que je n'ai pas compris. Il m'a fallu mettre mon oreille à sa bouche pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ton nom !

Draco qui n'avait laissé traverser sa surprise tout le long ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux cette fois. Mais il se reprit vite et haussa un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension. Dumbledore s'approcha de son lit et sortit une main qu'il avait laissé derrière son dos pour attraper le bout du rideau du baldaquin. Il y avait sur son visage une expression mi-inquiète, mi-soulagée. Draco ne put savoir quel serait l'aboutissement de cette conversation et il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça :

- Il semblerait que c'est la seule chose qu'il est appris en tout et pour tout dans sa vie…

- Hein ?

Dumbledore se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il était prêt.

- Oui, Draco. Harry ne connaît que toi… il ne parle que par nom, ne sait pas marcher… Il est revenu à l'état d'un… bébé qui, au lieu de commencer sa vie par maman et papa, c'est ton nom qui est inscrit dans sa tête.

Cette fois-ci, Draco était vraiment perdu.

- Non, c'est pas… c'est possible ?

- Tu vas me suivre et tu verras par toi-même ! S'il te plait…

- C'est Voldemort… qui… ?

Dumbledore ferma subitement les yeux alors qu'un sourire passait sur son visage soulagé.

- Voldemort n'est plus… Sa forteresse a été totalement rasée de la carte. Il semblerait qu'Harry est fait du bon boulot…

- Ah…

Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. La nouvelle ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid ! Mais ça le vieux le savait, Draco lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas pour Voldemort mais pas eux non plus. Il y avait le bien, le mal et ceux qui n'était ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre et Draco en faisait parti.

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas retrouvé ton parrain, je suis désolé…

Draco hocha la tête. Même si il ne le montrait pas, cette nouvelle-là l'attristait un peu. Mais il ne s'attarda pas.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec Potter ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a utilisé sa magie au point que ça lui à griller le cerveau ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire mais oui, c'est à peu près ça !

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon problème… il ne peut pas se débrouiller sans moi ? Je ne vais pas devenir sa nounou !

Dumbledore plissa les yeux puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Viens !

Draco hésita encore mais finit par prendre son manteau et le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent en silence à travers le château jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'infirmerie. En entrant, le blond vit Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley assis tout deux sur le même lit et en face d'eux… couvert de bandage de la tête au pied, Harry Potter. Sur son visage, juste son front, l'œil droit, ses joues et son menton étaient couverts. En gros, pratiquement tout ! Draco s'approcha jusque devant lui mais le brun ne le calcula pas, il dormait.

- M-mais… Comment… ? Fit alors Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui en fronça les sourcils.

- Comment quoi ?

C'est Hermione, avec une larme qui lui répondit :

- Cela fait une demi-heure qu'il s'est réveillé, et depuis nous n'avons pu l'approcher. Il a dressé un… espèce de bouclier autour de lui. Il vient de se rendormir, s'il te plait ne le réveille pas.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y est plus non ? S'énerva-t-il. Alors vous pouvez approcher !

Ron se leva et marcha vers lui. Mais à un mètre il s'arrêta, secoua sa crinière rousse négativement, essaya tout de même de passer une main, ferma les yeux douloureusement et repartit. Hermione laissa échapper une deuxième larme.

- Il semblerait que tu sois le seul à pouvoir l'approcher Draco… Fit alors Dumbledore qui était resté à la porte. Heureusement que nous avons pu le soigner avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je suis désolé mais tu es notre seul espoir… et même si tu ne portes pas Harry dans ton cœur, lui, ne semble pas te détester, au contraire… Il va falloir que tu t'en occupes… et que tu lui réapprennes tout… qu'il retrouve sa mémoire…

- Et si je ne veux pas ? …

- Serais-tu vraiment capable de le laisser comme ça, Draco ? Murmura Albus. Il ne s'agit maintenant plus de Harry Potter, l'élu et de Voldemort ! Il ne s'agit plus de gagner ou non la guerre, elle est déjà finie… C'est juste un ado… comme les autres… En serais-tu vraiment capable ? Alors que tu sais qu'il l'aurait fait pour toi…

Le blond se retourna vers Harry qui dormait encore. Son visage était détendu… Il n'y avait plus rien… ni peur, ni inquiétude, ni désarrois… Rien que de l'innocence, l'innocence d'un enfant… la pureté d'un bébé. C'est alors que le blond entendit, dans ses touts petits ronflements, à peine inaudible, un nom qui rythmait comme les tambours d'un bateau.

- Draa-co, Traa-co, Draa-co, Draa-co, Traa-co…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux alors que le brun continuait dans son inconscience à répéter inlassablement son nom. Tout à coup, il se prit à aimer ça ! Le fait que Potter ne se souvienne que de lui… Mais s'il n'avait que perdu sa mémoire, cela aurait été mieux ! bien mieux ! Là, il s'agissait de quelque chose de totalement différent ! D'impassable !

Quelque chose d'imprévu…

Draco soupira soudainement.

- C'est d'accord. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon…

Du soulagement passa sur le visage des trois présents plus celui de Mme Pomfresh lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce en sortant de son bureau. Elle agita une espèce de… de bouteille ! Vielle et usagé devant le nez de Dumbledore.

- Tout est prêt, Albus ! Sourit-elle.

- Très bien, très bien ! Draco… Nous allons t'envoyer toi et Harry dans une petite maison à l'abri de tout regard où cet… enfant… pourra retrouver toutes ses facultés mentales. Et physiques aussi…

- Une maison ? Où ?

- Quelque part près d'une plage… Un endroit chaleureux et plaisant… Vous aurez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour vivre… Lorsqu'il aura recouvert le trois quart de ses facultés nous viendront vous chercher.

- Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il faudra attendre ?

- Je dirais deux, trois semaines… peut-être plus…

- Ok… J'avais pensé dix-sept ans !

- Non, non… Nous n'avons aucune certitude mais la mémoire pourrait lui revenir dans ces quelques jours.

- Pourquoi nous envoyer aussi loin ?

- Harry nous tuerait s'il savait que nous l'avons laissé devenir un phénomène de foire ! Répondit Ron avec un sourire triste. Malfoy… Prends soin de lui… Je t'en pris !

Hermione hocha la tête et Draco les regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Pour que Ron Weasley en vienne à le supplier, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets. Il admira cette amitié dévouée au jeune homme alité… Alors il hocha aussi la tête vers eux et reçu deux micro sourire. Il contourna, ensuite, le lit du brun pour prendre la bouteille et revint sur ses pas. Il prit sa main. Elle était douce comme du velours mais froide comme la glace et cela le fit frissonner.

- Allons-y, Potter…

Il la posa sur l'objet, deux secondes suivantes ils disparurent. Ron ferma les yeux et respira longuement s'obligeant à rester stoïque.

- S'il lui fait mal, je le découpe en morceau…

- Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que non. Murmura Dumbledore.

- Professeur, demanda Hermione, Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parler des Mangemorts manquants ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir… Il doit s'occuper de lui principalement sans avoir à s'inquiéter…

- Mais s'ils…

- Je n'ai pas choisi cette maison pour rien. Elle est à cent pour cent renforcée… Personne ne viendra les embêter… J'en suis certain. Sinon nous le saurons si quelqu'un essaie de pénétrer mes sécurités.

- Lucius Malfoy…

- Il cherchera son fils, je sais, oui… Mais pour l'instant nous avons besoin de lui… J'aurais besoin de vous aussi…

- Oui !

- Nous devons rassembler le plus d'indices possibles, dans cette forteresse, qui pourront accréditer Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent s'en prendre ainsi à Harry alors qu'il vient de nous débarrasser de la pire ordure qu'il existe sur Terre.

- Parce qu'ils ont peur… murmura Hermione.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec un regard qui tuerait sur le coup.

- Dépêchons-nous ! Bientôt ils seront que ce n'est pas d'Harry qu'il faudrait avoir le plus peur !

- Yeah !

oOo

Draco regardait l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit. Il faisait encore jour, et même si le soir approchait le soleil tapait sur le sable fin illuminant l'endroit tel un tableau de grand maître. Le vent soufflait fortement faisant battre les cheveux de Draco d'un même mouvement que les vagues de la vaste mer bleue. C'était vrai que le tout donnait à l'endroit ce côté chaleureux et doucereux.

Draco tourna le dos à la mer et vit une grande maison montée sur pilotis, d'un bleu irréel. Des fleurs parsemées un peu partout l'embellissaient un peu plus. De la où il était le jeune blond pouvait voir la grande porte vitrée ouverte sur un côté comme si la maison elle-même les accueillait.

Il se pencha par la suite vers le corps qui semblait comme sans vie tant il ne voyait pas sa peau. Et il sursauta comme un malade devant ses yeux ouverts. Enfin… le seul qui n'était pas couvert… Il pensait l'enfant dans ce corps d'adulte encore endormi mais c'était tout faux. Celui-ci s'était réveillé et le regardait avec… avec rien ! Il n'y avait rien dans ces yeux ! Aucun reflet, pas de pupille noir… Ils étaient juste verts…

Harry sourit soudainement et regarda autour de lui.

- Draco !

Celui-ci sursauta encore et se mordit la lèvre. Harry glissa sa main dans le sable et le regarda tout surexcité.

- Draaa ? Niaaa

Et porta la main à sa bouche.

- Non !

Le brun sursauta à son tour. Le blond prit sa main et l'essuya.

- N-Ne manges… pas ça… Hum… ce n'est pas bon ! T-tu as faim ?

Le jeune garçon le regarda longuement puis regarda sa main propre. Son poignet l'intrigua, ou plutôt le bandage à son poignet. Il se mit à tirer dessus ne se souciant plus du blond.

- Potter ! Je te parle !

Il le regarda avec dépit puis prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'enfant se concentra sur lui à nouveau.

- Ne joue pas avec ça, c'est pour ton bien ! Tu as faim, oui ou non !

- Draco ?

Soudain il éclata de rire ! Il se dégagea une main et voulut attraper le collier du blond qui pendouillait au dessus de lui. Le blond soupira de désespoir, le lâcha et s'assit avec délassement. Il retira son manteau car il avait chaud et n'eut le temps de le poser qu'Harry tira dessus. Immédiatement il le porta à sa bouche.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Le brun émit quelques gargouillis à travers le tissu.

- Tant pis c'est pas grave ! Je te le laisse !

Draco pensa qu'il ne tiendrait pas une semaine sans en avoir fait une descente de lit auparavant.

- Tu me revoudras ça Potter ! Je vais faire de ta vie un cauchemar après que tu ais retrouvé ta mémoire !

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque Harry hurla. Le jeune homme émettait de vrais pleures de bébé. Ses larmes de crocodiles se perdaient dans ses bandages.

- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne pleure pas !

Draco était vraiment, vraiment perdu ! Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait voir un tel spectacle il en aurait pleurer de rire. C'était à la limite du surnaturel ! De l'impensable ! Bien sûr pas la peine de demander à l'aide vu qu'ils étaient seuls ici ! Et Harry continuait encore de pleurer, ses poings serrant et desserrant la veste avec force.

- Arrête de faire ton bébé, le supplia presque le bond, en vain bien sûr !

Le blond commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, de plus son cœur battait à tout rompre car il ne savait pas du tout la marche à suivre. Que devait-il faire ? Il regarda la maison et murmura :

- Je pense qu'on sera mieux à l'intérieur…

Puis le corps de Harry, toujours en train de pleurer.

- Malheureusement tu n'as pas l'air très coopératif !

Il se leva puis se pencha pour l'attraper par le dos et les genoux, priant fortement pour qu'il ne se débatte pas… Bien au contraire ! Le brun s'arrêta net de pleurer, il s'empressa d'attraper le collier qui lui faisait tant envie de tirer dessus. Draco soupira. Il le laissa faire tant qu'il ne le faisait pas mal. De ses mains il sentit le sable couler et l'enleva tant bien que mal avant de se diriger vers la maison.

- Raaaaco… raaaco…

- Tu chantes ?

- Raaaaco…

C'était peine perdue que de vouloir lui soutirer plus d'informations ! Harry ne faisait pas plus attention à ces mots qu'à ses gestes. Pour l'instant l'important c'était ce collier en argent massif qu'il avait très envie de mettre dans sa bouche. Mais il avait bien retenu la leçon avec le sable. Contrairement à ce que pensait le blond, le petit brun retenait tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait et à la limite du possible, comprenait.

- T'es lourd Potter !

Draco fit un effort surhumain pour monter les marches en bois jusqu'à la porte vitrée. Il découvrit à l'intérieur une pièce immense, au joli parquet en bois, où trônait au milieu une table en verre. Il y avait deux longs canapés rouges dans les coins de la pièce plus une cheminé fermée avec une télé au dessus. L'engin surpris Draco car il n'en avait jamais vu. Il vit une porte rouge en face de lui, celle-ci devait sûrement donnée sur l'intérieur de la maison.

Draco s'empressa de poser Harry sur le canapé et d'ouvrir la porte. Il y avait un long couloir avec quatre portes toutes aussi rouge et qui tournait au fond. Le blond fit un pas dedans mais soudain entendit un gros boum suivit des pleures de Harry.

- Et merde !

C'était ça de mettre un bébé sur un canapé ! Il revint sur ses pas et regarda avec angoisse Harry. Celui-ci était sur le ventre et ne faisait aucun mouvement. Il y avait du sang sur le parquet. L'une de ses plaies au visage s'était rouverte dans la chute et les bandages de son visage étaient eux-mêmes rouge, le prouvant.

- Et remerde !

Draco était complètement paralysé. Les yeux écarquillés sur le brun, il ne pouvait faire un geste si ce n'est pour placer sa main sur sa bouche. Il sentit alors pour la première depuis bien longtemps des larmes monter à ses yeux.

« _Serais-tu vraiment capable de le laisser comme ça, Draco ?_ » Lui vint la vielle voix du Directeur.

Non il ne pouvait pas. Draco s'agenouilla à coté de lui et le retourna. Il prit son visage et compressa sa plaie avec sa veste pour qu'elle s'arrête de couler, se mettant par la même occasion du sang un peu partout sur les mains et les genoux.

-Shhh… ça va aller… ça va aller… je suis là…

Les pleurs du grand bébé s'estompèrent petit à petit.

- Là… je vais te soigner…

Alors Harry s'endormit dans cette douce odeur qu'émanait le blond. Celui-ci se leva entraînant le brun vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il fit trois portes avant de trouver une chambre où il déposa le brun sur le grand lit. Bien au milieu pour ne pas qu'il tombe s'il se réveillait.

Draco avait repéré un peu les lieux. Première porte à droite : la cuisine, première porte à gauche : une salle à manger. Seconde porte à droite : la chambre maintenant attitré à Harry d'où il sortit pour ouvrir la porte en face. Il s'agissait d'une autre chambre.

L'homme ne s'attarda pas et continua le couloir. Après le tournement, deux autres portes puis une au fond. Sur sa droite il y avait une salle de bain. Il entra immédiatement et ouvrit tous les placards avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : Une boite à pharmacie. Il retourna dans la chambre du brun et retira soigneusement les bandages inondés de sang.

Il regarda avec horreur les profondes blessures de ses joues et de son front. Il nettoya celle de la joue droite, celle qui s'était rouverte puis remit de nouveau bandage. Le fait d'avoir levé sa tête pour l'entourer du fin drap blanc avait réveillé le petit grand. Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux vides ce qui troubla beaucoup le blond. Il émit quelques gazouillis, mélange du nom appris et de mot de premier cycle tel que « areuh ! ».

Draco se mordit la lèvre avec force et posa sa main sur son front bandé. Tout ça était au dessus de lui… S'il avait su un jour que Harry Potter se montrerait aussi faible face à lui, il se serait suicidé avant ! Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était ses yeux. Il priait silencieusement que lui revienne la raison. Ces prochains jours risqueraient de devenir bien étrange… Plus qu'en ce moment même.

Draco sentit son ventre gargouiller. Tous ses événements l'avait affamé et il pensa que l'enfant qui recommençait à jouer avec son collier devait lui aussi avoir faim. Mais comment préparer à manger tout en le surveillant et surtout que lui faire à lui ? Un biberon ? Cela eu le mérite de le faire sourire depuis qu'il était réveillé.

- Bon, on va manger !

Il reprit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il repéra une chaise et l'assis dessus. Magiquement il la transforma pour lui donner deux hauts accoudoirs ainsi qu'une barre au milieu pour ne pas qu'il ne tombe. Puis il se retourna vers la cuisine ouvrit un peu les placards pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Petit, il aimait ça alors il n'eut aucun mal à se mettre au travail. A sa grande surprise, il trouva deux biberons bleus et il eut du mal à contenir son rire… Il y avait aussi du lait en poudre pour bébé.

- Harry a peut-être le cerveau d'un bébé mais pas le corps ni l'estomac !

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme brun qui le regardait le doigt dans la bouche. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le coté comme pour lui poser une question muette puis éclata de rire en tapant sur la table arrachant malgré lui un sourire à Draco.

- _Harry_…

Il reposa les biberons en verre et referma ce placard. Pendant que le blond préparait le brun bougeait dans tout les sens. Il s'amusait avec la table de cuisine. Il levait ses pieds dénudés et les attrapait pour jouer avec. Il s'éclatait avec la veste du blond qu'il avait, même plein de sang, nommé doudou numéro un !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le brun commençait à s'impatienter, le blond installa deux assiettes sur la table. Il avait fait de la purée et un steak coupé en tous petits morceaux pour Harry… Mais il voyait les mains trop hâtives du bébé mental s'approchaient de la nourriture alors il délaissa son assiette dans un coin et posa une chaise à ses côtés.

Et c'est à la petite cuillère qu'il le nourrit. Il faisait très attention à tous les geste du brun jusqu'au moment au il lui donna un morceau de viande. Il le recracha sur la table !

- Harry ! Ne commence pas à faire le difficile ! Tu manges, c'est clair ?

Il mélangea un autre morceau à la purée. Mais il recracha le tout. Draco soupira et laissa tomber. Il posa l'assiette et se leva pour prendre un chiffon. Grosse erreur ! Un enfant c'est comme du lait sur le feu. Il ne faut jamais le quitter des yeux. Harry avait prit de la purée dans l'assiette à main nue et se léchait les doigts. Draco s'adossa au meuble en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas là. En prenant une deuxième poignée l'assiette glissa et se brisa au sol. Il la regarda et applaudit en riant, mettant des gouttes de purée un peu partout sur les meubles. Il montra l'assiette cassée au blond et fit un grand :

- Oh !

- Je vais le tuer… Dumbledore je vais vous tuer !

Harry se pencha vers la deuxième assiette mais cette fois-ci Draco décida d'arrêter le carnage. Il attrapa vivement sa main et la nettoya avec le chiffon. Malheureusement Harry avait décidé d'avoir cette assiette et un sorcier aussi puissant avec des facultés mentales aussi restreintes, cela donne ça : l'assiette partit s'écraser sur le mur. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sursauter Draco et d'éclater de rire le brun.

- Ça suffit, maintenant ! Tu casses plus rien sinon…

Sinon quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un tout petit bébé avec un trop plein de magie et un minimum de cervelle !

- Bon aller viens ! Tu vas au lit, petit !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il lui retira ses vêtements et le coucha mais il fallu plusieurs minutes où le grand bébé tritura son pauvre collier avant qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Draco ajouta quelques protections au lit ainsi qu'une alarme si Harry faisait de la magie et une autre s'il arrivait malgré tout à sortir du lit.

Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine où d'un coup de baguette magique il effaça tous les désagréments. Il se resservit à manger et se rassit à table. Sa tête était vide… il ne pensait à rien… Il regardait dehors à travers la fenêtre placé au dessus du lavabo, la nuit était tombée sur cette fin de journée horrible…

Draco eut en tête les plaies d'Harry et surtout le sang qui avait coulé… D'ailleurs il se dit qu'il irait nettoyer celui qui avait coulé sur le parquet plus tard. Et puis il eut peur… horriblement peur… Et si Harry restait à jamais comme ça ? S'il n'évoluait jamais ?

Il supplia le bon dieu que non…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, à la prochaine fois ^^<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Deuxième jour

**Chapitre 2 : **Deuxième jour : Apprendre à marcher.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Il m'arrive parfois de me réveiller, un beau matin, et de ne plus savoir où j'en suis. La vie est un calvaire qui nous laisse dès la plus jeune enfance dans la merde ! J'apprends tous les jours des choses affreuses, des gens sans cœur, des idées sans âmes. Des âmes perdues… L'innocence d'un bébé est plus fragile qu'un vase de jade… Est-ce pour cela que tu t'es enfermé dans cette semi inconscience ? Pour ton… innocence ?

Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier le rêve que j'ai fais en me couchant la veille. J'en suis déçu, souvent… Parce qu'il ne m'est jamais cruel pour moi. J'ai changé… Toute cette cruauté et toute cette haine que j'avais en moi ce sont envolées, un matin… Mais personne n'a jamais fait gaffe… De toute manière, je ne cherche pas à le montrer. Mon visage reste aussi ferme et imparable qu'à l'habitude… Il ne sera jamais comme le tien.

Jamais…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait très mal dormi, Harry l'ayant tint debout toute la nuit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et frotta ses yeux bouffis. Le pauvre avait la tête en feu et le corps lourd. Porter le jeune homme n'était malheureusement pas une mince affaire. Ses épaules le lui firent rappeler quand il se leva pour s'étirer les muscles tel un chat au réveil. Il prit sa baguette et refit, d'un geste, son lit avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il marcha d'un pas vague jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une douche bien brûlante, laissant les brumes de sommeil qu'il lui restaient s'écouler comme l'eau sur sa peau. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller des vêtements qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire la veille. Des vêtements bizarrement à sa taille…

Le blond ne se posait plus de questions… Une fois qu'Harry aura retrouvé la raison, il s'en irait loin de tout ça. C'était sûrement, juste l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux. Le blond traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'en face qu'il ouvrit silencieusement et pénétra dans la chambre d'une petit grand endormis. La veille, il avait eut l'une de ses douleurs qui l'avait réveillé et Draco avait dû le calmer avec beaucoup de patience avant qu'il ne se redorme.

Entre les douleurs et maux de tête et ces blessures qui se rouvre parfois car Harry bouge beaucoup trop, celui-ci déverse des torrents de larmes et de désespoirs sur les pauvres épaules du blond. Ce n'était que la première nuit mais le pauvre blond était déjà exténué… Il priait secrètement le bon dieu que la mémoire du jeune homme évolue dans la journée qui suivrait.

Draco regarda longuement le visage calme et endormi du brun. Il toucha doucement la seule partie de sa peau qui n'était recouverte. Celle-ci était douce mais tellement froide… Pourtant la température était, dés le matin, assez élevé… Il était dans les sept heures du matin et le soleil était déjà omniprésent dans la pièce.

Le blond se décida enfin à sortir de là et s'empressa de rejoindre la porte vitrée dans le salon. Il l'ouvrit doucement et inspira l'air chaud que le vent faisait battre sur ses joues. Son regard se perdit sur la plage légèrement illuminé par le soleil orange.

- C'est vraiment beau ici, murmura-t-il.

Mais où était-ce ici ? De plus… Qu'avait-il vraiment à faire… ici ? A part s'occuper du brun. Il se retourna vers la télévision. Cet écran noir l'intriguait. Il s'avança et se plaça devant.

- Marche ! Euh… Fonctionne… En route ?

Il le regarda et haussa les épaules. Soudain une alarme sonna dans sa tête. Il se précipita dans la chambre du brun, ouvrit la porte et resta stupéfait devant ce spectacle surprenant : Harry se trouvait à genoux parterre se retenant au lit d'un bras, l'autre essayant d'attraper son doudou. Dans la meilleure des conclusions, il serait descendu du lit en oubliant son vêtement-doudou et chercher par tous les moyens à le reprendre.

Mais pour Draco, ça lui était impossible à croire. Premièrement comment serait-il descendu du lit avec toutes les protections qu'il avait mis et deuxièmement comment l'aurait-il fait alors qu'il était censé être dans son plus jeune âge ! Pourtant le fait était là et le blond saisi l'opportunité pour lui apprendre à marcher ! Son pauvre dos lui en remercierait plus tard.

Il prit doucement le vêtement dans sa main sous l'œil légèrement désespéré du brun et le plaça sur son épaule.

- Si tu le veux, il va falloir que tu te lèves, petit homme !

- Raaco !

Le brun retomba sur ses fesses et Draco dû le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'éclate la tête parterre. Non c'est bon, il en avait déjà assez eut la veille !

- Bon ! On va y aller à la manière forte puisque tu m'y forces !

Le blond le prit par les aisselles et le leva d'un coup. Il le posa ensuite assis sur le lit puis jeta sa veste jusqu'à la porte.

- Tu le veux ! Tu vas le chercher !

Le brun émit quelques gazouillis mais semblait ne plus du tout faire attention à Draco et son pauvre doudou abandonné. Il avait retrouvé le collier du blond et jouait avec sans se soucier du regard dépressif de celui-ci. Il tira légèrement dessus comme si il voulait le mettre à tout prix dans sa bouche.

- Veuuuuu ! raaco ! Veuu !

Draco fut plus que surpris à ce début de parlotte gazouillé.

- Tu le veux ?

- Veuuuu !

- Si tu marches je te le donne !

- Raaaaveuuu…

Le brun mit enfin l'objet dans sa bouche et passa ses bras autour du cou du blond.

- Si tu l'avales, Harry, je te tue !

Le blond le souleva pour le mettre sur ses pieds et incroyable mais vrai, celui-ci tint. Draco recula dans l'espoir que bébé suivrait mais pas du tout. Celui-ci, bien campé sur ses pieds, ne pensait pas du tout à les bouger.

- Bon on y va doucement…

Il glissa une main autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa jambe.

- Un pied devant l'autre, fait un effort !

Mais ce fut vain. Harry ne bougea pas. Il semblerait qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui demander… Il se tenait debout c'était déjà ça. Mais plus préoccupé par le collier sur lequel il bavait qu'autre chose, il ne remarquait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Draco sentit sa bave couler sur son torse et ne put s'empêcher un léger frisson.

De plus le fait qu'il tenait le brun, à moitié nu, il faut bien le préciser puisqu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, étroitement serré contre lui, ne l'aidait guère. Il faut dire, le jeune homme, malgré ses quelques bandages n'était pas du tout vilain à regarder ! Avant de s'enfoncer encore plus, il déposa l' « enfant » à terre en position assise. Il lui retira le collier de la bouche ne faisant gaffe à ses protestations puis se dirigea hors de la pièce.

- Raaco ! Veu !

- Tu le veux ! Ben tu viens le chercher ! Je t'ai montré comment faire maintenant débrouille toi.

Il rentra dans la pièce voisine et s'entreprit à faire le petit déjeuné. Il s'était jurer de le faire marcher ce petit avorton ! Et il y arriverait ! Une dizaine de minutes passèrent alors qu'il faisait chauffer du café par magie et du lait pour Harry. Mieux valait ne pas l'exciter plus avec du café ! Puis il vit passer la tête du brun par la porte qu'il avait laissé ouverte… à ras du sol ! Le brun était à quatre pattes, dans sa main il traînait le vêtement maintenant crasseux et toujours rouge.

Arrivé près de la table le brun s'assit en tailleur et se mit à jouer avec l'une des chaises et son doudou. De celui-ci, ou de son collier, Draco avait très vite compris que c'était carrément lui que le grand petit avait du mal à lâcher. Dès qu'il ne voyait pas le blond, Harry cherchait par tous les moyens à le retrouver. Faut-il pour cela s'éclater la figure contre le parquet ou hurler à la mort toute la nuit.

Draco loucha sur le biberon dans l'armoire en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il finit par le remplir de chocolat et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il se pencha vers lui.

- Tiens… juste pour que tu manges ou boives quelque chose, j'userais le moyen le plus grotesque…

Le brun le regarda avant de prendre l'objet et de l'apporter à sa bouche. Il but lentement tout en regardant l'homme de son œil vide. Puis il rapporta son attention à son doudou et le tendit vers le blond.

- C'est pour moi ? Oh ! Merci ! Mais je crois qu'il a besoin d'une bonne douche, D'ailleurs toi aussi ! On y va après.

Le blond avala avec difficulté son café. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devra faire prendre sa douche au brun… Cela sera dur ! Mais malheureusement, il y était obligé vu que maintenant le brun avait renversé du chocolat sur son torse. Le biberon n'était pas fini mais le brun l'avait jeté à travers la pièce et Draco avait juste eut le temps de le rattraper magiquement.

Le brun s'en prit à cette pauvre chaise martyrisée mais au moment où il pencha la tête dans l'espoir de mettre le pied, on ne se trop comment, dans sa bouche, Draco l'empêcha en repoussant la chaise loin de lui.

- Allez viens ! C'est l'heure de la douche.

- Raaaaa !

- J'espère que ça veut dire oui !

Le blond prit le bébé mental dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il le posa ensuite sur la douce moquette et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il attendit qu'elle soit au trois quart rempli avant d'y ajouter de la mousse et de revenir vers Harry. Celui-ci avait pris une brosse à dent sur le lavabo et la tenait dans sa bouche… Draco sourit.

- Enfin une chose réellement à sa place ! Bon… ajouta-t-il, plus sérieux. Déshabiller un bébé c'est facile, déshabiller un homme-bébé, c'est plus dur.

Il retira un à un tous ses bandages découvrant de nouvelles plaies dont celle de son œil droit. Celui-ci était toujours rouge vif et légèrement grossi et le brun eut beaucoup de mal à le garder ouvert. Il défit, d'une main tremblante, la ficelle du bas de pyjama puis se mordit la lèvre. Il leva le jeune homme et l'assit en équilibre sur le rebord de la baignoire. Enfin il retira son bas mais eut du mal à se concentrer pour le glisser dans l'eau. Le brun se sentit immédiatement bien à l'intérieur et éclata de rire en battant des bras. En moins de deux, le pauvre Draco se retrouva pratiquement tout mouillé. Il regarda l'homme avec un sourire triste.

- Si tu continues de me mouiller, je vais te noyer !

Après l'avoir frotter correctement, Draco le sortit de l'eau, invoqua une chaise où il plaça une serviette puis le posa dessus. Il recouvrit son corps de la serviette et s'enquit de sécher ses cheveux avec une autre plus petite. Il se sécha lui même d'un mouvement et regarda le brun.

Et plus il le regardait, plus son regard devint triste… Son pauvre visage s'était fait charcuter à coups de couteau… son corps avait brûler sous les doloris… Son esprit s'était enfui… L'un s'était amusé à agrandir sa cicatrice le long de son œil jusqu'à sa joue…

- Que t'ont-ils fait… Tu es méconnaissable…

Il reprit sa tâche et soudain déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se surprit lui-même mais l'enfant aima ça… Il prit sa brosse à dent et se mit à frotter la joue du blond avec tout en riant. Draco ne protesta pas. Il le soigna lentement, replaçant de nouveau bandage sur ses plaies, soignant ses brûlures avec de la crème.

- D'ici demain tu n'auras plus aucunes brûlures sur le corps, je pense…

Il fit ensuite déplacer des habits propres et le rhabilla d'un coup de baguette. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, le brun, enfin propre et étonnement calme, dans ses bras. Arrivé dans le salon il le déposa parterre, assis. Puis se tourna de nouveau vers la télé. Cette fois-ci, après un long moment à se questionner il découvrit un bouton qu'il appuya.

- Aaah je vois ! Murmura-t-il quand elle s'alluma.

Il toucha tous les autres boutons pour voir à peu près comment cela fonctionnait puis laissa sur une chaîne avant de s'assoire sur le canapé et de la suivre. Il fut bientôt rejoins par Harry et le regarda essayant de monter dessus. Comme ce n'était pas un petit bébé, il réussit facilement à monter. Puis il posa sa tête sur les jambes du blond et regarda lui aussi les images qui défiler, son doudou nettoyer par Draco dans la bouche.

- Te gène pas surtout ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Il le regarda longuement avant de poser sa main sur sa chevelure brune et de le caresser doucement. Malgré son interdiction de se poser de questions, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi, moi ? Pourquoi… n'avoir retenu que mon nom… ? C'est flatteur, merci, mais…

Il se pencha un peu et remarqua que le bébé s'était endormi…

- Pourquoi moi… ?

oOo

Draco dépassa la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte du fond. Il s'agissait d'un balcon. La vue était la même que celle du devant de la maison. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Etait-il sur une île ? Le soleil se couchait lentement sur la plage dorée qu'il n'avait eu le temps d'explorer pour l'instant. Il s'était escrimé à apprendre au brun qu'il avait deux pieds et pas que deux genoux.

Malheureusement, le brun n'avait réussi qu'à se tenir debout mais dès qu'il fallait bouger les jambes, il retombait lourdement sur ses fesses. Bref, le blond était exténué, il avait mal aux muscles et essayait de se détendre en visitant un peu plus la maison.

- Raacooo !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna vers le brun, assis par terre devant la porte de la pièce encore inconnue. Draco revint vers lui et l'ouvrit. Immédiatement, le brun pénétra dans le noir total de la pièce et se dirigea hors de la vue du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il allume sa baguette d'un lumos puissant. Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de grandes étagères emplies de bouquin et se jeta presque sur l'une d'entre elles. Il y avait là des livres plus ou moins gros et il les dévora des yeux un instant avant de se tourner vers la pièce entière. Il remarqua les volets fermés, et l'ouvrit d'un sort. La pièce s'illumina d'un coup.

Harry avait rejoint une grande caisse où dedans il y avait des jeux éducatifs pour enfant. Draco était retourné à la recherche d'un bon livre pour ce soir et ne faisait plus guère attention à Harry qui frappait le sol avec appréhension et rire d'une des poupées parlantes qui apprenait à compter.

La pauvre poupée commençait à perdre sa tête et à dire des mots sans suite passant de « un plus un égal trois » au « deux moins un égal zéro »… L' « enfant » riait de son forfait bien qu'il ne soit rien d'éducatif ! Ce n'est que quelques instant plus tard, quand Draco vint enfin voir ce qu'il se passait que Harry cessa de faire du tord à son joujou et le regarda bêtement. Le blond fronça les sourcils et lui prit l'objet des mains. Il la répara d'un geste et lui rendit.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on l'utilise ! Il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu du tien si tu veux retrouver toutes tes facultés mentales ! Si tu veux taper comme un bourrin sur quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à le faire sur moi ! Il y aura au moins une chose de semblable de ta vie d'avant tout ça…

Le brun le regarda bizarrement, et Draco ne put que se sentir légèrement mal. Il avait l'impression, malgré le vide interstellaire du regard du brun, que celui-ci avait compris ce qu'il avait dit. Et qu'il semblait en être opposé. Soudain, Harry leva les mains vers le blond et murmura :

- Veu !

- Je ne vais sûrement pas te porter ! Tu es trop lourd et en plus tu n'es pas, comme qui dirait, un bébé à proprement parler ! Si tu me veux tu te lèves ! Et tu marches !

- Veeeeuu !

Draco sourit.

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit !

Le blond se demanda si c'était la meilleure des solutions avec le brun mais il avait essayé de manière douce toute la journée et là il n'en pouvait plus ! De plus il voyait le gros fauteuil rouge dans le coin qui semblait bien douillé et cette montagne de livre qui n'attendait que lui… C'est avec un plaisir indéfini qu'il finit d'ailleurs par le rejoindre, entraînant avec lui les cinq livres qu'il avait dans la main. Le brun le regarda le quitter tristement. Il eut envie de pleurer mais retint ses larmes brusquement.

Quelque chose le rattachait à cet homme… quelque chose de vraiment puissant. Dès qu'il se sentait bien trop loin de lui, il avait mal. Dès qu'il se sentait rejeter, il avait mal aussi… comment ? Pourquoi ? Son cerveau à peine entamé ne pouvait le lui dire… Il lâcha lourdement la poupée et celle-ci tomba sur le dos. Sur le devant il y avait les boutons qui servaient à la faire fonctionner et que Draco avait appuyé pour l'éteindre. Le brun l'a réenclencha. Immédiatement la poupée se remit à parler et Draco leva les yeux de son bouquin vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils et fut surpris de voir Harry écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle disait. L'attention fut de courte durée malheureusement, le bébé mental la délaissa pour retourner fouiller dans le coffre à jouer…

Mais, à la grande surprise du blond, il se mit soudainement à fredonner l'air des calculs sans énoncer les nombres. C'était très barbare, mais l'important c'était qu'il avait retenu ! Draco eut l'envie de l'embrasser juste pour cette petite amélioration ! Même s'il faisait le contraire des enfants normaux qui apprennent à marcher avant de parler, c'était bon signe ! Quoique… Harry était tout sauf un bébé normal !

- Veeeucoo ! Susurra l'« enfant » en secouant un nounours en tigre.

Le brun récupéra le nounours, sa veste fétiche et se dirigea vers Draco à quatre pattes. Il s'assit en tailleurs, le dos contre ses jambes et commença à jouer tranquillement avec son jouet sous le regard attentif du blond.

- Vroaaam !

Draco repéra de suite le bruit qu'il avait entendu à la télé. Un bruit que les Moldus appelait : moteur de voiture. Le blond comprit que le brun apprenait en voyant et en entendant… Il eut alors, aussi méchante l'idée fut-elle, l'envie de le forcer une dernière fois à se lever seul et de marcher !

- Harry !

Le brun se tourna vers lui. Draco avait déjà remarqué qu'il répondait à son prénom mais cela le fit sourire quand même. Il se pencha et pris le nounours de ses mains. L'enfant protesta. Il leva les bras vers l'objet volé.

- Veuuuuuuuuut !

- Suis-moi !

Le blond se leva puis se dirigea entre les étagères en prenant soin de voir si Harry le suivait ce qui était le cas. Puis il se tourna devant l'une et posa le nounours tout en haut. Une fois arrivé, le brun le regarda avec une tête de poisson rouge. Il agita les bras dans sa direction mais rien n'y fit ! Immédiatement Draco mit un sort hyper puissant sur la salle pour qu'il ne détruise pas tout et lui dit :

- Maintenant tu te lèves ou tu perds ton jouet ! Choisi, mais choisi vite !

Harry ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Toutes ses pensées, aussi infime soit-elle, étaient accaparées par l'objet qui le tentait du haut de son perchoir. Draco s'appuya contre l'étagère dans face et ouvrit son bouquin qu'il recommença à lire, dardant tout de même un œil sur le brun en se demandant combien de temps allait-il le faire poireauter ! Mais si le blond avait vraiment regardé, il aurait pu apercevoir les coups de son seul œil furtif sur lui. Le brun apprenait… Il apprenait à marcher ! Aussi invraisemblable qu'il soit, le jeune homme s'accrocha à l'étagère et se hissa sur ses pieds. Mais à peine fut-il dessus qu'il vacilla et retomba. Pas vexé pour deux sous, il retenta encore et encore…

Jusqu'à y parvenir ! Et enfin attraper son nounours ! Il le serra contre son bras tout en regardant les étages emplis de bouquins. Il en attrapa un et le jeta par terre.

- Eh !

- Hihi !

Il recommença !

- Stop !

Draco, heureux de le voir debout, prit sa main alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas bien ! J'ai horreur que l'on fasse du mal aux livres ! Ce sont des objet précieux il faut en prendre soit ! Bien que je sache que tu ne comprennes pas un mot de ce que je dis, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Le brun le regarda et soudain avança un pas dans sa direction ! Il s'emmitoufla dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou sous l'air perplexe du blond. Draco, totalement surpris, caressa d'un air coincé ses cheveux comme on caresserait un chat. Soudain, il remarqua l'étrange effort qu'il avait fait puis le releva légèrement. Harry le regarda déçu mais Draco recula tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

- Allez viens me faire un câlin !

Et le brun avança pour retomber dans ses bras ce qui fit sourire un peu plus le blond.

- Ben voilà ! On y arrive !

Il retenta mais cette fois-ci recula de plusieurs pas et lâcha sa main. Bien entendu l'enfant le suivit d'un pas vacillant. Il manqua de tomber par deux fois donnant quelques frayeurs à son « maître », mais arriva à bon terme c'est-à-dire dans ses bras, une troisième fois.

- C'est bien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. C'est très bien…

Harry mit dans sa bouche le collier en gazouillant sur son cou.

- C''est une mauvaise manie chez toi !

- Miam !

Draco sourit.

-Tu as faim ?

- Miaaaaaaaaaaaco.

Le blond le reprit par la main, son livre dans l'autre, puis avança doucement regardant attentivement les pieds nus du brun. Celui-ci le suivit cette fois-ci, trébuchant par quelques moments. Draco le fit marcher ainsi dans toute la maison pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il arrêta lorsque Harry montra quelques signes de fatigue prouvant qu'il avait que trop travailler. Draco l'assit par terre, sur le plancher du salon, le laissant avec plusieurs jouets et la télé allumée. Bizarrement, Harry ne dit rien lorsque Draco disparu pour retourner dans la cuisine. Lui aussi était épuisé ! La nuit dernière et cette dure journée de labeur ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans son rétablissement physique. Alors ils s'allongea doucement et attendit, son regard fixé sur la porte rouge. Et c'est ainsi que Draco le retrouva lorsqu'il revint pour le chercher.

- Tu viens manger ?

Harry ne fit aucun geste. Sa présence le rassura d'un coup et il ferma son œil. Draco se pencha vers lui et caressa sa joue par-dessus son bandage. Il entendit alors son ronronnement doucereux prouvant qu'il s'endormait.

- Allons, allons, tu n'as presque rien manger depuis hier… Et il faut encore que je change tes bandages !

Mais rien n'y fit, il s'endormit paisiblement. Draco revint alors dans la cuisine et se servit à boire. Mais quand il se retourna il trouva le brun debout se tenant contre le battant de la porte. Il sursauta brusquement et le verre glissa de sa main. Il éclata en mille morceaux une fois touché le sol. Il faut dire, Harry semblait redevenu lui-même, s'en était pratiquement effrayant ! Son œil libre mais vide était braqué sur lui, l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement.

- Tu es debout ? Murmura le blond.

Pas de réponse, quelle surprise ! Le brun avança prudemment jusqu'à lui et juste avant qu'il n'arrive à destination, Draco fit disparaître tous les morceaux de verres car Harry était pieds nus. Ce denier s'accrocha alors à lui et son œil se referma de nouveau.

- Ok, j'ai compris ! On va au lit.

Il l'accompagna sans le lâcher jusqu'à sa chambre puis le coucha.

- Tu es sûr de ne vouloir manger ?

- Vii.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as faim ?

- Viiiii

- Donc tu veux manger ?

- Vii !

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Et que veux-tu manger ?

- Viii !

Draco rit.

- Très bien je vais te chercher à manger.

Mais au moment où il se leva, le petit grand le retint brusquement. Ils se regardèrent longuement puis Draco soupira et haussa les épaules avant de se rasseoir.

- Je changerais tes bandages demain à part si tu me fais une autre crise ce soir !

- Draco, souffla le brun en se rendormant.

Celui-ci regarda la main qui serrait son poignet se détacher petit à petit. Il la replaça ensuite le long du corps de l'« enfant » et caressa de nouveau ses cheveux lentement. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, Harry…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, le deuxième chapitre, l'histoire se met en place petit à petit, tout doucement avant de s'accélérer, je ne vous en dit pas plus,<strong>_

_**A bientôt -_^!**_

_**DarkDeesse**_


	3. Chapter 3: Troisième jour

**Chapitre 3 :** Troisième jour : Parle moi.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Pourquoi mes rêves changent ? Pourquoi ne sont-il plus comme avant… Je dois dire, cela me fait un petit peu peur… Je sais que j'ai changé mais je ne pensais pas autant… Pourquoi… pour toi ? J'en doute… Quoique…

Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ?

Je veux dormir et rêver comme avant, je veux sortir de ce monde où tu n'es pas toi ! Et te retrouver… Et me retrouver par la même occasion. Ne plus rougir en te regardant… Ne plus être triste en regardant ton corps, ton cœur… J'aimerais le toucher, ton cœur…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

Des hurlements le réveillèrent en sursaut. Draco se frotta les yeux un moment puis murmura :

- Oui, oui, j'arrive…

Il regarda rapidement l'heure. Il était une heure du matin. C'était le troisième jour qu'ils étaient ici, et la deuxième nuit qu'il passerait encore auprès de Harry s'en doute. Il traversa le couloir et pénétra la chambre d'où les cris venaient. Harry se tortillait comme si un démon le prenait. Le blond s'assit et le regarda un instant avec le regard le plus triste qu'il n'eut été de voir sur son visage.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, Shhhht…

Il caressa lentement les cheveux bruns et l'« enfant » se calma. Draco alluma d'un sort un peu de lumière et remarqua avec horreur qu'il était couvert de sang. Harry le regarda de son œil vert en respirant fortement.

- Il semblerait que tu ne sois bien qu'en ma présence…

- Ui…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux… puis sourit… Il commença à retirer ses bandages et murmura :

- Parle moi…

- Dracoo…

Celui-ci s'arrêta et le regarda.

- Encore…

- Draco.

Il finit de retirer tous les bandages puis appela une éponge et un bol d'eau. Il essuya tout le sang sur son visage, ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux de Harry. Une fois fait, il appela la pommade réparatrice d'un _actio_, et en passa lentement sur les plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes. Il tira quelques grimaces du brun mais ses plaies se refermèrent directement.

- Pourquoi se rouvrent-elles, ses saloperies !

- Slopri !

- N'apprends pas ça ! Rit le blond.

- Slopriii !

Draco lui pinça le nez.

- Vilain !

Il arracha un rire magnifique au brun. Draco le regarda longuement et soudain se pencha vers lui. Il reprit contenance à cinq centimètres de ses lèvres, s'effarant de ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Il se redressa, ses yeux glissant dans celui de Harry et il eut la grande surprise d'y voir de la tristesse… comme si l'« enfant » n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'arrête !

- Draco…

- Je… Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger !

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce laissant le brun seul. Celui se mit soudainement à pleurer silencieusement… Puis de plus en plus fort… Un cri vint, puis un autre… et Draco se ramena immédiatement… et il se stoppa net ! Le blond croisa les bras en le toisant.

- Pourquoi hurler quand je ne suis là ?

- Draco !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin !

- Draco !

- Tsss ! Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Oui…

Le blond écarquilla encore les yeux puis se mordit les lèvres.

- Tu ne te ficherais pas de ma tête, Potter ?

- Dracoooooo !

L'« enfant » émit des reniflements…

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je viens…

L'homme s'approcha et passa au dessus d'Harry pour se glisser sous le drap. De suite le petit brun vint se coller contre lui, les mains contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule. Draco eut un léger frisson face à tant de désinvolture du brun. Mais sa présence eut l'effet voulu le brun s'endormit immédiatement laissant le blond dans le désarroi le plus total…

oOo

Le matin suivant, Draco eut l'idée d'emmener le brun dans une balade près de la mer. Cela l'aiderait sûrement à mieux marcher et il voudrait le faire parler un peu plus. Il laissa le brun dans le salon pendant qu'il allait dans la cuisine préparer un pique-nique dans un panier qu'il créa d'un moulinet rapide de sa baguette. Il ajouta une couverture à l'intérieur avant de le miniaturiser et de le mettre dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon Harry jouait avec la télécommande en la mâchouillant et la tapant contre le sol. L'image étant assez funeste, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de lui retirer l'objet des mains.

- Allez Harry, lève toi.

Contre toute attente le brun obéit. Avec quelques difficultés certes mais il fut debout en moins de temps qu'il en mettait pour le faire la veille. Il apprenait vraiment à une vitesse fulgurante. Il regarda un peu partout de son œil et lorsque celui-ci tomba sur Draco, il sourit et tendit les bras vers lui. Le blond déjà époustouflé de tant de compréhension mit un temps avant de prendre une de ses mains et de le guider vers la grande porte fenêtre.

- On va faire un tour, ok ?

- Dracooo !

- Exact !

Le blond aussi apprenait. Les « Draco » content, ceux pas content, ceux amusé, ceux triste ! C'était un code entre eux et que eux seul pouvait comprendre. Si Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger ou même Ron Weasley arrivaient à cet instant précis jamais il n'aurait pu croire à cette mutuelle compréhension entre ces deux hommes. Enfin… cet homme et ce semi bébé.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à descendre les escaliers dans les premières marches car par la suite il assimila ce qu'il devait faire et réussi à les descendre sans se casser la figure. Arrivé en bas, alors qu'ils étaient sortis pieds nus, il remarqua directement le changement de sol. Celui-ci était mou et se dérobait sous lui ce qui lui fit perdre plus d'une fois l'équilibre. Mais Draco le rattrapait toujours, le guidant avec patience jusqu'à la mer.

Déjà on sentait par delà la plage cette douce odeur salée et on entendait le clapotement de l'eau et le bruit des vagues qui se fracassait sur le banc de sable mouillé. Draco se couvrit les yeux de ce dur soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux. Il invoqua deux chapeaux pour protéger sa tête et celle d'Harry. Puis le fit asseoir sur le sable blanc dès qu'il fut assez près de la mer. Il rendit sa taille au panier et sortit rapidement la couverture. Rapidement car il savait que s'il laissait trop Harry dans le sable celui-ci en profiterait pour le mettre dans sa bouche !

Une fois la couverture installée il le fit s'asseoir dessus et prit place à ses côtés.

- Bon allez Harry, dit-il en s'essuyant les mains pleines de sable sur le côté. Regarde-moi !

Le brun n'obéit pas. Il préférait plus retrouver le sable qui l'intéressait trop !

- Harry !

Il se retourna vers lui, cette fois mais montra le sable du doigt.

- Draco ?

- Non ! Là, Draco ! répondit-il en se montrant. Ça c'est du sable !

- Draco !

- Saaaaable !

- Draaaaco !

Le blond soupira et hocha négativement la tête, désespéré.

- Je vais me le faire !

- Faire !

- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle !

- Drôle !

Le brun se coucha sur ventre la main dans le sable avec lequel il jouait alors que Draco plissa les yeux. Au moment où il apporta la sable à sa bouche le blond le retint et dit :

- Non, on ne touche pas le sable !

- Sable !

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est ça ! Du sable !

- Sable !

Le brun gazouilla un instant avant de répéter inlassablement le mot. Il fit aussi quelques mélanges avec celui de Draco mais ce simple avancement plut au blond qui ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Allez, mets-toi bien, je vais nous servir à manger !

Mais le brun ne le comprit pas. Il le regarda longuement puis sourit et lui tendit la poignée de sable. Draco qui ne voulait pas voir la couverture s'ensevelir de sable lui fit lâcher en dehors avant de le relever par lui-même. Une fois assis en tailleur, Harry ne tint malheureusement pas en place et se dirigea vers le blond et s'assit entre ses jambes. Le blond fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Il comprit que le brun ne le laisserait pas tranquille s'il refusait ou protestait. Il sortit du panier un sandwich pour lui et un pour Harry, espérant que celui-ci arrêterait définitivement le biberon ! Heureusement, le brun le prit et croqua dedans.

- N'oublie pas de mâcher !

Tout se passa correctement jusqu'à ce que Harry se retourne vers le blond qui mangeait.

- Quoi ? Fit-il la bouche pleine.

Le brun éclata de rire et tendit son pain vers lui.

- Miammm !

Le blond toisa la bave partout et les trous de petites souris fait par Harry dans le pain, et retenu un rire. Il avala avec rapidité et secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, merci ! C'est le tien tu le gardes !

Le brun regardait son menton avec envie, à vrai dire, Draco avait de la mayonnaise sur le coin de la bouche. Alors comme tout bébé intrigué le brun passa un doigt dessus et le mit dans la sienne. Et comme cela lui plu énormément, il se releva vers son visage et posa sa bouche sur sa lèvre et la suçota. Draco était rouge, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ! Le repousser ? Oui ! Il devrait le repousser ! Mais il ne put pas car il trouva ce… « baiser » plus qu'agréable bien que non voulu !

Il savait que s'il faisait un geste envers l'autre se serait reconnu comme… Arrggg ! De la pédophilie ! Il ferma les yeux et attendit que l'homme cesse parce que malheureusement il y avait surcharge dans son pauvre cerveau ! Il savait très bien que Harry ne le faisait pas exprès pas plus que son cœur qui battait à l'allure des chevaux au galop et son corps qui chauffait… mais… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire pour cette faiblesse.

Quand il ne ressentit plus la bouche sur le coin de ses lèvres, il se permit enfin à rouvrir lentement les yeux et remarqua que le pain d'Harry se trouvait loin dans le sable. Il ria avant de le montrer du doigt et de regarder Draco avec son habituel :

- Oh !

Le cœur de celui-ci calmé, il fronça les sourcils.

- Harry ! On ne jette pas la nourriture comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas manger maintenant ?

- Sable !

Le blond soupira et sortit un yaourt du panier. Il l'ouvrit mais lorsqu'il voulu le lui faire manger le brun refusa et c'est à ce moment que le blond remarqua quand plus du « oui », il avait appris le « non » ! Apportant la petite cueillere à sa bouche, Harry tourna la tête et ferma les yeux en disant :

- Naaaa !

Draco fut surpris mais sourit et retenta. Même réaction. Juste pour l'entendre dire non encore un fois, il le fit à nouveau. Malheureusement, une fois de trop pour Harry, car pour lui, non, c'est non ! Il pris la petite cueillere dans sa main, se fichant du yaourt qu'il y mit dessus et la jeta tout près du sandwich.

- Naan !

Draco sourit.

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui fais la vaisselle !

- Nan !

- Salle gosse, va !

- Viii !

- Et en plus tu dis oui !

- Viii !

Le blond sourit un peu plus avant de se lever délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer et de s'étirer. Le brun le regarda la bouche grande ouverte et voulu faire la même chose. Il monta haut ses mains et avança le torse.

- Draco !

Le blond baissa la tête à son nom, le vit faire et éclata de rire. Harry heureux de l'avoir fait rire applaudit.

- Dracoooo !

- Tu n'auras jamais dit autant mon prénom dans ses trois jours que de toute ta vie !

Il sourit.

- En contrepartie, je n'aurais jamais autant ri avec toi, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais ri avec toi… Et c'est bien dommage. Lève-toi, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Le brun la prit en se relevant. Plus il le faisait, moins de temps cela lui prenait. Alors qu'un bébé normal mettrait plus d'un an à se tenir réellement bien droit, lui y arrivait déjà. Il ne marchait encore pas totalement bien cependant. Ses pas étaient aussi chancelants qu'un homme saoule. Draco voulait arranger ça en le faisant marcher le plus possible. Il l'amena près de l'eau et il put s'extasier devant le visage heureux du jeune homme qui s'amusait avec les vagues.

Une heure passa avant qu'il ne montre des signes de fatigue. Ses pas ressemblaient un peu moins à ceux de singes même si ce n'était pas toujours totalement ça. Draco rangea tout et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Le blond plissa alors les yeux et lâcha la main du brun. Celui-ci chercha immédiatement à le reprendre mais Draco couru devant lui avant de se retourner et de lui faire un signe de la main.

Le brun avança sans comprendre mais plus ils se trouvaient près de l'homme, plus celui repartait en courant. Inaccessible, le brun se mit soudain à marcher plus vite et bientôt il fit de même : il courut ! Draco fit un sourire éclatant et juste avant les escaliers de bois, il s'arrêta et ouvrit les bras. Harry, voyant enfin qu'il l'avait rattrapé se jeta dans ses bras. C'est totalement surpris que Draco remarqua qu'il pleurait. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin avec son pauvre cerveau.

Mais bon, l'important était qu'il avait couru… Il l'aida à remonter les escaliers et quand ils furent dans la maison, Harry alla directement se coucher dans le canapé, il était exténué… Plus encore, il avait eu peur ! Peur de voir de nouveau ce Draco intouchable… inaccessible… Celui-ci se sentant coupable, vint s'asseoir près de lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Harry… Tu es fâché ?

Le brun ouvrit son œil et Draco sursauta. Il n'était plus vide ! Du moins… Légèrement ! C'était transparent… translucide… mais c'était là ! Comme si sa pupille revenait… ou était-ce son âme ?

- Non… murmura le brun en refermant les yeux.

Il prit la main du blond et la serra contre son visage.

- Non…

Draco qui avait écarquillé les yeux les ferma lentement et se coucha sur le jeune homme, la tête entre sa joue et le dossier du canapé. Sa poitrine se cala à sa respiration contraire. Son nez huma l'odeur du brun avec appréciation. Il ne put s'empêcher et posa un baiser sur son cou arrachant un rire de Harry.

- Un jour, tu me rendras fou…

Il se releva légèrement juste pour poser un autre baiser sur sa joue bandé.

- Ou ne le suis-je pas déjà ?

**oOo**

Draco emmena par la suite Harry dans la salle de jeu/bibliothèque où il le laissa avec sa malle « éducative » pour continuer le bouquin qui l'avait intéressé il y a peu. Ce temps détente lui fit un bien fou. Pendant quelques minutes il n'entendit seulement que les drôles de gazouillis, les débuts de mots tentés, et les rires du brun. Pas une catastrophe à l'horizon. Harry avait étalé chaque jouet à peu près partout sur le sol et d'autre lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu la paresse de se lever, au dessus des étagères ou, parfois, entre les livres. Mais cela, au fond de son fauteuil, Draco ne le vit pas. Le brun parfois venez s'asseoir par terre, devant lui avec des jouets et les lui tendaient en attendant qu'il les prenne ce qu'il faisait sans trop regarder. Il le remerciait et se redonnait à sa lecture espérant que Harry retournerait jouet dans la malle.

Une heure passa ainsi et Harry revint encore avec un jouet, s'assit, et le lui tendit. Draco soupira et ferma son bouquin pour le regarder en haussant un sourcil. Autour de lui s'amoncelait les peluches et autre. Il prit tout de même le petit tigre qu'il lui tendait.

- Merci beaucoup, Harry, mais… tu ne crois pas que j'en ai un peu trop ? Tiens je vais t'en rendre quelques un !

Il attrapa trois ou quatre et les lui retendit.

- Tu les veux ?

Harry acquiesça, surprenant encore le blond. Le brun les prit avec lui et repartit. Mais juste avant il dit :

- Eci !

Draco sourit, heureux. Le brun le surprenait toujours quand il reproduisait ce qu'il faisait mais cela prouvait qu'il évoluait ! Et en plus il l'éduquait ! Lorsqu'il retrouva la mémoire, Harry sera sûrement content de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas transformé en un enfant pourri gâté ! Son cœur se serra et son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il pensait au moment où Harry retrouverait sa mémoire. Secrètement il espéra qu'il ne le rejetterait pas et que tout se passerait bien !

- Draco ?

Le blond redescendit sur terre et se tourna vers le brun. Harry avait plusieurs tons quand il parlait. Il avait celui aigu du bébé, celui qu'il était en train de perdre, celui plus doux de l'enfant et celui, ferme, du jeune homme. Il fut surpris alors d'entendre son nom prononcé par un ton dur presque semblable à celui du Harry d'autre fois. Son regard examina longtemps ses yeux mais ne vit aucun autre changement. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Il lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun montra l'étagère, obligeant le blond à se lever en faisant tomber tous les jouets au fond du fauteuil. Justement une dizaine de ceux-ci était en haut et débordait.

- Ecii !

- Quoi tu les veux ?

- Vi !

- Mais c'est toi qui les as mis là-haut non ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les chercher toi-même !

- Viiii ! Dracooo !

- Alors demande-le moi gentiment !

- Moiiiii !

- Pardon ? Tu trouve ça gentil, toi ? Dit-moi : « Draco, s'il te plait, monsieur le roi, veux-tu bien aller chercher les jouets que j'ai malencontreusement placé là-haut et que j'ai pu…

- Draaacccccoooooooo ! S'indigna l'enfant.

- Oui tu y est presque, maintenant c'est « s'il te plait » !

- Viii

- S'il te plait !

- Teplé !

- Tu y es presque ! S'il… te… plait, articula-t-il.

- Teplééééé !

- Bon… les deux en même temps maintenant ! Draco, s'il te plait ?

- Draco, teplé !

Le blond applaudit alors Harry fit de même en riant puis il remontra les jouets.

- Veuu ! Draco teplé !

Le blond finit par lui accorder en faisant tomber un à un les nounours. Il fit ensuite le tour de la bibliothèque et retira tous les jouets puis replaça son livre à sa place. Il revint ensuite vers Harry qui jouait avec un dinosaure. Il rangea tous les autres jouets qui traînait un peu partout et soupira en regardant le brun.

- C'est dur de passer derrière toi Harry !

- Hum ! Erciii !

Il lui tendit le petit dinosaure et il le prit et le rangea.

- Noon ! veuuu !

- Désolé, mais on va aller prendre une douche ok ?

Harry bouda légèrement mais au moment même où le blond dépassa la porte il le suivit immédiatement marchant sur ses pieds d'une manière beaucoup plus sûre. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, le blond lui fit retirer son tee-shirt puis son pantalon. Il retira aussi tous ses bandages et eut quelques rougeurs quand il fut totalement nu mais essaya de rester stoïque puis il le glissa dans la baignoire qui se remplissait d'eau. Le jeune homme s'amusa pendant longtemps noyant une fois de plus Draco sous des trombes d'eau chaque fois qu'il essayait de le nettoyer au savon. L'eau faisait du bien sur ses blessures. De même que la crème qu'il passa sur ses brûlures, lorsqu'il le sortit de l'eau.

Elles disparurent lentement et il n'eut plus à bander que son visage et sa taille, son bras et sa jambe étant totalement guéris. De même il laissa son œil droit à l'air libre pour que celui-ci s'apprivoise à nouveau à la lumière du Soleil. Le blond habilla vite le brun puis retira son t-shirt trempé. A la vue du collier pendouillant le brun l'attrapa rapidement et se remit à tirer dessus.

- Moii !

Le blond soupira puis fit la moue.

- Si tu le veux tu dois me le demander !

- Teplé !

Il sourit puis croisa les bras.

- Mieux que ça !

- Steuplé !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un véritable sourire de victoire qui creusa ses joues.

- Encore mieux pour voir ?

- Steuplé Draco !

C'était incroyable ! L'enfant répondait aussi facilement à ses questions que s'il avait son âge réel malgré sa voix encore petite et ses manières penchées. Draco retira le collier de son cou et le tendit au brun.

- Parle moi encore et je te le donne !

- Le veux ! Teplé, Draco !

Le blond se mordit la lèvre puis lui dit :

- Allez penche la tête.

L'enfant ne comprit pas cela. Alors Draco lui montra en penchant sa propre tête et en lui répétant son ordre. Harry obéit brusquement et le blond put placer le collier autour de son cou, assez serré pour qu'il ne l'enlève pas mais détendu pour ne pas qu'il s'étrangle. Cela ravi Harry qui put le mettre dans sa bouche tout son saoule. Il sourit comme un bien heureux à Draco qui rata un battement de cœur. Puis lui aussi sourit et dit :

- C'est bien… tu progresses… Je suis fier…

Il posa un baiser sur son front puis sur son œil blessé. L'enfant eut une petite grimace mais vite passée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça aussi… Cela va disparaître. Tu n'auras plus jamais mal, je te le jure !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Quatrième jour

**Chapitre 4 :** Quatrième jour : Mon doudou tout doux.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

J'ai mal ! J'ai mal au cœur, je ne rêve plus ! Je fais des cauchemars. Je fais le cauchemar d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme qui a perdu sa mémoire. Je fais le cauchemar de le regarder tous les jours plus exactement de la même manière. Je fais le cauchemar de le voir se pendre à mon cou, me sourire et m'embrasser tendrement. Je fais le cauchemar de lui faire l'amour dans un magnifique lit à baldaquin loin de tous ça…

J'ai peur et en même temps je suis heureux ! Comment pourrais-je être si heureux alors que je t'embrasse et que je… t'aime ! Mais merde, tu es Harry Potter ! Mon pire ennemi. Les mots de Dumbledore me revint : « _Il ne s'agit maintenant plus de Harry Potter, l'élu et de Voldemort ! Il ne s'agit plus de gagner ou non la guerre, elle est déjà finie… C'est juste un ado… comme les autres… » _A-t-il raison ? Puis-je croire en ça ? Dois-je vraiment me laisser guider par… l'amour.

Je t'aime ? Mes rêves me disent que oui. Je t'aime ? Mes rêves m'ont toujours dit la vérité… Je t'aime…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battait à tout rompre. A côté de lui, Harry gémit. Il avait encore accepté son caprice et dormi avec lui. Une fois mis au lit, le brun avait repris son vêtement toujours tâché de sang dans une main, et le tee-shirt que Draco portait dans l'autre. Le blond dû le prendre par la taille et la nuque pour le bercer. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun pleure, aucun cri… et ses blessures ne se rouvrirent pas.

Même ce matin fut différent des autres. Draco venait de se réveiller en ayant fait un rêve… Un rêve qui n'était jamais arrivé. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir mais les brumes du sommeil l'avaient effacé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il regarda longuement le brun qui s'était tourné et calé contre son flanc. Celui-ci le tenait par le pantalon comme si il avait peur que le blond s'en aille.

La respiration de Draco se calma petit à petit autant que son cœur. Il se massa les yeux puis les tempes. Lorsqu'il fut plus sûr de lui, le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et se leva lentement. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la porte il tressaillit au cri du brun.

- Nooon, moii !

Il se retourna vers lui et revint sur ses pas. Le brun le regardait de ses deux yeux ouverts, l'un plus enflé que l'autre et il eut un sourire. Il répéta :

- Moi !

- Il est trop tôt pour se lever, tu devrais dormir encore un peu !

Mais le brun pas du tout de cet avis se leva et tendit les bras vers le blond. Celui-ci hésita longuement à ce qu'il devait faire puis se pencha et enserra sa taille se laissant aller à cet étreinte plus qu'étrange. Le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma un instant les yeux. Alors Draco eut un petit sourire et murmura :

- Bonjour, petit homme…

- Hum !

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui !

Le blond se dégagea et le regarda longuement. Harry attrapa son doudou et le mit dans sa bouche. Draco l'attrapa et lui retira avec précaution.

- Non ! Moiii !

- Oui j'ai bien compris que tu avais saisi l'adjectif possessif « moi » et que tu comptais t'approprier tout ce qu'il y a dans cette maison, moi y compris, mais vois-tu… Ce serait bien que je le lave ne crois-tu pas ? Il a dû traîner dans toute la maison, pire qu'une serpillière.

- Moiiieuuuh !

Le blond n'insista pas et le relâcha. Il se releva et le prit par la main, l'obligeant par cela à se lever à son tour pour le suivre. Le brun attrapa vivement son bras et se mit à tirer dessus. Le blond fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait mais le brun ne répondit pas. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, il répéta ces mouvements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Teplé !

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Le jeune enfant voulait quelque chose mais le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Peut-être aller aux toilettes, prendre une douche ou manger ? Le blond ne sachant quoi dire s'avança de nouveau vers la cuisine mais cette fois-ci l'« enfant » ne le suit pas. Il s'accrocha, bien campé sur ses pieds, à son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le blond fit la moue soudainement sans rien comprendre puis l'enfant serra son bras dans les siens et se retourna. Il montra alors derrière lui.

- A moi !

C'est alors que Draco le vit. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement fâché.

- Tout un cinéma pour une veste pleine de poussière ! Tu en as de drôle de goût, Potter.

A ce ton qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu de lui, celui-ci s'écroula par terre et des larmes glissèrent de ses yeux. Draco soupira puis alla chercher son doudou avant de s'agenouiller vers lui. Il eut un pincement de cœur et de lèvres en le voyant ainsi… si triste… si… pas lui-même !

- Excuse-moi, Harry.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Jamais il ne s'était excusé pour qui que se soit et surtout pas pour Potter. A ce moment-là, se fut comme si son cœur était en paix avec quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Cela ne l'aida pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi il s'était excusé ! Pourtant cela eut l'effet escompté, Harry cessa de pleurer. Il le regarda de ses yeux brillant de larmes encore humide puis se jeta soudainement dans ses bras. Draco se tendit puis lui rendit son étreinte. Autant s'enfoncer encore plus ! Au bout d'un moment où l'enfant ne voulu pas bouger, le blond se recula légèrement.

- Euh… Tu sais ton doudou c'est ça, pas moi !

- Si.

- Potter ! Allez lève-toi.

- Naa.

L' « enfant » resserra la prise encore et sourit de complaisance. C'était tellement bon de retrouver cette odeur qui lui plaisait tant. Elle était beaucoup plus présente encore que sur le vêtement qu'il avait baptisé « Doudou n°1 » ! Draco attendit encore une minute avant de le faire relever par la manière forte. Mais le jeune ne voulant pas le lâcher il dut le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine et l'y déposer sur une chaise. Il l'obligea par la suite à lui retirer ses bras autour de ses épaules et plaça le vêtement dans ses mains. Harry posa sa tête sur la table, la veste lui servant d'oreiller.

Son regard ne quittait pas un seul instant le blond qui s'afférait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Son regard, à l'instar du blond, commença petit à petit à s'agrandir puis à rapetisser. L'enfant dans la tête de Harry commençait soudainement à comprendre… les gestes du blond, les mimiques du blond, le ton du blond. Il comprenait de plus en plus tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais tout devait passer par Draco. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, sentant le regard fixe du jeune homme sur lui. Il sourit lentement.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Harry releva la tête puis sourit. Il lui tendit son vêtement.

- Toi !

Draco se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de lui offrir le plus beau sourire de sa vie. Il voyait aussi bien que son physique, son mental évoluer. Il s'approcha avec un petit déjeuné consistant, composé de bacon, d'œuf et de café pour lui. Il espéra cette fois-ci qu'Harry ne ferait de désastre. Une fois assis, il posa l'assiette devant le jeune brun, avec un regard inquiet. L'enfant ne fit pas un seul mouvement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais faim ? Maintenant que je l'ai préparé j'aimerais que tu manges. Le biberon… très peu pour toi !

En disant cela le blond avait commencé à manger, essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry devienne trop gâté. Il se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à être aussi strict que son propre père à l'époque, c'était même impossible, mais il fallait quand même qu'il lui apprenne l'obéissance. Harry dévisagea l'homme pendant un moment et soudain lâcha son doudou et tendit la main vers lui. Le blond, surpris suspendit son geste, laissant sa fourchette pendouillant dans le vide à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'est exactement ce que voulait le brun. Il l'attrapa et la lui arracha. Immédiatement après, il commença à manger, prenant un morceau de son bacon coupé en morceau par le blond et l'avalant d'un coup. Bien qu'il soit totalement surpris, Draco lui dit :

- Prends le temps de mâcher, sinon tu risques de t'étouffer !

Il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique un chiffon et lui essuya le coin de la bouche. Soudain, il stoppa son geste et se perdit dans ses pensées… Voilà que son rêve revenait… Il ouvrit lentement la bouche sans rien dire. Il se souvenait de tout… Harry… Harry et lui…

- Draco ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Répondit-il instinctivement sans même se rendre compte du ton plus qu'homme du brun.

Il était dans les limbes de ses pensées, il revoyait son rêve encore et encore, sans savoir comment réagir, devait-il être dégoûté, heureux, triste ? Il ne voyait pas même le brun qui prit doucement le mouchoir toujours suspendu en l'air et le retira de sa main. Celle-ci revint se placer près de l'assiette de Draco. Harry ensuite prit la tasse de café et l'apporta à sa bouche. Cependant le café brûlant sécha ses lèvres au même moment qu'il les toucha, il lâcha brusquement la tasse qui s'explosa par terre après s'être renversé entièrement sur la table. Draco se réveilla à ce moment. Il regarda les dégâts alors qu'Harry recula soudainement. Il sortit de la chaise et s'assit parterre en pleurant. Son pantalon était trempé de café chaud qui devait lui brûler la peau. Le blond se leva brusquement et le rejoignit.

- Harry, oh par Merlin, Harry, pardonne-moi.

Draco prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et sécha d'un coup de baguette son pantalon. Immédiatement, Harry cessa de pleurer. Il prit Draco dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le blond se tendit puis soupira et lui rendit son étreinte encore une fois. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'étrange comportement du jeune homme « bébé ». Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Il tressaillit à l'idée de rêve car le sien revint encore, il le fuit.

- Harry, tu as mal ?

- Oui.

Draco recula légèrement et demanda où il pouvait avoir mal mais l'enfant ne répondit pas. A la différence, il prit le collier autour de son cou et le mit dans sa bouche.

- Draco !

- C'est un collier, pas un Draco !

Le jeune brun pencha la tête sur le côté puis leva la main sur le visage du blond, à chacun de ses gestes il le ponctua de son prénom. Il caressa avec une douceur surprenante chaque partie de son visage partant de son menton jusqu'à ses cheveux. Le blond le laissa faire, bien qu'il repensait encore à son rêve cette fois-ci, il resta à l'écoute des gazouillements du brun. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait que l'accepter… Il ne pouvait le nier. C'était maintenant impossible. Surtout à cet instant précis… Juste quand le brun le regardait avec ces yeux si verts… si doux…

- Viens, on va prendre une douche, on retestera le petit-déjeuner plus tard.

Le blond l'emmena et le brun suivit sans faire d'histoire. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain et comme d'habitude, Draco commença par ouvrir l'eau et la faire monter jusqu'à ras bord. Il la moussa ensuite puis se retourna vers Harry qui était resté debout sans rien faire.

- Allez, allez. On se déshabille.

Il lui fit passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Harry ria subitement, sa main chauffée par l'eau et légèrement mouillée venait de toucher son ventre. Draco remarqua alors qu'il était très chatouilleux de ce côté-là, alors il lui fit d'autres caresses qui lui arrachèrent d'autres rires tout en lui ôtant son pansement. Au moment où il voulut lui retirer son pantalon, Harry le stoppa brusquement. Il fit alors les mêmes gestes que le blond et tenta, bien sûr vainement, de retirer le t-shirt du blond. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux puis bafouilla :

- N-non, c'est toi qui vas à la douche, pas moi ! Je la prendrais quand tu…

- Noon !

Le jeune homme soupira puis enleva son t-shirt.

- Très bien, on prend une douche ensemble ! Mais c'est toi qui l'aura voulue, ne m'en veut pas quand tu seras revenu à la raison !

Harry eut un sourire radieux. Draco finit de les déshabiller avant de le faire rentrer dans l'eau. Une fois bien installé, il entra à son tour face à lui et mêla ses jambes aux siennes. Contrairement à Harry qui était aux anges, le blond n'était pas très à l'aise. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtif au brun, lui avait déjà vu son corps, cela ne le dérangeait plus. Mais pour le blond c'était une tout autre chose. Malgré le fait qu'il s'avait pertinemment que le jeune « enfant » ne faisait pas du tout à ce genre de détail, la gêne persistait !

Cependant, il commença rapidement à se détendre car Harry qui s'amusait avec l'eau, l'entraîna dans son jeu. Il y avait pas mal de petits jouets dans l'eau, des bulles magiques qui faisaient des formes que tout gamin qui squattait le cerveau de Harry Potter ne pouvait qu'aimer. Un vrai petit paradis pour un faux petit enfant ! Draco le regarda faire pendant un moment avant de remarquer que le brun reproduisait tous ses petits gestes qui, pour nous, nous sont anodins, mais pour lui d'une essentielle importance comme par exemple se nettoyer les mains ou se mettre du shampoing dans les cheveux. Draco avança d'ailleurs sa main et commença à lui laver les cheveux. Harry laissa tomber la bouteille hors de la baignoire et regarda Draco faire.

- Fais attention avec ça, tu pourrais t'en mettre dans les yeux. Fit-il, comme pour justifier son acte.

- Yeux ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir puis montra ses cheveux avec un sourire.

- Yeux ?

Draco s'arrêta brusquement puis rinça ses mains et toucha ses propres yeux.

- Non, yeux !

Le brun fit alors la même chose. Draco sourit alors et montra ses cheveux en prononçant le nom, Harry répéta. Pris à ce nouveau jeu, ils firent toutes les parties du visage… deux fois ! Puis Draco montra sa bouche mais ne dit rien. Harry s'exclama brusquement :

- Vouche !

Les plus heureux des deux, c'était Draco. Il y voyait là, une nette amélioration ! Pris dans l'élan, il l'enlaça, oubliant totalement sa gêne et le fait qu'ils étaient nus comme des vers. Harry rit en lui rendant son étreinte mais Draco s'écarta bien vite et rougit de son geste. Le brun heureusement ne fit pas attention à cela.

- Nous… ferions bien de sortir de là avant de fondre. Ferme les yeux.

Le brun obéit immédiatement, le blond retint un sourire puis rinça ses cheveux et son corps. Il sortit de la douche en premier, revêtant un peignoir, puis fit sortir Harry sans encombre. Il le fit de nouveau s'asseoir sur la chaise et s'occupa de ses brûlures avec le même soin qu'à chaque fois. Il fut heureux de ne pas à avoir à lui remettre un seul bandage, tout avait guéri, il y avait encore de nombreuses traces mais elles se voyaient à peine et finiraient, avec le temps, par s'effacer.

Pendant qu'il le rhabillait, Draco essayait de ne pas penser à tous cela, il ne voulait pas que son problème ne s'agrandisse. Non, parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, il avait un sérieux problème ! En regarda, le visage angélique de Harry on pourrait se dire que non… Qui ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux de cet homme ? Draco Malfoy, bien sûr ! « _Il ne s'agit plus de gagner ou non la guerre, elle est déjà finie… C'est juste un ado… comme les autres…_ » Draco ferma les yeux et se frappa la tête.

- Tais-toi, murmura-t-il.

Le brun qui n'avait pas compris son geste prit cela pour un jeu. Il avança et… caressa plus que frappa la tête du blond. Celui-ci le regarda les yeux ronds alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il continua sa caresse dans les cheveux mouillés sans les tirer et dit :

- Ch'veux ! Là !

Le blond finit par lui enlever la main de ses cheveux et le fit sortir de la salle de bain et marcher vers la cuisine. Mais soudain, Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers le blond.

- Teplé !

Draco soupira.

- Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Ta veste… MA veste, je l'ai mise à laver !

- Teplééééé !

Et il se jeta sur le blond ! Il lui fit le câlin le plus doux que jamais au monde le blond eut reçu. C'est à peine si celui-ci arrivait à respirer. Il ferma alors les yeux et sourit.

- Tu as donc décidé de m'offrir à toi comme doudou personnel. Si tel est ton souhait je l'accepte…

Le cerveau du brun ne comprit rien mais son cœur lui si. C'est comme si au fond, quelque chose s'apaisa, une chose qui avait poussé le brun à agir bizarrement. Pour Draco, quelque chose aussi changea, bien sûr il venait d'accepter sans le vouloir ou peut-être sans le voir les sentiments qu'il avait pour cet homme et en plus de le lui dire… Le brun ne pouvait pas réagir… Draco ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Mais le fait de l'avoir dit le rendit bêtement heureux.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec un « je t'aime », ce n'était pas une déclaration officielle, pas de grande pompe, pas… d'amour réciproque… Il y avait l'amour, il y a toujours eu l'amour, même caché, fragmenté, déchiré, attristé… il était là… Mais maintenant, il l'acceptait… Draco levait la tête vers Harry et maintenant il le voyait tel qu'il aurait toujours dû le voir.

- C'est donc ça, chuchota-t-il à son oreille… Merci…

Si Harry ne pouvait comprendre, même s'il avait était plus explicit il ne l'aurait compris, nous nous pouvons savoir. Savoir qu'à ce moment même où Harry avait pris Draco dans ses bras, celui-ci avait commencé à ressentir une chaleur… étrange… étrange certes mais pas totalement inconnu ! Il l'avait toujours ressenti, avant quand ses yeux se posaient sur Harry, à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard, quand ils s'engueulaient, quand ils se battaient, à main nue, à la baguette, ou au Quidditch. Il l'avait toujours ressenti et aujourd'hui encore. A la différence de tous ses autres moments, Draco n'avait jamais su ce qu'il en était, mais maintenant il savait…

- Toujours… depuis toujours…

- Oui… murmura le brun.

Draco se dégagea et le regarda longuement. L'« enfant » lui sourit puis partit vers la cuisine en gazouillant des mots sans suite mais qui petit à petit prenait forme. Le blond resta sur place… Il sentait encore la chaleur de ses bras sur ses épaules… Le souffle chaud de sa bouche contre sa joue.

- Toujours… répéta-t-il.

Le blond resta là, à regarder le sol, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve et qu'il tentait de le retrouver. Puis il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

- Suis-je vraiment bête ?

oOo

- Non, Harry c'est l'heure de dormir, viens au lit !

- Veux paaaaas !

- Il n'y pas de « veux pas » qui tiennes ! Viens au lit !

Le blond étaient déjà couché dans le lit et attendez patiemment que Harry le rejoigne. Cependant, celui-ci durant la journée qui avait rapidement passé, avait trouvé un nouveau jeu, il s'agissait de deux petites voitures, et s'amusaient à faire des crashs assis à même le sol. Et malheureusement, il avait du mal à lâcher ses voitures, c'est pourquoi Draco s'énervait avec lui depuis dix minutes.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais me coucher dans mon lit !

Il fit mine de se lever mais Harry vint le recoucher immédiatement. Il s'étala de tout son long sur lui et cria.

- Non ! Là ! 'este !

Draco rit et soudain le fit basculer pour être au dessus et lui fit des chatouilles. Le brun se tortilla de rire, cherchant mais ne trouvant aucune échappatoire. Draco se stoppa et lui dit :

- Alors tu viens dormir, ou tu veux que je me fâche à nouveau ?

Harry lui tendit ses deux petites voitures, signe de rémission, et sourit. Draco le fit se relever et lui retira son t-shirt. Il le fit ensuite glisser sous le fin drap et s'y mit aussi. Le brun vint immédiatement se coller au torse nu du blond, quémandant ses bras comme un « Protego » si efficace que personne ne pourrait les déranger ! Draco éteignit la lumière puis encercla le brun de ses bras. Bercé de nouveau par cette chaleur si… complaisante… le brun s'endormit sur le coup, et avant de le suivre, Draco eut juste le temps de murmurer :

- Suis-je vraiment bête ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Cinquième jour

**Chapitre 5 : **Cinquième jour : A l'extérieur.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

On dit souvent que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Moi je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Les enfants sont quelque chose de rare que l'on ne trouve pas partout et chacun de leur geste, chacun de leurs mots ne sont que pureté et vérité. Je crois que je commence à le comprendre, je crois… que je commence à aimer ça… est-ce mal ? Suis-je en tord ? Je suis en train de redéfinir le mot vivre…

Et ça par ta faute.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, j'ai du mal à ne pas y songer. Je me suis dit en arrivant, fait ce que tu as à faire et ne te pose aucune question. N'essai pas de deviner, encore moins d'apprendre. Après, lorsque tu redeviendras normal, je m'en irai, et tout redeviendra comme avant, je te haïrai, tu me détesteras Mais les jours passent et en même temps… ma carapace se casse…

Tout ça par ta faute…

Maintenant, j'en viens à détester ce jour… A me poser des questions. Du plus profond de mes tripes je ressens cette peur immense qui me fait mal… et je me dit, reste comme tu es parce que je veux continuer à t'aimer… Car oui je t'aime…

Par ta faute…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

Des petits coups secs le réveillèrent. Draco retira sa tête du moelleux coussin et desserra son bras du corps de Harry. Il entendait très bien maintenant le persistant bruit qui provenait du fond de la maison. Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez pour se réveiller et se leva lentement pour ne pas en faire de même avec l'« enfant ». Harry n'eut qu'un petit grommellement avant de se tourner pour se rendormir aussi sec. Certes il ressentait le manque du blond mais pas assez pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se félicita puis enfila un t-shirt avant de se diriger vers le salon d'où l'on frappait encore.

Les bruits étaient de plus en plus forts et lorsqu'il rentra dans le salon, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il provenait de la porte vitrée et qu'ils étaient tapés par nul autre que Albus Dumbledore. Draco fit un geste pour qu'il cesse son tapage et vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour et excuse-moi, Draco. A Londres, il est déjà plus de midi. Je n'avais pas pensé au décalage horaire.

- Non, non ce n'est pas grave, entrez.

Le vieux directeur obéit et pénétra dans la maison. Draco plissa les yeux et remarqua une chose :

- Vous avez rajouté une protection pour que personne ne rentre…

- … à part toi et Harry, oui.

Il hocha la tête.

- Toute autre personne doit avoir votre accord pour entrer dans cette maison… Harry dort-il ?

- Oui, oui.

- Il… progresse ?

- Enormément… Il arrive à aligner quelques mots, à apprendre le nom des choses. Il retient pratiquement instantanément. Il marche, il court… Il obéit quand je lui dis quelque chose, des choses comme « viens ici » ou « manges ». Il réagit à son prénom aussi, et ça depuis le début.

- Bien… bien… Sérieusement, je pensais qu'il aurait fait beaucoup plus de progrès que cela… mais… ce n'est pas grave.

Draco le regarda longuement, le vieil homme avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, et surtout très inquiet. Il l'invita alors à s'asseoir et lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose, Dumbledore ne refusa pas. Une fois servi et bien installé Draco fut le premier à parler, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Voilà cinq jours qu'il était coupé du monde et qu'il n'avait aucune information, lui qui était toujours à la page !

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ?

Le directeur soupira en serrant étroitement sa tasse de café entre ses mains fanées. A cet instant il avait l'air plus vieux que d'habitude, comme si les années l'avaient subitement rattrapé. Il hésitait et cela se voyait.

- Nous avons eu… quelques problèmes.

- C'est en rapport avec Harry et la forteresse ?

- Oui, en quelques sortes… J'aimerais que tu comprennes le miracle qu'il s'est produit lors de cette étrange nuit.

- Vous m'avez dit de ne plus m'occuper de cela.

- Oui mais malheureusement, il semblerait que les choses viennent d'elle-même vous chercher…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire…

- Attends… et écoute s'il te plait.

Draco hocha la tête mais juste au moment où le directeur allait démarrer, du bruit se fit entendre dans la maison.

- Est-ce… Harry ?

- Bien sûr, qui voulez-vous que se soit d'autre ?

- Peux-tu aller le chercher, j'aimerais le voir…

- Oui, je reviens vite.

Le directeur attendit patiemment le retour du blond. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la chambre mais ne trouva aucune trace du brun. Il chercha une à une dans toutes les pièces de la maison avant de le retrouver. Il était dans la salle de loisir, assis par terre, et jouait avec la malle grande ouverte. Le blond expira brusquement de soulagement, faisant sursauter le brun. En le voyant, le brun rit et montra le jouet dans sa main qui était un petit cheval.

- Draco ! Là !

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Tiens !

- Non, merci ! Ranges-le. Ranges tout, nous avons un invité…

Le brun jeta le cheval dans la malle et la referma brusquement puis il vint vers le blond.

- Eh… tu n'oublies pas tout le reste par hasard ?

- Non.

Le blond soupira et sortit sa baquette. Il ordonna d'un mouvement à tous les jouets de se ranger d'eux-mêmes puis prit la main du brun qu'il emmena vers le salon. Mais celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement devant la cuisine et le tira vers elle.

- Miam ! Faim !

- Je te donnerais à manger plus tard, tiens-toi tranquille pendant un moment.

L'« enfant » obéit mais bouda légèrement. Il suivit le blond jusqu'au salon qui l'installa juste à côté du directeur.

- Bonjour, Harry…

Le jeune brun le regarda la bouche grande ouverte puis sourit.

- Tu l'as bien soigné, constata le professeur.

- Oui, les crèmes que vous m'avez laissé était parfaite pour ses brûlures. Les cicatrices ont presque toutes disparu.

- Il faudra remercier Mme Pomfresh…

Le brun attrapa brusquement une mèche de la longue barbe blanche de Dumbledore en riant et s'écriant :

- Cheveux !

Draco eut un sourire.

- Lâche, Harry.

Il obéit immédiatement et descendit du canapé. Draco alluma la télé et le brun vint s'asseoir près d'elle pour la regarder.

- Laissons-le, murmura le blond. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en tirer quoique se soit pour l'instant, alors cela ne servirait à rien de l'angoisser. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne encore tout ce qui se passe autour de lui.

- C'est vrai. Mais il est plus évolué que tu ne m'as dit.

- Oui… chaque jour, chaque matin, il se réveille plus intelligent que la veille. Ces rêves doivent l'aider.

- Des rêves ?

- Oui…

Le blond partit un moment dans ses pensées. C'était souvent ses rêves qui l'aidaient à se comprendre et à s'apprendre, pourquoi se serait différent pour Harry ?

- Les rêves aident… chuchota-t-il.

Il secoua la tête avant de redescendre sur terre. Il regarda son professeur.

- Venez, nous allons discuter ailleurs.

Il l'emmena dans la cuisine où il l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la table.

- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais je vous en pris, parlez !

- Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris par ton changement. Sourit le vieux pendant que le blond débutait.

- Mon changement ?

- Il est vrai que nous avons eu de légère crainte car nous connaissions très bien ta réticence envers Harry. Mais… le peu que j'ai pu voir depuis ce matin est assez concluant. Peu importe le nieras-tu… quelque chose a changé en toi. Je le vois aussi facilement que la couleur de ta peau.

Le blond s'arrêta un instant puis il demanda, d'un coup de baguette, aux aliments de finir le petit-déjeuner tout seul. Il se retourna alors et défia le vieil homme des yeux.

- J'ai bien peur que vous vous trompiez. Rien chez moi ne s'est changé. J'ai toujours était comme ça… Toujours !

- Oui je sais… Mais voilà où est le changement !

- Je ne comprends pas…

Le directeur se pencha et eut un demi-sourire malicieux.

- Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde pour le dire !

Le blond évasa la discussion bien trop humiliante à son goût d'un geste éventail de la main.

- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas venu ici pour parler de moi !

- Bien, au contraire… je suis spécialement venu pour toi.

Draco écarquilla les yeux puis soudain les plissa. Il arrêta l'auto petit-déjeuner et recommença à le faire lui-même.

- J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas vraiment aimer la suite.

- Eh bien pour que tu comprennes bien tout le reste il faut d'abord que je commence par là où je me suis arrêté.

- Faîtes…

- Comme je te l'ai dit, le soir où nous avons retrouvé Harry, celui-ci avait accompli le miracle de toute une vie. Je crois que même moi, lorsque je m'étais à la recherche de… enfin, de nouvelle magie, je n'avais pas pu trouver mieux.

- De quoi vous voulez parler ? De la magie instinctive de Harry ? C'est à la portée de n'importe quel enfant ! Il a été torturé, maltraité… peut-être même violé… c'est tout à fait plausible que sa magie comprimée par je ne sais quoi, une fois libérée…

- Draco… Il a rasé la forteresse de Voldemort… entièrement ! Qu'il ait détruit une partie du château, j'aurais compris, mais pas autant !

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Il ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter pour rien…

Dumbledore hocha négativement la tête.

- Peu importe… pour l'instant ce n'est pas ça le problème…

- Qu'en est-il ?

- A travers les débris de la forteresse noire et les corps ensanglantés, pratiquement méconnaissables, nous avons quand même réussi à retrouver la plupart des mangemorts et puis Voldemort aussi… du moins, ce qu'il en reste !

- Comme vous me l'avez dit, Harry a fait du bon boulot, je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème !

- Le problème, Draco, c'est que tous les mangemorts n'ont pas été retrouvé ! Il y en a pas mal qui sont en vadrouille quelque part et qui attende le bon moment pour frapper. Ce qu'ils veulent ? Vengeance bien sûr. Tuer l'homme qui a détruit leur rêve de pouvoir…

- Mais nous sommes en sécurité non ? Cette maison n'est-elle pas hyper protégée ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Il n'y pas de peur à avoir ! Quoiqu'il en soit… Draco… ton père en fait parti…

Cette fois-ci, Draco s'arrêta totalement. Il plissa des yeux puis murmura :

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Lorsque le ministère retrouvera les mangemorts enfuis, il ne leur fera pas de cadeau. A aucun ! Et encore moins à ton père…

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire quoique se soit ?

Cette fois-ci se fut Dumbledore qui fut surpris. Il écarquilla les yeux et se releva, le dos droit sur sa chaise.

- Tu ne sais donc rien ?

- Et que devrais-je savoir.

- Mais… ton père… Il ne t'a… rien dit ?

- Rien dit sur quoi ? S'énerva le blond en se retournant brusquement.

- Sur son allégeance…

Draco resta stoïque. Non il ne savait rien, parce que son père ne lui parlait plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Il l'avait mis à l'écart ne lui laissant pas le choix. En faite… c'est ce qu'il avait pensé au début mais maintenant qu'il en y revenait, une autre possibilité s'ouvrait à lui… L'avait-il mis à l'écart pour le protéger ? Autrefois jamais il n'y aurait pensé… car son père était… son père…

- Je… J-je… Mon père est un fidèle de Voldemort ! Voilà ce que je sais.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Non… non plus maintenant…

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas revu ?

- … Depuis l'enterrement…

- Et bien, dis-toi qu'au même moment, il m'a contacté…

- Vous l'avez…

- Il m'a demandé de l'enrôler dans ma milice, dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'il me fournirait toutes les informations que je voulais. Il est devenu mon espion. Grâce à lui de nombreuses batailles furent évitées et des vies furent sauvés… Tout en restant le bras droit de Voldemort, il me donnait des informations que même Severus n'aurait pu lui arracher. Se fut une aide plus que précieuse. Personne ne le savait, pas même Severus… Le discréditer sera donc dur ! Très dur… Il faut absolument le retrouver avant que le ministère ne le retrouve.

- Et c'est là que j'entre en jeu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et non… Je ne suis pas du tout sûr qu'il veuille te rejoindre, surtout s'il est persuadé que tu le détestes… Je pensais en effet qu'il viendrait, mais maintenant que tu me dis qu'il ne t'a rien dit… C'est tout autre chose. De plus, le faire venir c'est prendre le risque que des mangemorts le suivent et nous pouvons le courir ! Harry n'est pas assez fort… pas assez… grand si je puis dire.

- Si c'est le cas, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant.

- Exact ! Comme je te l'ai dit, en venant ce matin j'aurais cru qu'il serait beaucoup plus évolué… Il ne faut cependant pas qu'il retrouve la mémoire tout de suite. Il faut qu'il attende qu'il soit hors de danger avant…

- Pourquoi ?

- Draco… Il y a des choses dont on n'est jamais fier et qu'on aimerait mieux oublier plutôt que de vivre avec…

- C'est vrai…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Les mangemorts ne sauront pas se cacher assez longtemps. D'ici une semaine, nous les aurons tous dénichés. Tout le monde s'y met à fond dehors.

- Je devrais donc attendre encore une semaine avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici… Mais où irais-je après ?

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu à Poudlard, dois-je te rappeler que ton année n'est pas terminée ?

- A qui la faute ?

Alors que le directeur allait répondre, du fin fond du salon, Harry cria :

- Dracoooooo !

Le blond s'excusa auprès du professeur et le rejoint. Il le retrouva dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé sauf que sa tête était retournée vers Draco et plus vers la télé.

- Faim !

- Tssss ! Viens, c'est prêt !

Le jeune brun sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il l'installa sur une chaise et lui apporta l'assiette, ainsi qu'un biberon. Cela fit rire le professeur qui n'avait pas bougé.

- J'étais sûr et certain que tu ne l'utiliserais pas !

- Moi aussi, grogna le blond en lui lançant un regard noir. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, je vais plutôt prendre congé, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot… Je reviendrais dans trois jours pour voir si tout va bien…

- Pas de problème…

Le vieil homme allait sortir quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

- Draco… je vais faire tout mon possible en ce qui concerne ton père… Je sais que tu t'en fiches mais… je pense vraiment qu'il devrait avoir le bénéfice du doute. Ce que je t'ai dit n'est que pure vérité… S'il souhaite te revoir une dernière fois, il tentera vainement de te chercher…

- S'il n'ait pas passé à Poudlard, alors il ne me cherchera pas. Vous vous faîtes des illusions. Cet homme ne me considère pas comme son fils. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache qu'il en ait un…

- C'est là que tu te trompes.

- Peu importe… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… pas devant Harry en tout cas…

Celui-ci avait suivit toute la conversation les oreilles dressées et les yeux grands ouverts, même le blessé. Il avait rapidement senti la tristesse de son blond lorsque le vieux monsieur avait parlé.

- Draco ?

- Qui a-t-il ?

Le jeune homme montra sa cuillère.

- Teplé…

Draco la lui prit sans faire de commentaire, il voulait que son professeur s'en aille. Il commença alors à lui donner à manger en faisant en sorte d'être le plus concentré du monde. Dumbledore regarda l'image avec un sourire qui s'attrista légèrement. Si seulement le blond savait… Il partit sans rien dire, pensant que cela devait être mieux ainsi. Le blond saurait tout en temps et en heure. Peut-être même n'aurait-il pas dû venir les embêter… En tout les cas, il savait maintenant que le blond ne chercherait pas à retrouver son père, donc Harry continuerait à être en sécurité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de rentrer en contact avec son père… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la cuisine que le vieil homme avait refermée sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre un moment. Toute sa vie durant, il était persuadé que son père était du côté des méchants, partisan à cent pour cent des magouilles de Voldemort. Qu'on vienne maintenant lui dire qu'il était en fait aussi innocent que l'homme juste à côté de lui. Il le regarda et soupira. Non, pas aussi, cela ne risquait pas ! Personne ne pouvait être aussi innocent que lui ! Mais bon…

Cette nouvelle plus qu'embarrassante commença à torturer le pauvre cerveau du blond qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vieux directeur était venu lui dire cela… « _Parce que c'est ton père, abruti !_ » s'injuria-t-il. Et voilà, maintenant il avait un problème de plus sur les bras. D'abord Harry puis son père… Le jeune homme en face de lui commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter pour le blond. Il avait autant mal que lui, il ressentait sa tristesse au plus profond de son cœur comme une flèche qui venait à le transperçait de part en part.

Il posa une main sur son visage et celui-ci sursauta. Le blond le regarda un moment, puis baissa les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as de la chance, Harry.

Pouvait-il vraiment parler de chance dans ce cas-là ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, vraiment désolée, ne me tuer pas!<strong>_

_**Les suivants sont plus longs promis!**_

_**A bientôt**___


	6. Chapter 6: Sixième jour

**Chapitre 6 :** Sixième jour : Tristesse et Réflexions…

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes rêves… Je comprends plus rien, je nage dans le noir absolument… Je nage dans la peur. C'est comme si c'était toi qui avais pris le contrôle. Comment ? Je suis le meilleur occlument de ma génération. Comment ? Pourquoi…

Me hais-tu à ce point pour me troubler autant… Harry… que feras-tu quand tu sauras ? Tu m'as toujours haï… alors pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Par inadvertance ? Peut-être étais-je la dernière personne à qui tu pensais avant d'exploser… tu me maudissais sûrement, tu te disais : Si je pouvais le revoir, je le tuerais…

Pourquoi en suis-je si triste, je t'aime et je te déteste. J'aimerais que tu te réveilles et que tu me dises enfin quels sont tes véritables sentiments envers moi… Juste pour savoir… Si je dois me suicider ou t'embrasser…

Dis moi avec des mots…

Dis le moi…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

- Draco ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et baissa les yeux jusqu'à Harry. Immédiatement son regard s'adoucit et un sourire se plaqua sur sa bouche. Les deux hommes étaient dans la salle de jeu. Draco « lisait » un livre, oui entre guillemets parce qu'il n'avait pas dépassé la première page depuis une demi heure, et Harry jouait toujours avec ses jouets. Il montra le jouet qu'il avait dans la main à Draco et sourit.

- Egade !

Il appuya sur un bouton et un brusque cri de dragon sortit du jouet. Harry éclata de rire et montra de nouveau le jouet.

- T'as vu ? Egade, egade !

Il recommença son manège et rit encore. Il émit alors le rugissement du dragon. Draco se pencha et prit le jouet. Il appuya sur le bouton et le cri retendit encore, faisant rire à nouveau l'« enfant ».

- C'est un dragon.

- Draco ?

- Non… un dragon.

- Un dracon…

- Si tu veux.

Il lui rendit le jouet et remarqua que l'enfant avait cessé de rire. Il le regardait avec un triste visage, une interrogation pointue dessus, on la voyait comme la cicatrice qu'il portait… « Pourquoi le blond semblait-il si triste ? » Draco le remarqua immédiatement et ne voulut pas rentrer dans une discussion trop longue à supporter pour le brun. Il lui caressa alors les cheveux et lui dit :

- Vas jouer, vas… Je veux finir de lire ce bouquin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais se rapprocha un peu plus de l'autre et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se délectant de sa chaleur et son odeur. De sa présence surtout. Draco le laissa faire sans rien dire. Au contraire il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux puis le repoussa légèrement, descendit du fauteuil et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun serra un peu plus, le jouet se perdit quelque part parterre.

Et Draco pleura… Il pleura aussi silencieusement qu'il put, car il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il pleura amèrement essayant de le cacher à son homme… Mais c'était impossible parce que l'autre l'avait senti alors il pleura aussi. Leurs corps tremblèrent sèchement. Si Harry avait été dans son état normal, peut-être n'aurait-il pas pleuré, peut-être l'aurait-il seulement réconforté, lui parler, lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais Harry n'était pas dans son état normal… Et tout ne va pas bien… Il était le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Draco se reprit le premier, il ne chercha pas à fuir le brun car il savait que cela risquait de lui faire du mal s'il agissait de la sorte. Il se releva et le regarda longuement avant d'embrasser ses deux joues.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste…

- Riste…

- Je vais aller préparer à manger, d'accord ? Finis de jouer, puis viens me voir quand tu as faim.

- Oui !

Le blond se leva mais ne quitta pas tout de suite la pièce il regarda le brun qui avait repris son jouet.

- Eh !

Harry releva la tête et ils se sourirent.

- N'oublies pas de tout ranger, est-ce clair !

- Oui !

Draco sortit ensuite et à peine dans le couloir, il perdit son sourire. Il avait honte de s'être ainsi allé mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se comprendre de toute façon. Il y avait toutes ses choses qu'il ne faisait jamais, qu'il avait longtemps rêvé de faire, et maintenant qu'il avait peur quand il les faisait… Il y avait trop de choses nouvelles qui venaient démembrer les anciennes… trop de choses à penser. Des choses qu'il avait longtemps mises de côté… Il y avait Harry, il y avait son père, il y avait… l'amour…

Il aimait et c'est cela qui le faisait le plus peur. Il était tombé amoureux. Il était tombé amoureux d'Harry… ces mots faisait fracasser son cœur contre sa poitrine. Il aimait… pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait. Il était à la fois heureux et très inquiet. Parce qu'il y avait quatre dix-neuf pour cent de chance que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Et en l'apprenant… si jamais Harry venait à savoir son lourd secret… Draco était foutu…

Le blond entra dans la cuisine et s'adonna directement aux préparatifs. Ses pensées tournaient entre son père et Harry. Il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore s'occuperait de son père mais si celui-ci le cherchait réellement, il aurait plus de chance de le trouver lui ! Malheureusement pour cela il faudrait mettre Harry en danger… Et c'est cela qui l'avait fait pleurer.

Ce gros dilemme qui partageait son cœur, sauver son père et risquer de perdre son seul amour, ou sauver son amour et risquer de perdre son seul père ? Y aurait-il un juste milieu ? Un milieu où il était sûr de ne pas perdre les deux ? Si seulement il y en avait un… même un tout petit…

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

Harry rentra dans la pièce et s'assit sur une des chaises de la table. Il posa sa tête contre ses bras et se lova sur la table.

- Z'ai faim…

- Ça arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi l'es riste ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre… quoi lui dire sans mentir ? Pas grand-chose sûrement… Il tenta tout de même.

- Parce que… parce que… c'est comme ça… Il arrive que parfois on soit triste. Quand on a peur, quand on est fatigué… même quand on a faim. Rit-il.

Il présenta l'assiette de pâtes Carbonara au brun qui se redressa d'un coup avec un sourire.

- Tu vois lorsque que tu n'as plus faim, tu te sens mieux…

- Toi t'as faim ?

- Oui, mon ange, j'ai faim…

Draco rougit brusquement au surnom qu'il lui avait donné, c'était sortit tout seul, mais il n'y rien de plus vrai pour le qualifier, du point de vu du blond… le brun lui, la bouche pleine de pâte et de sauce blanche partout autour sourit et demanda :

- Quoi ange ?

- C'est… un homme avec des ailes et une auréole. Il veille sur le sommeil des gentils enfants… Il est très gentil.

Draco avait fait exprès de ne pas parler de mort ou autre il ne voulait pas que ce genre de mots percutent Harry et le sensibilisent… ou même… lui rende son esprit…

- Quoi aile ?

Draco réfléchit et soudain fit apparaître un oiseau qui parcourut la salle avec gaieté.

- Tu vois, ça c'est un oiseau. Les oiseaux ont des ailes, ça leur sert pour voler.

Harry rit et se leva pour attraper l'oiseau. Il faillit renverser la chaise, et lui par la même occasion mais Draco, ayant le réflexe aiguisé depuis qu'ils étaient ici, le rattrapa agilement et fit disparaître l'oiseau. Le brun regarda alors derrière lui.

- Moi n'ai pas d'aile ! Peux pas être un ange, bouda-t-il.

- Si… pour moi tu l'es. Tu ne l'es pas réellement, mais tu es aussi gentil et aimable qu'eux…

Il aurait pu lui dire, aussi beau, sensible… mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pousse le bouchon… Harry eut l'air de comprendre parce qu'il lui fit un sourire des plus magnifique.

- Allez, finis de manger maintenant.

- Oui !

oOo

Draco emmena Harry un peu dehors sur la plage. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, cela avait fait un bien fou au brun et il avait rapidement appris à marcher et courir, peut-être que cela lui permettra de parler mieux. Déjà il commençait à parler bien, c'était pas mal. Draco savait que d'ici demain il aurait réappris tous les mots qu'il fallait pour faire une phrase complète, et peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance, trois ou quatre à la suite !

Dans cette triste journée où Draco avait le cœur déchiré en deux, le blond, retrouva un peu d'espoir dans les rires du brun qui s'amusa avec l'eau pendant qu'il installait un parasol qu'il avait invoqué et une grande nappe sur le sable. Il faisait attention aux moindres cris du brun qui hurlait à chaque fois qu'une vague, ramenée avec brusquerie sur le sable par le vent, lui chatouillait les orteils. Obligatoirement quand elle repartait, il éclatait de rire. Lorsque Draco vint le rejoindre il lui montra les vagues et lui dit :

- T'as vu, t'as vu ?

- Oui, Harry… Comment ne pourrais-je pas les voir ?

- Egarde !

- Répètes après moi ! Re-garde !

- Regarde !

- Bien. C'est la mer. Il est déconseillé de la boire… C'est trop salé.

- Quoi salé ?

- Je t'expliquerais ce soir. Tu veux essayer de nager ?

- Quoi… ?

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Viens…

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans l'eau malgré le fait qu'il était habillé. Harry hésita un moment à le suivre, il regardait l'eau comme si c'était un grand danger puis il se laissa entraîner. Si Draco y allait cela voulait dire que c'était bien, voilà ce à quoi il pensait quand il marcha dans l'eau. Le blond lui sourit et lui dit :

- N'aie pas peur, c'est amusant de nager non ?

L'eau était déjà à leur taille et Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'amuser, il se rapprocha brusquement du blond quand une vague plus puissante que les autres passa sur lui.

- Ça bouge…

Draco éclata de rire.

- C'est normal que ça bouge, Harry, c'est de l'eau.

- Mais le sable, y bouge pas…

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'il faudra que je t'apprenne…

Le blond, sans le lâcher s'éloigna légèrement puis lui jeta de l'eau dessus. Cela ranima le brun qui rit et oublia peu à peu sa peur. Le blond disparut totalement de devant lui mais il sentait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il tira brusquement et le blond réapparut, complètement mouillé. Le brun écarquilla alors les yeux et s'exclama :

- Oh, c'est comme la douche !

Le blond le poussa alors et l'homme tomba dans l'eau. De suite il chercha l'air libre avec de grand geste perdu et le blond le remonta immédiatement. Harry s'agrippa à lui avec peine respirant bruyamment. Le blond rit de sa peur, ce qui calma petit à petit l'«enfant ».

- Pas marrant.

Mais brusquement il le fit tomber à son tour. Malheureusement le petit avait beaucoup plus peur que le blond alors il vint le reprendre. Draco rit longuement, le brun vint l'accompagner. Le blond ne chercha pas à aller plus loin que la poitrine par égard pour Harry qui ne savait pas encore nager. Il le testa pour cela et lui montra les gestes les plus simples qu'Harry assimila rapidement.

Tandis que l'un n'avait plus peur de nager seul et que l'autre avait un temps soit peu oublié ses problèmes plus ou moins grave, la journée passa rapidement dans l'eau chaude de la plage. Au bout de trois heures de rire et d'amusements, Harry montra quelques signes de fatigue. Il vint se coller à Draco, enserrant ses épaules et posant sa tête contre sa nuque.

- Chuis fatigué…

- On va rentrer.

Draco se sentit soudainement brûlant, il obligea Harry à le lâcher et le prit par la main. Ils retournèrent sur le sable chaud et Harry, en sortant de l'eau, eut cette sensation que l'on a tous : il se sentit lourd comme la pierre. Cela l'entrava quelque peu, il eut un gros coup de barre et du mal à marcher.

- Chuis fatigué, répéta-t-il.

- Installe-toi sur la serviette et fais un petit somme.

Ils s'assirent ensemble dessus puis le blond lui retira son t-shirt trempé. A peine le brun s'allongea-t-il qu'il s'endormit d'un coup. Draco retira à son tour son vêtement et les essora. Il invoqua alors un panier et les déposa à l'intérieur. Il regarda un moment le jeune homme dormir puis replia ses jambes contre son ventre et posa sa tête dessus. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour le distraire, sa tristesse et ses réflexions revinrent. Il ferma ses yeux, il aurait aussi voulu fermer son esprit… Mais c'était impossible.

Alors il tenta de rationaliser tout ça. Il avait deux choix… Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne passerait pas un seul jour, pas une seule heure, pas une seule minute sans lui à moins de retomber dans le tréfonds qu'il venait d'en sortir. Pas tant qu'il ne serait arrivé au stade adulte, ou du moins un peu plus évolué. Malheureusement Draco ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là… Cela allait faire une semaine qu'ils étaient ici et le ministère ne mettait jamais longtemps à dénicher un mangemort à part s'il avait quitté le pays.

Hors, d'après les dires de Dumbledore cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Les mangemorts, à cause d'Harry, son père, à cause de lui. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il l'aide à quitter le pays. Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais était un très bon père… mais tout de même, il s'agissait de son père et quoi qu'il en fût, il l'aimait… Cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

Oui mais voilà, partir à la recherche de son père, signifiait abandonner Harry et ça non plus c'était impensable ! Malheureusement Harry n'était en sécurité que ici… Le blond se fourragea furieusement le crâne et espérant que la solution apparaîtrait… Et elle apparu !

Il releva doucement la tête alors qu'un sourire naquit sur son visage… mais oui ! Ça y est il venait de le trouver son juste milieu ! Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas pensé dès les premiers instants ? Il réfléchit longuement pendant une demi-heure, sur comment rejoindre l'endroit. Il se releva ensuite et s'étira avec délice. Dans sa tête, ses pensées s'apaisèrent, légèrement toujours inquiètes mais plus trop maintenant que la solution à tous ses problèmes venaient d'apparaître ! Juste au moment où il allait retourner dans l'eau, Harry se releva en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai mal… chuchota l'« enfant » d'une voix pâteuse.

Draco s'accroupit immédiatement.

- Tu as mal, mon ange ? Où ça montre-moi.

- A le yeux…

- A l'œil.

- Non, là ! Le yeux !

Il montra son œil plus rouge que d'habitude. Et Draco fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il essaya de le toucher mais Harry l'arrêta en grimaçant.

- Non, j'ai mal.

- Laisse moi voir si tu veux que je te soigne…

- Ça va faire mal ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas… je ne te ferais jamais du mal volontairement…

Harry le laissa alors faire et Draco toucha avec précaution son œil qui s'enflait de plus en plus.

- Merde, jura le blond dans sa barbe inexistante. Je n'avais pas pensé que l'eau de la mer irriterait ta blessure. Viens rentrons je vais te soigner.

- L'es méchant, l'eau de la mer… bouda le brun.

Draco rit et le leva.

- Viens, répéta-t-il.

Il prit le panier, fit disparaître le reste d'un coup de baguette magique puis regagna la maison avec Harry. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à pleurer. La douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Draco ne put que le serrer contre lui et soudain il eut une idée…

- Fais moi un câlin, lui dit-il.

Le petit grand cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Il le regarda un moment puis obéit en pressant son corps contre le sien. Draco ferma alors les yeux et le serra fort. Puis il transplana. Ils atterrirent dans la salle de bain, le brun n'avait même pas remarqué la différence. Draco au contraire eut un sourire resplendissant. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il pouvait transplaner et cela fit un plus dans sa prochaine mission. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'un tout petit peu de chance et il pouvait y arriver ! Il en était sûr !

Revenant sur terre, il remarqua que Harry s'était relevé et regardait autour de lui, sans comprendre. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions il l'assit sur une chaise et sortit plusieurs crèmes et bandages. Il prit aussi une fiole de potion.

- Tiens, il faut que tu boives ça, c'est contre la douleur !

- Ça va faire mal ?

- Non, mon ange…

Le brun prit la fiole et fit la moue.

- C'est bon ? C'est quoi ?

Draco remarqua de suite l'évolution de son parlé… Il sourit doucement.

- C'est une potion magique. Elle guérit toutes les douleurs, par contre elle n'est pas très bonne. Ça a un goût amer…

- C'est quoi amer ?

- Goûte, tu verras… Bois tout d'un coup !

L'« enfant » but la potion d'une traite et fit une horrible grimace par la suite. Draco rit puis lui dit de fermer les yeux.

- Tu as toujours mal ?

- Non, plus mal ! C'est bien la potion magique… mais c'est pas bon !

- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu pourras toujours avoir confiance en moi.

Le brun sourit de contentement puis Draco, légèrement troublé, se pencha sur son œil et le massa doucement avec la crème. D'un rouge vif, il décolora pour n'être plus que enflé. Draco lui entoura la tête du bandage blanc, en faisant attention pour qu'il ne tire pas ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le brun en essayant de le retirer.

- N'y touche pas. C'est pour que ta blessure guérisse plus vite…

- Mais si elle guérisse pas plus vite ?

- Guérit… on dit guérit.

- Si elle guérit pas plus vite ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va juste mettre ça aujourd'hui et demain on le retirera pour voir, ok ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et si demain c'est pas guéri ?

- On le mettra le temps qu'il faudra… ça te dérange ?

Le brun toucha une fois de plus ses bandages puis lui dit avec un grand sourire :

- Ça ira !

Le blond sourit, assez fier de lui et d'Harry intérieurement. Ce dernier faisait des progrès fulgurant, cela se voyait à l'œil nu ! Il fourragea les cheveux du brun.

- C'est bien.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre puis il murmura :

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'assez important. Allons dans le salon.

Harry obtempéra tout en se posant quelques questions. Ils revinrent dans le salon et Draco le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

- Ecoute Harry… Nous… nous devons partir… nous allons devoir quitter cet endroit pour un autre, d'accord ?

Le brun assimila petit à petit ce que le blond disait avant de répondre :

- On va… où ?

- Dans une autre maison. Une maison encore plus grande que celle-ci… Malheureusement… il n'y aura plus de plage ni de mer…

- La mer, elle est méchante…

- M'en voilà ravi si cela ne te dérange pas que l'on s'en aille.

- Tu vas me laisser ?

- Non, non !

Le blond se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ça sera comme tout le temps, sauf que… on va changer de maison.

- Y a d'autres gens comme dans la télé ?

- Je… ne pense pas. Peut-être que oui…

- J'aimerais voir des gens…

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il décida de commencer à inculquer le danger à Harry. Parce que malheureusement, s'il quittait cet endroit avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé la mémoire, le danger serait partout… même s'il était sûr que l'endroit où ils les emmèneraient était tout à fait sécuritaire… On ne sait jamais…

- Ecoute Harry… Toutes les personnes… ne sont pas forcément gentilles… Certaines… aimeraient te voir triste.

- Pourquoi ? C'est des méchants ?

Draco sauta sur l'occasion. Il fallait qu'il se mette au niveau du cerveau de Harry. Sachant pertinemment que demain il aurait encore plus évolué, qu'il pourrait apprendre plus pour l'instant, il n'en resta qu'à une image :

- Oui… il existe des personnes méchantes comme la mer cet après-midi. Sauf que la mer, elle n'a pas fait exprès de te faire mal… mais là… ces personnes pourraient essayer de te faire du mal… intentionnellement.

- Pour que je sois triste ?

- Oui…

- Tu les laisseras me faire du mal ?

- Non, non jamais ! Je serais toujours avec toi… alors ne t'éloignes pas trop de moi d'accord ?

- Je ne partirais pas trop loin, je le promets !

Le blond rit.

- D'accord, d'accord…

Harry sourit et soudain se releva et posa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Le blond rougit comme une tomate mais se ressaisit vite.

- Tu resteras toujours avec moi pas vrai ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Toujours, mon ange… toujours !

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents. Draco remarqua alors une jolie chose qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Dans l'œil à demi plissé du brun, sa pupille avait encore légèrement grandi et pris de la consistance, ce n'était pas encore totalement ça, mais c'était bien là… c'était un bon début… Draco se redressa et s'exclama :

- Bon alors… qui c'est qui a un petit creux ?

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre et Draco fit la moue.

- Cela veut dire… Qui est-ce qui a faim !

- Moi ! Cria le brun.

- Le premier dans la cuisine ! Fit le blond en s'élançant déjà dans la pièce adjacente.

Le brun le suivit en riant. Le reste du jour se passa sans encombre et le soir venu, les deux hommes se couchèrent dans le lit d'Harry. Draco le regarda longuement après qu'il se soit endormit caressant doucement son visage comme une berceuse que l'on chante à un bébé… Il souriait bêtement. Il était heureux…

Il y a des choses qui ne devrait pas changer et qui change et d'autre qui ne change pas mais qui le devrait… Demain est un autre jour et Draco pria pratiquement toute la nuit que la chance soit avec lui… Il le fallait… Pour le bien de son nouvel amour… pour le bien de son père… il le fallait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malheureusement je me tiens à ma structure de départ: un chapitre par jours alors il est vrai que parfois, il y a des chapitres plus court que les autres et d'autre plus long,<strong>_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**DarkDeesse**_


	7. Chapter 7: Septième jour

_**Désolé pour le retard **_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong> Une semaine : Le manoir Malfoy.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Plus besoin de le nier, voilà une semaine que j'ai perdu mon cœur… Je ne rêve plus que de toi, de ton visage qui sourit, de tes mains qui caressent, de ta bouche qui embrasse… Je ne vois que toi partout… Ce n'est plus les mêmes rêves, ce n'est plus comme avant… Mais ce n'est pas si mal…

Je t'aime, je l'assume, ce n'est plus de ta faute, c'est de la mienne… je prie maintenant que le jour où tu redeviendras comme avant, tu ne me vois plus comme un danger potentiel, un ennemi qu'il faut éliminer… Peut-être que si je me montre encore plus doux avec toi maintenant, accepteras-tu de m'aimer après…

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant… à prédire ou tenter de vainement entrapercevoir l'avenir alors que le présent m'est encore inconnu et qu'il s'annonce périlleux… Je ne démords pas de ce que je t'ai promis… Harry je serais avec toi, même quand tu ne seras plus Harry…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

Draco se leva de bonne heure. Il avait réglé le réveil à cinq heures du matin, car il avait calculé le décalage horaire. Avant-hier, Dumbledore était arrivé à six heures, en disant qu'il était plus de midi là-bas. Il arriverait donc vers midi, le temps qu'il le réveille et le prépare… D'ailleurs le jeune brun plissa méchamment les yeux et bouda.

- Draco… éteint, je suis fatigué !

Le blond sourit de contentement et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Réveille toi, mon ange, il faut que nous partions.

Le brun se leva d'un coup.

- Tu vas me laisser si je ne viens pas ?

- Non ! Si tu ne veux pas partir, nous ne partirons pas…

- Si, si je veux y aller ! Allons-y !

Le brun se leva prestement et passa au dessus du blond.

- Vite, vite, on y va !

Le blond rit.

- Calme toi ! Nous y allons, nous y allons…

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement puis soudain il se retourna.

- Dis, on reviendra ici ?

Le blond réfléchit puis il sourit.

- Oui ! On reviendra quand tu le voudras, tu n'auras qu'à me le demander…

Le brun poussa un cri de joie avant de courir hors de la pièce. Draco sourit de plus belle.

- Je pense que l'évolution vocal est terminée, murmura-t-il en se levant. S'il lui a fallu une semaine pour arriver jusque là, je pense qu'il ne lui faudra que deux semaines pour recouvrer la totalité de ses capacités…

Soudain Harry revient, toujours en furie heureuse. Il sauta alors sur le blond et le plaqua à terre juste en dessous de lui.

- Dis, il y a des jeux là-bas ? Est-ce que je peux apporter mon dragon ?

- Euh…

Le blond réfléchit difficilement, car je peux vous assurer que c'est très dur de réfléchir avec un homme à moitié nu sur vous, surtout quand vous même vous êtes à moitié nu, quand vous vous appelez Draco Malfoy, que vous êtes gay, que l'homme au dessus de vous s'appelle Harry Potter et que vous l'aimez… c'est très dur de réfléchir dans ses conditions là, oui !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des jouets là-bas… nous prendrons toute la malle, d'accord ?

- Oui ! Avec les livres aussi ?

- Non, non… il y a en assez.

- Alors allons-y ! S'exclama le brun décidément intenable en se relevant.

Draco en fit de même en s'époussetant légèrement et lui dit d'un ton sec.

- Viens plutôt t'habiller et cesse d'être aussi surexcité !

C'est plus au ton sans équivoque que par les mots que le brun obéit. Timidement il demanda :

- C'est quoi, surexcité ?

- C'est quand tu ne fais que bouger et courir de partout ! Comme à l'instant.

Le brun rougit.

- Pardon…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Viens donc que je t'habille !

Le brun obéit et se laissa faire tout en parlant, doucement cette fois, de leur nouvelle maison.

- Fais attention, le prévint le blond en finissant de le vêtir chaudement. C'est une très grande maison, tu risques de t'y perdre alors reste toujours près de moi !

- Je ne te quitterais jamais !

Ces mots si faibles aux yeux du brun prirent tout un sens à ceux de Draco qui se mordit la lèvre. « Si seulement, tu disais vrai », pensa-t-il. Il avait réfléchi cette nuit. Il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il retrouvait sa mémoire, le blond tomberait soit sur Harry triste et qu'il devrait réconforter… parce qu'une persécution aussi forte ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement… enfin… façon de parler ! Soit sur un Harry tout pas content qui lui ferait payer ce qu'il se passait maintenant car il le prendrait comme une humiliation…

Draco pria une nouvelle fois que la chance soit avec lui et qu'il tombe sur le Harry triste… qu'il puisse le garder juste un petit plus… même si après il finirait par le détester…

Le blond s'habilla à son tour alors que Harry voulu retirer son pull.

- J'ai chaud ! Se plaignit-il

- Là où nous allons, il ne fait pas très chaud, garde le jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'intérieur de la maison. Bon, ne bouge pas maintenant je vais chercher tes jouets.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'enquit d'aller attendre dans le salon. Draco rétrécit la grosse malle puis la mit dans sa poche. Il prit tout de même le livre qu'il était en train de lire puis revint vers le début de la maison. Il pensa à mettre un mot pour Dumbledore mais il eut peur qu'un autre le trouve et sache où ils étaient partis alors il ne fit rien. Il suivit les bruits du brun qui le menèrent jusqu'au salon. Derrière la grande baie vitrée, la nuit était encore présente… Harry montra la télé et dit :

- On peut l'emmener aussi ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit le blond.

- Mais il y en a une là-bas ?

- Non, malheureusement, nous n'avons pas l'éli… l'écli… le machin qui fait fonctionner cet engin !

Harry rit.

- L'électricité !

- Exact… comment le sais-tu ?

- Ben, ils l'ont dit à la télé ! On y va ?

- Oui allons-y…

Le brun allait sortir lorsque Draco l'arrêta.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ben… dehors !

- Oh non… le seul moyen d'y aller c'est de venir me faire un câlin !

Le brun ne comprit pas mais revint vers lui. Il s'arrêta soudainement et s'exclama :

- Elle est où ma malle…

- Dans ma poche !

- C'est…

- … de la magie !

- Oh ! Un jour, tu m'apprendras ?

- Tu l'as déjà dans le sang, mon ange…

Le brun hocha la tête sans comprendre pour autant et finit sa course jusque dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci les referma sur lui et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Le brun ressentit brusquement un grand froid, comme s'il venait de se prendre une trombe d'eau alors qu'il n'était pas du tout humide. Sans qu'il le sache, le blond venait de lui lancer un sort d'invisibilité car lui seul ne devait être vu. Puis il transplana, dans son esprit, le manoir était peint comme sur un tableau. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à la bonne destination.

- Harry… murmura-t-il.

- Oui ? Fit le brun qui serrait avec force ses yeux.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant…

Le brun obéit et plus que de les ouvrir, il les écarquilla de stupeur. Il avait maintenant devant lui un immense manoir d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le jardin était immensément vert et fleuri de roses et de violettes. Il faisait froid, s'était vrai mais seulement parce qu'une légère brise soufflait sur Londres.

Le brun se plut immédiatement à cette nouvelle maison il fit un grand sourire au blond qui lui dit :

- Harry Potter… Bienvenu au manoir Malfoy ! Mon manoir ! J'espère qu'il te satisfera !

- Oui ! C'est génial…

Draco se mordit soudainement les lèvres et lui dit :

- Ecoutes moi bien… tu pourras allez où tu veux dans le manoir, sauf que je ne veux pas que tu t'approches trop près des fenêtres ni que tu sortes dehors sans mon accord ou plutôt… sans ma présence… Ok ?

Le brun hocha vivement la tête.

- Répètes ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Je ne m'approche pas des fenêtres et je ne sors dans le jardin qu'avec toi…

- Exactement ! Allez, rentrons…

Ils s'avancèrent, main dans la main, puis Draco ouvrit la porte du manoir. Il jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui, sachant que son père ne tarderait pas à savoir qu'il était au manoir, leurs elfes de maison étaient plus fidèles au père qu'au fils. Une fois à l'intérieur, le blond relâcha le sort puis lui dit :

- Je vais appeler mes domestiques, ne fait aucun commentaire s'il te plait.

Le petit grand hocha la tête et Draco les appela tous. Les six elfes de la maison Malfoy apparurent devant lui et Harry, ahuri mais bouche cousue, et s'inclinèrent bien bas.

- Nous sommes heureux que notre maître Draco Malfoy, monsieur soit rentré ! S'exclama l'un des elfes avec un sourire.

Harry les détailla, ses êtres difformes, tout petits, avec des yeux comme des balles de tennis et portant des pauvres habits. Il voulut demander à Draco qui ils étaient mais il avait promis de ne rien dire, alors il ne parlerait pas !

- Bonjour à vous tous, je vous présente Harry Potter qui sera notre invité durant un laps de temps indéterminé… Je veux donc que chacun de vous le traite avec le même égard que s'il me traiterait, moi, ou s'il traiterait mon père. De plus, je ne veux en aucun cas que quiconque face allusion de sa présence dans le manoir Malfoy à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, vous ou mon père… N'en parler pas à mon père s'il est avec quelqu'un ! Parlez lui s'en quand il est seul, et seulement sur son ordre…

Le blond savait pertinemment que s'il les interdisait d'en parler à son père, il désobéirait si Lucius leur donnait l'ordre de lui dire s'il y avait d'autre personne que son fils dans le manoir. Et après ils se puniraient de la plus forte des façons pour avoir désobéit… ce serait leur faire mal pour rien !

- Est-ce que le maître Draco Malfoy va rester longtemps monsieur ?

- Je ne pense pas… Comptez, une semaine minimum.

- Très bien, maître !

- Allez préparer le déjeuner…

Ils disparurent tous dans de « plop » sonore après une dernière révérence puis Harry se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci vit la question qui lui brûlait les moustaches inapparentes.

- Ce sont des elfes de maison ! Ils sont là pour prendre soin du manoir pendant que nous n'y sommes pas et de prendre soin de nous quand nous y sommes… viens je vais te trouver une chambre assez proche du salon pour que tu ne te perdes pas trop…

- Mais… mais, mais… m-mais… pourquoi sont-il… si petit ?

- Parce que tous les elfes de maison sont petits comme les géants sont immenses ! C'est ainsi qu'ils sont. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu n'as qu'à appeler Galius… c'est le plus soigneux de tous… Oh ! Et ne leur offre jamais de vêtements d'accord ? Tu les offenserais ! Ils… ils aiment comment ils sont habillés, c'est leur mode à eux…

- Oui !

- Bien… alors voilà, tu dormiras ici, d'accord ? Ma chambre est un peu plus loin dans…

- Tu ne dormiras pas avec moi !

Le blond fut surpris à ce ton autant désespéré que perdu.

- Euh… eh bien, tu es assez grand pour dormir seul ne crois-tu pas ? Et puis cette maison est assez grande pour…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Si c'est le cas alors je veux retourner dans l'autre !

Le blond le regarda longuement puis sourit.

- Très bien… alors notre chambre est là-bas. Je préfère dormir dans mon lit alors c'est toi qui viens le squatter d'accord…

- Très bien même si je ne sais pas ce que squatter veut dire… C'est un jeu ?

- Non, c'est quand tu viens dormir dans mon lit, c'est un synonyme…

- Et synonyme veut sûrement dire que cela veut dire pareil ?

- Exact !

Le brun sourit. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu apprends vite… Allez entre.

Le brun obéit et Draco le suivit et referma la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse, d'un joli bleu vert et rouge. Il y avait une grande armoire, un lit en face de la porte aussi immense que leur ancienne chambre, et un bureau impeccable sur la droite. Toute la chambre était impeccable… impeccablement bien rangée.

Draco se demanda si le brun allait vraiment avoir besoin de sa malle. Seulement quelques minutes avaient différé de leur départ à leur arrivée, mais dans sa tête il devait y avoir passé plus de cinq ans ! Il décida quand même à la poser sur le coin de la chambre avant de lui redonner sa forme habituelle. Harry s'avança vers le bureau et prit une des nombreuses plumes posées dans un bocal.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- C'est une plume pour écrire.

- Ecrire ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Mince, il avait oublié que le brun ne savait plus écrire.

- Demain je t'apprendrais à écrire… Pour l'instant nous allons manger.

- Ok…

Ils sortirent de la pièce et descendirent jusqu'au salon.

- Est-ce que tu m'apprendras à faire de la magie aussi ? demanda le brun entre-temps.

- Tu sais dé… Oui… je t'apprendrais tout en même temps comme ça tu ne seras pas en retard.

- En retard de quoi ?

Le blond allait parler mais il se retint rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait un niveau mental à rattraper ! Le brun ne savait même pas qu'il venait de passer de l'âge mental d'un bébé à celui d'un ado en moins d'une semaine…

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco se posa une question existentielle… Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Ou attendre patiemment qu'il le remarque et qu'il pose des questions ? Car si un jour il devait poser des questions, il en poserait sûrement énormément ! Pour l'instant, il ne remarquait rien et le blond pria pour que cela dure ainsi…

Il se tourna vers le brun et lui sourit :

- Eh bien en retard pour ton entrée à l'école !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est là où tu vas apprendre à utiliser correctement ta magie. Moi je ne t'apprendrais que les bases rudimentaires…

Le brun hocha la tête et soudain il prit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

- Tu viendras avec moi à l'école, hein ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne risque pas de te quitter moi non plus.

- Super !

Le blond pinça son nez en riant. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où déjà la grande table était débarrassée de sa nappe et recouverte de mets délicieux. Harry se pressa dessus et montra le tout.

- T'as vu, t'as vu ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Ce sont les elfes de maison qui ont mis la table. Assieds-toi.

- J'ai le droit ?

- Harry…

Le blond le reprit par la main et le guida sur une chaise à côté de la sienne où il l'assit. Il déposa ensuite un bisou sur son front.

- Tu as le droit à tout ici sauf…

- M'approcher trop près des fenêtres et aller dans le jardin sans toi !

Le blond sourit.

- Allez, manges avant que ça refroidisse…

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je reviens vite ! J'ai une urgence, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je reste à la maison. Toi tu restes ici d'accord ?

- Hum !

Draco le quitta et retourna en arrière. Dans cette maison immense, il mit au moins cinq minutes pour regagner la cuisine. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, les trois elfes de maison couverts de farine l'accueillir d'une révérence si basse que leurs nez touchaient le sol.

- Galius ?

- Oui, maître ?

- Tu as vu mon père dernièrement ?

- Oui, maître.

- Dis moi tout… Où ça et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

L'elfe de maison qui se distinguait des autres par son nez en patate et non en frite baissa les yeux et dit :

- Il était dans une grande maison, il y avait pleins d'autres personnes avec lui.

- Des mangemorts ?

- Oui, maître. Une dizaine de mangemorts…

- Continue.

- Il a demandé à tous les elfes de venir lui dire immédiatement si un intrus pénétrait dans le manoir.

- Vous êtes allé lui dire pour moi ?

- Mais le maître a dit de lui dire quand un intrus entrait !

- Hum…

Draco comprit que par définition, il n'était pas un intrus puisque cette maison était autant la sienne que celle de son père. Il fallait toujours donner des ordres précis aux elfes de maison qui n'avait pas la même logique que les humains. Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Très bien alors écoute moi bien. Tu vas aller lui dire que je suis là. Ne lui dit surtout pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai ordonné, et s'il te demande si je suis seul tu lui dit non. S'il te demande le nom de la personne qui m'accompagne tu le lui dit, seulement s'il est seul ! Je pense que si Dumbledore dit vrai il ne vendra pas Harry aux autres mangemorts, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même que pour l'elfe.

« Faîtes qu'il dise vrai ! » pensa-t-il. Draco prenait un risque énorme en emmenant Harry ici, car malheureusement les protections ne seraient d'aucune utilité face à son père ! Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il y pensa ! Si jamais son père était le fidèle mangemort qu'il avait toujours vu… Harry et Draco… surtout Harry serait en danger !

- Aller va, dit-il à l'elfe qui disparu instantanément.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bientôt!<strong>_

_**DarkDeesse**_


	8. Chapter 8: Huitième jour

**Chapitre 8 :** Huitième jour : Maître.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Je t'apprendrais ce que tu veux tant savoir. Je serais ton professeur jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus. Je te donnerais des leçons… J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il y a dans la mienne. Mon corps ne réagit plus, je n'ai plus mal, je n'ai plus peur, je suis inerte. Comme si on m'avait mis en pause, une pause qui durerait le temps qu'il te faudra pour que tu reviennes.

Tu auras alors le choix me remettre sur play ou me stopper à jamais. J'attends, j'attends patiemment… sans que tu le saches, nos rôles sont inversés, tu me crois ton professeur mais la réalité et tout autre… C'est toi mon maître…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

- Bon, fit Draco en souriant. Je t'ai promis de t'apprendre à écrire, la leçon va donc commencer !

- Et après tu m'apprends à faire de la magie !

- Seulement si tu écris bien !

- D'accord !

Draco lui montra son bureau et l'incita à s'asseoir ce que fit le brun. Ils étaient dans la chambre du blond et jusqu'à lors tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Il s'était encore réveiller serré l'un contre l'autre et il fallait bien le dire cette situation plaisait de plus en plus au blond. Ensuite ils avaient pris un petit déjeuner copieux avant de revenir dans la chambre pour débuter les cours d'écriture.

Draco ne se faisait aucun souci pour cela, il savait que Harry ne mettrait pas longtemps à apprendre les bases puis à refaire n'importe quelle lettre. Il s'assit près de lui et sortit un parchemin vierge d'un des tiroirs puis lui donna une plume. Il en prit une aussi et dessina un « o » sur le parchemin.

- Tiens essaye de refaire ça.

- C'est un ballon ?

- Euh… non, non juste un cercle…

Le brun fit la moue et refit le cercle en dessous, sa forme, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'une forme, n'avait absolument rien à ressembler à un cercle. D'ailleurs, la boucle n'était même pas fermée. Harry bouda :

- Ton cercle est plus beau que le mien.

- Recommence, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras !

Le jeune brun hocha la tête et recommença, trois fois. La troisième fois, le cercle était parfait. Il le montra à Draco avec un visage ravi.

- J'ai réussi ! T'as vu ?

- C'est bien, alors maintenant on va apprendre les lettres.

Draco fit apparaître toutes les lettres de l'alphabet sur une nouvelle feuille et les lui fit lire. Il lui fit répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il est bien tout assimilé puis le brun commença à les écrire. Le blond posa son coude sur le bureau et sa tête dans sa main. Il regarda avec un sourire qu'il avait du mal à cacher le visage concentré du brun. Il le trouvait plus que séduisant. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu toutes ses expressions enfantines, Draco ne pouvait plus le traiter de mignon petit bébé, mais de séduisant jeune homme…

Son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres mordillées par le doute et il mordit ses propres lèvres. Il remarqua alors qu'il était en train de baver sur lui et se redressa d'un coup. Harry le regarda interrogativement.

- Je… Je vais te laisser un moment. Réécris toutes ses lettres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soit parfaites, je reviens dans moins d'une demi-heure. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Euh… très bien…

Alors que Draco se levait pour partir, le brun le rattrapa par la veste.

- Reviens vite !

Le blond hocha la tête, troublé par sa demande. Il le lâcha et retourna à son travail et Draco sortit de la pièce. Le pauvre avait le cœur en bandoulière… il savait qu'il ne devait pas draguer le brun tant qu'il était comme cela, mais se retenir n'allait pas être chose facile… surtout maintenant !

Draco entra dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il mit ses pensées de côté.

- Galius ?

L'elfe apparu immédiatement et s'inclina bien bas.

- Le maître m'a appelé ?

- Oui… j'aimerais savoir si tu as vu mon père…

- Oui, maître Draco Malfoy, monsieur…

Draco attendit mais l'elfe n'en dit pas plus.

- Et ? S'enquit le blond.

L'elfe de maison eut une moue triste on aurait dit qu'il voulait parler mais que quelque chose l'en empêcher.

- Je vois… mon père t'a dit de ne rien me dire.

L'elfe hocha vivement la tête. Draco passa une main sur son visage. Il ne pouvait que s'attendre à cela avec son père…

- Bon ce n'est pas grave… Vas-t-en…

Et l'elfe disparut. Mais soudain, il réapparut quelques secondes après.

- Maître Draco Malfoy.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Rinie a dit à Galius qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte du manoir Malfoy, maître Draco Malfoy.

- Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ?

- Il s'agit du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, maître.

Draco eut un sourire. Le blond était-il si prévisible que ça ? Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour les retrouver.

- Je vais aller l'accueillir.

Draco se leva et rejoignit Rinie à l'entrée. Albus Dumbledore se tenait droit, le regard grave. Encore une fois, Draco fut très surpris de son visage si grave, comme s'il y avait certaines choses qui n'allaient pas comme il le voulait à l'extérieur. Il se força, et ça se voyait bien, tout de même un sourire au blond qui vint près de lui. S'il n'avait pas sourit, Draco l'aurait mieux pris sûrement. Il lui serra tout de même la main pour le saluer, mais ne chercha pas quatre chemin.

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Il ne fallait pas le sortir…

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

- Je sais mais… vous m'avez convaincu ! Il faut que…

- J'aurais juré que non ! Le coupa-t-il. Le lendemain… plusieurs nouvelles sont arrivées… j'étais alors heureux que tu aies refusé !

- Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ?

- Je pense que… c'est le seul endroit après Poudlard où tu dois te sentir en sécurité… De plus, il est très facilement accessible pour Lucius. C'est une très bonne idée que de venir ici…

Draco fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Je pensais que…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir agressé de la sorte… Mais… Il ne fallait vraiment pas le sortir.

- Harry sera tout aussi en sécurité que moi, ici, les mangemorts ne pourront jamais l'atteindre !

- Malheureusement, la menace ne vient pas des mangemorts… et… elle pourra faire beaucoup plus de mal qu'un simple sort… Harry a-t-il évolué depuis la dernière fois ?

- Il est au stade de poser toutes sortes de questions et de vouloir apprendre… Lire, écrire, faire de la magie.

- Ne lui apprends pas la magie, ce serait une perte de temps.

- J'ai tout le temps que je veux.

- Pas moi ! Claqua le professeur.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Le vieux directeur était en colère. On pourrait même dire qu'il était dans une sombre colère, celle qui sont du genre à vous détruire deux hommes… celui qui vise et celui qui est visé… Draco se tut un moment et regarda son directeur avec un visage fermé. Et soudain, celui de l'autre se radoucit. Albus ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Excuse-moi… Je n'ai pas passé de bon jour depuis la nuit où je t'ai laissé avec Harry…

- De quelles nouvelles parliez-vous ? La dernière fois… vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… c'est vrai…

- Venez allons nous asseoir.

- C'est gentil mais non… je dois repartir. Je vais essayer d'être bref… Voilà, depuis que Voldemort est mort, nous avons appris une triste nouvelle, et depuis celles-ci s'enchaînent. Harry est accusé de magie noire et de complot. Il pense que Voldemort à monter toute une machination pour faire croire à sa mort et ainsi frapper une fois qu'il serait à l'acmé de sa puissance et que le ministère et les sorciers ne ferait plus attention.

- C'est…

- … stupide ? C'est ce que j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre pendant une semaine ! Je pense que leur véritable but et de supprimer Harry car ils ont peur de lui. Une forteresse ne s'efface pas si facilement !

- Alors ils se sont ligués pour le faire tomber !

- Exact… j'ai bien peur qui si jamais ils y arrivent, Harry sera forcé de fuir…

- C'est pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas qu'il sorte de la maison.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- La dernière fois j'espérais qu'il soit assez évolué pour le séparer de toi mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas…

- Si c'est ce que vous vouliez, il va avoir un léger problème…

- Pourquoi ?

- Même en ayant une conscience disons… entre l'enfance et l'adolescence, Harry a dû mal à se voir loin de moi.

- Je vois… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… mais il va falloir que vous retourniez là-bas…

- Je ne peux pas ! Pas maintenant… patientez encore un peu…

Le professeur Dumbledore allait parler quand il se retint, il réfléchit un instant puis dit :

- Je ferais tout mon possible. Dès que tu auras parlé à Lucius dis lui de me rejoindre immédiatement !

- Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas assez…

- Tu as une autre idée ?

Draco sourit légèrement puis lui répondit :

- Plus ou moins, donnez moi aussi du temps pour réfléchir…

- Je ferais ce que je peux…

- Allons, vous êtes Albus Dumbledore !

- Face au ministère entier, c'est bien peu de chose !

- C'est déjà pas mal !

Pour la première fois depuis le début, Dumbledore sourit. C'était léger, très faible mais il sourit tout de même. Draco esquissa un sourire et Dumbledore prit congé. Il sortit sans un autre mot, pas même un au revoir. Pour Draco obligatoirement cela sonné comme un « je vais revenir très bientôt » Celui-ci commença d'ailleurs à maudire le ministère… Harry… un complot ? Ils ont vu les blessures sur son corps ? Quelles questions, bien sûr que non ! Le blond fit demi tour, la tête pleine de questions et baissée vers le sol. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de relever la tête. Et là, il se stoppa net ! Harry était devant lui, son parchemin avait glissé à terre et il avait les yeux ronds. Draco soupira et murmura :

- Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je… Je voulais te montrer…

Il tendit sa main et soudain sursauta de la voir vide. Il chercha sa feuille jusqu'à ce que Draco s'approche et la ramasse.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

- Euh… o-oui…

- Tu te sens mal ?

- N-non…

Draco le regarda un moment avant d'examiner son exercice. Il y avait exactement trois lignes et l'écriture allait en crescendo. La dernière était parfaite. Quand Draco releva la tête, il trouva un Harry totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait ses chaussures avec anxiété… Le blond lui releva la tête d'une caresse sur sa joue.

- Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

Le brun hocha la tête avec un regard inquiet.

- C'est mal, non ?

- Cela dépend de toi…

- Co-comment ça ?

- Ce que tu as entendu t'as déplu ?

- Je… j'ai rien compris…

Draco éclata de rire. Malheureusement Harry baissa les yeux, encore plus perdu.

- Mais… ça m'a fait peur… Qui est cet homme… et le ministère, c'est quoi ? Je suis… un criminel ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Absolument rien, Harry ! S'il y a une chose que tu dois être sûr c'est que tu es le seul innocent ! Tu es l'innocence pure… Mais toi ça dans le crâne, d'accord !

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Mais je…

- Harry… je sais que tu as pas mal de questions. Je sais que dans l'avenir tu en auras plus encore… Plus tu grandis, plus tu en auras… Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre. Pas maintenant. S'il te plait…

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment puis hocha la tête. Il s'avança soudainement et pris Draco dans ses bras. Le blond ne se tendit même pas, il apprécia le câlin sans broncher, allant même jusqu'à l'enlacer à son tour. Cela leur fit beaucoup de bien. Harry avait l'impression d'être encore plus en sécurité, Draco sentait toute cette tendresse… une tendresse, une douceur que jamais il n'avait éprouvé pour personne… par personne…

- Je te promet de tout te dire quand tu pourras tout savoir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Se sera dans longtemps ?

- Bien moins que tu ne le penses…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Harry sourit enfin.

- Je suis amnésique, c'est ça ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme (que maintenant on ne pourra plus appeler « bébé » ni « enfant ») ait si vite remarqué ce léger détail ! Le blond vit de loin les questions qui allait suivre, et surtout la question existentielle qui allait le déplaire énormément alors il le contourna et se mit à marcher.

- Je te répondrais demain, dit-il par-dessus son épaule. Viens, tu as encore du boulot.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il rentra dans ses pas qui les ramenèrent dans la chambre du blond. Celui-ci le fit rasseoir sur la chaise et lui rendit sa feuille.

- Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, j'en suis fier ! Maintenant tu connais les lettres que forment les mots, cela sera plus facile par la suite. On va débuter par ton nom.

- Harry ?

- Bien sûr ! Le jour où tu t'appelleras Paul tu me le diras !

- Faudrait-il que je m'en souvienne…

Draco se releva brusquement puis soupira.

- Ne parlons plus de ça s'il te plait !

- Excuse-moi. Reprenons !

Draco écrit sur la feuille son prénom et le lui montra. Le brun apprit en un seul coup les lettres puis les retranscrivit sur sa propre feuille. Draco le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. Le processus de régénération cérébrale semblait avoir triplé en rapidité ! Il réfléchit alors et décida de faire autrement. Il prit le livre qu'il avait débuté mais pas finit et le lui tendit.

- Je vais te lire le premier paragraphe, il faudra alors que tu t'aides des syllabes énoncées pour arriver à le relire puis à lire seul la suite. Une fois fait, tu sauras lire et écrire.

Harry hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Comme Draco commençait à lire, il se pencha sur lui et regarda chaque lettre dite, syllabe prononcée, répétée et dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il voyait un mot, c'est comme s'il l'avait déjà vu, ce qui était tout à fait juste. Lorsque que Draco s'arrêta il fit la moue.

- Veux-tu que je répète ?

Le brun hocha négativement la tête et prit le livre. Silencieusement il continua à lire, le blond qui n'était pas dans sa tête se demanda s'il lisait ou faisait semblant. Il ne voulut cependant pas le troubler, ni même l'arrêter, si du moins, il lisait. Draco attendit patiemment, une heure passa ainsi… où il ne fit que le regarder, le dévorer des yeux serait plus juste, et Harry ne fit que lire. C'était impressionnant à voir, le blond remarqua que plus il s'avançait dans sa lecture et plus le temps de lire une seule page s'amenuisait. Enfin, Draco finit par l'arrêter d'un léger, à peine souffler :

- Eh…

Le brun sursauta comme s'il avait oublié toute présence sur Terre. Il sourit ensuite au blond.

- C'est un livre très intéressant !

Il en avait même oublié ce qu'il devait faire ! Mais Draco fut ravi, le brun savait maintenant lire et écrire, est-ce que cela servait de le lui avoir réappris ? Tant qu'il ne savait pas quand est-ce que le brun récupérerait sa mémoire, il ne pourrait pas savoir. Autant se serait demain, autant dans un ou deux mois, autant dans un ou deux ans… Le blond eut un frisson. Il espéra que non.

- Tu peux le lire en entier si tu le désires, mais il ne faudra pas me le raconter, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Je ne l'ai pas terminé !

- D'accord ! S'extasie le brun. Merci, Draco !

- De rien…

- Oh… et pour l'écriture…

- Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide pour cela, tu sais écrire les lettres, et tu sais lire, tu n'auras plus qu'à associer le tout sur une feuille !

- Très bien.

Le blond se leva et s'étira.

- Bien assez de leçon, je n'ai rien fait et je suis pourtant épuisé…

Le brun rit.

- On pourrait faire un jeu ?

- Ah ouais… et quel genre ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai envie de jouer ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller dehors ?

Le blond fit la moue. Maintenant, qu'il savait que ce n'était pas que les mangemorts qui voulaient mettre la main sur Harry, il avait quelques doutes. Le manoir pouvait très bien être surveillé par le ministère qui recherchait le fugitif Malfoy. Ils auraient alors la surprise d'y trouver Harry et bien sûr demanderaient à l'avoir. Qu'adviendra-t-il s'il l'avait ? Le blond avait oublié de le demander à Albus. Harry vit Draco hésiter alors il sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave on peut faire aussi un autre jeu ici !

- Le jeu d'échec sorcier ! Fit alors Draco, sautant sur l'occasion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- T'inquiètes ! Je vais t'apprendre ! Viens donc, on va s'asseoir dans le salon. Je vais t'apprendre les bases rudimentaires, mais crois moi il te sera très dur, pour ne pas dire carrément impossible, de me battre !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil que Harry rendit par un sourire puis ils se dirigèrent hors de la salle. Et là, chose surprenante, le brun attrapa la main du blond dans la sienne et entremêla ses doigts. Draco le regarda légèrement surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire, surtout que le brun, trop occupé à sourire bêtement, ne l'avait pas vu.

Le blond sentit une drôle de bouffée de chaleur montait en lui. Elle partait de cette main dévastatrice pour le pauvre cœur et cerveau du blond jusqu'à leurs épaules qui se frôlaient. Draco eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un rougissement d'écrevisse ! Il fallait rester le plus neutre possible, Harry pensait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un geste totalement naturel, il ne fallait pas le décevoir ! Surtout que… Draco était le dernier à son plaindre. Il eut quand même cette petite voix à l'intérieur de lui qui l'obligea à ne pas profiter de la situation.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et c'est avec une légère tristesse et un pincement dans le cœur du blond qu'ils se lâchèrent pour s'asseoir sur des fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. Draco invoqua une table basse puis un jeu d'échec.

- Oh les jolies pièces ! s'exclama Harry en attrapant un fou et en l'examinant.

- Je ne suis pas joli ! Rétorqua le fou en se débattant. Reposez-moi tout de suite.

Par surprise le brun la lâcha immédiatement et Draco la rattrapa d'un mouvement rapide. Harry éclata de rire.

- Elles parlent !

- Euh… oui. Mais je peux les faire taire si tu veux.

- Non, non, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

La pièce dans la main de Draco le regarda bêtement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de fou, pourtant !

Draco rit.

- C'est une expression, bouda Harry. En vrai, je ne suis pas fou !

- Ben alors, se défendit la petite pièce, parce que nous sommes des fous, nous vous faisons rire c'est ça ? Moi je proteste ! Je suis là pour dégommer la tête au maudit roi blanc ! Infâme ! Sus à l'ennemi !

D'un coup toutes les pièces noires relevèrent leurs armes et crièrent en chœur. Du coup celle d'en face firent de même si bien qu'une grande cacophonie prit le plateau entier. Harry les regarda sans comprendre cet entrain soudain. Il regarda le blond qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est la version sorcier, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il reposa le fou puis continua :

- Bon je t'énumère les pièces là c'est le roi…

- The big boss !

- La reine…

- L'autre blanchâtre va voir ce qu'elle va voir !

- Le cavalier…

(Hennissement de cheval enragé.)

- Le fou…

- Et je fais pas rire moi monsieur !

- La tour…

- On va se les faire !

- Et puis la ligne avant est un regroupement de pions.

- Ok, s'exclama Harry qui avait tout retenu d'un coup. Jouons, jouons !

Le blond sourit de son entrain et ils démarrèrent le jeu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait le brun prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Le début fut chaotique. Ses pièces n'arrêtaient pas de le rabrouer, de le bouder car il jouait très mal. Le fou s'était même exclamé :

- Ça se voit que tu n'es pas un fou, car en plus de ne pas faire rire, tu ne sais pas te battre !

- Silence, avait grogné le blond mais Harry avait juste rit.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur le fou. Je débute !

- Ça se voit aussi, bouda-t-il.

Le brun s'amusa beaucoup avec les pièces et Draco. Alors qu'il riait encore d'une de ses manœuvres totalement ratées ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec complaisance. Harry s'arrêta de rire et lui sourit.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

- Je me disais juste que tu étais mignon quand tu riais. Lâcha le blond.

Il écarquilla les yeux et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Non, je… je n'ai rien dit !

Le brun rougit affreusement. Et soudain perdu tout sourire. Un silence plus que tendu s'installa autour de la petite table. Les pièces elles-mêmes s'en plaignirent. Puis Harry releva brusquement la tête et s'exclama.

- Dis… je voulais te demander quelque chose !

Le blond soupira tout en hésitant, sur à cent pour cent de ce que le jeune homme voulait lui demander. Pourtant lui ne voulait pas y répondre. Il redoutait cette question existentielle qu'il savait que l'homme lui poserait un jour, sûrement plus tôt que prévu ! Il hocha cependant la tête et pria qu'avec un peu de chance le jeune homme pensait à autre chose.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es mon maître ?

- Ton quoi ? Fit le blond totalement pris au dépourvu.

- Euh… mon maître, mon professeur ?

Draco éclata de rire et hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas ton maître. Juste je m'occupe de toi le temps que tu retrouve la mémoire.

Harry baissa la tête les yeux hagards.

- Ainsi donc j'ai effectivement perdu la mémoire… Et puis… tu ne peux pas être mon père… tu es trop jeune…

- Encore heureux !

- Eh ben alors… Qui es-tu pour moi ?

Draco perdit son sourire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est vraiment LA question existentielle!<strong>_

_**Que répondra Draco à cela?**_

_**La suite au prochain chapitre!**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**DarkDeesse**_


	9. Chapter 9: Neuvième jour

**Chapitre 9 :** Neuvième jour : Papa ou père ?

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Tu l'assures, tu penses que je suis ton maître. Tu me l'as dit et tu le crois, mais est-ce toi ou toi qui le crois ? Je ne sais plus… Je sais plus où j'en suis… Tu as tes problèmes et j'ai les miens mais toi tu ne peux compter que sur moi… car seul tu n'es plus… Papa ou père ?

Rien de tout ça c'est juste moi, Lucius, toi, le ministère… Lucius… il n'y a que dans mes rêves où je peux l'appeler par son prénom… pourquoi est-ce toujours triste avec lui ? Toi… il n'y a que dans mes rêves où je peux te dire que je t'aime… pourquoi est-ce toujours compliquer avec toi ? Le ministère… il n'y a que dans mes rêves qu'il n'existe pas… pourquoi est-ce toujours chiant avec eux ?

Le ministère ne t'aura pas car tu es à moi… Tu es à moi, je ne te laisserais à personne… tu es à moi… Et tu l'assures, tu penses que je suis ton maître… mais est-ce toi ou toi ?

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait et respirait sauvagement. Son corps était brûlant et la peur et l'adrénaline faisaient battre son cœur à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il resta un moment penché devant lui, dans le noir total, sans faire un geste, attendant sagement que son rythme cardiaque baisse. Le pauvre avait eu la peur de sa vie. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait rêvé de pareille horreur ! C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un « vrai » cauchemar. Il eut fallut que la cible soit nul autre que Harry.

Il avait vu Harry mourir sous ses yeux, tué par un mangemort, tué par le ministère. Il l'avait ensuite vu assis sur ce même fauteuil que la veille, juste devant lui, posant la même question : « Qui es-tu pour moi ? » Hier, il avait seulement répondu « un ami » avec cette boule au ventre qui détruit un homme. Harry avait sourit et s'en était contenté en reprenant la partie, plus heureux que jamais. Dans son rêve, ou plutôt dans son cauchemar, il n'avait pas du tout réagi de la même façon !

Son sourire s'était transformé en rictus abominable et sa voix avait pris un timbre de dur et fort, un timbre de démon. Il avait alors ricané sauvagement et s'était exclamé :

- Un ami ? Non mais tu rêves ? Depuis quand sommes nous amis, tu n'es rien pour moi. Rien de plus qu'un tas de fientes desséchées. Après tout ce que l'on s'est fait tu me dis que nous sommes amis ! Où était cet ami si fidèle lorsque j'étais séquestré dans la forteresse sombre de Voldemort ? Je te hais, je te déteste…

Et la suite s'était perdue dans son oreiller, Draco s'était réveillé, apeuré. Maintenant il regardait Harry avec une légère crainte. Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il saura qu'il a été dupé. Il va falloir qu'il lui dise… Le truc s'était… avant ou après qu'il retrouve la mémoire ?

- Draco ? Murmura la voix endormie du brun.

Celui-ci se releva légèrement et se frotta les yeux. Il faisait pratiquement tout noir dans la pièce. Draco ne voyait de lui que sa silhouette. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue et le pressa contre lui. Le brun ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire se colla totalement à lui quand il les recoucha.

- Dors encore, mon ange… Il est trop tôt…

- Hum…

Le brun se rendormit sur le coup et contre la nuque du blond. Sa respiration contre son oreille perturba celui encore réveillé. Il ferma les yeux et soudain échappa une larme. Deuxième fois qu'il pleurait en dix-sept ans de vie ! Cette fois-ci ça n'avait rien avoir avec son père mais avec l'homme qui était allongé à ses côtés, ou plutôt sur lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. Voilà, on avait deux hommes, un amour et une amnésie ! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… si ?

Si Harry tombait amoureux de Draco pendant son amnésie, il y aurait alors deux solutions à son retour… Soit il continuerait à l'aimer, soit il le détesterait un peu plus. A contrario, si on regarde bien, il y avait une petit chance que l'amnésie du brun n'ait pas pu oublier son amour… ou sa haine… Car il aurait fallut une émotion immense pour que l'homme garde en mémoire le blond… non ?

Encore plus perdu que d'habitude, Draco sécha ses larmes et se dit une bonne fois pour toute, que seul le temps pourra l'aider !

oOo

Le blond entra dans sa bibliothèque, là où il avait laissé le brun et le chercha pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Qu'est-ce quelle est grande cette bibliothèque ! Il le trouva très au fond sur une table avec une vingtaine de livre autour de lui. Il était tellement plongé dans son livre, avec un air si passionné, qu'il ne vit même pas le blond arriver.

- Que lis-tu ? Demanda Draco en s'asseyant.

Harry sursauta avant de brusquement rougir.

- Oh ! Euh… juste un livre… Je… je crois que mon moi d'avant aimer beaucoup lire ! C'est fou, je les dévore un à un, j'en oublie presque la réalité.

Draco rit tout en remarquant que le brun essayait tant bien que mal de détourner la conversation du livre qu'il tentait de cacher.

- Alors nous avons un point commun ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lire.

Harry sourit gaiement en prenant un nouveau livre, sûr et certain que le blond n'avait remarqué le changement. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'avait vu que ça et eut un sourire malicieux. Il était plus que curieux de savoir ce qui faisait tant rougir le brun, au point qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que Draco le voie.

- Je crois que moi aussi je vais me lire un bon livre.

- Ok !

- Cependant je les ai pratiquement tous lu alors…

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama Harry avec admiration.

- On ne peut plus vrai !

Le blond fouilla le tas de livre du brun avant de trouver celui qu'il avait essayé de cacher. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil le blanchissement de son visage et sut que c'était le bon livre. Alors pour l'enfoncer un peu plus il s'exclama :

- Ah, celui-ci je ne pense pas l'avoir lu !

Tout fier de voir maintenant le brun rougir comme une tomate et se cacher derrière son livre, il se rapporta à celui qu'il avait dans les mains. _Comme une hirondelle_. A première vue cela n'avait rien de catastrophique… Pourquoi Harry avait l'air tellement passionné ? Peut-être qu'un titre aussi banal pouvait cacher un texte des plus… acrobatiques !

- Euh… j'ai… j'ai faim… peut-être pourrions nous allez manger ?

- Hum ? Fit Draco en débutant sa lecture.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et soudain arracha le livre de ses mains en se levant brusquement.

- Eh, s'exclama le blond en faisant de même.

- Ne lis pas ça ! Ordonna le brun en le cachant derrière son dos. C'est…

- Le livre que tu as tenté de me cacher. Oui je sais.

Le blond s'avança d'un pas prédateur vers le brun qui recula à son rythme.

- Rends le moi. Claqua-t-il avec un calme impressionnant.

- Non… je… ne l'ai pas fini. Et… de toute manière il n'est pas très intéressant… pour toi.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

Harry se sentit piégé, en plus il fut acculé au mur par la masse oppressante du blond. Celui-ci, appuya son bras contre le mur juste au dessus de la tête du brun.

- Rends le moi…

Harry hocha négativement la tête tout en fermant les yeux. On aurait dit un enfant qui avait peur qu'on le punisse à tout moment.

- Alors dis moi pourquoi il t'intéresse autant !

- C'est…

Il hésita un moment alors Draco attrapa vivement le livre.

- Non ! Attends.

Le brun tenta de le reprendre mais il le leva trop haut pour qu'il ne puisse que seulement l'effleurer. Le brun se colla un maximum au blond se mettant sur la pointe des pieds mais rien n'y fit. Draco éclata de rire et entoura sa taille de son autre bras alors que celui-ci allait trébucher. Et puis… soudain, le brun remarqua leur position et s'arrêta de bouger. Le sourire du blond s'effaça peu à peu alors que le brun baissa son bras pour le poser sur celui de l'autre.

- Harry ?

Le brun laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse. Le blond jeta le livre sur la table et entoura le brun de son autre bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu n'es pas mon père n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond eut un rire jaune.

- Je pensais qu'on avait déjà réglé cette histoire ! Ton père est…

Il s'arrêta net.

- Enfin bref, ce n'est pas moi.

- Il est mort ?

Draco se tendit brusquement. Harry eut directement sa réponse.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave… je dois dire que… je ne sais pas… c'est confus. Je ne sais pas si c'est totalement normal, j'ai l'impression que mon père ne me manque pas… parce que tu es avec moi. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est normal ?

Il releva la tête pour le dévisager et le blond se mordit la lèvre. Leur position était non seulement plus qu'excitante mais en plus, Harry était vraiment trop adorable !

- Je ne sais pas, Harry… Je ne sais pas…

Le brun reposa sa tête et soudain il murmura :

- _Comme une hirondelle_ est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Je ne l'ai pas lu en entier mais ce que j'ai lu était suffisamment… troublant… J'y ai retrouvé beaucoup de chose que je ressens en ce moment. Beaucoup des mêmes sentiments que… que j'ai lorsque je te regarde.

Il releva une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Est-ce que c'est normal ?

Draco recula légèrement et Harry en fut plus que déçu.

- Apparemment pas !

Il allait le lâcher quand Draco le reprit étroitement serré contre lui.

- C'est tout à fait normal Harry… Il y a proverbe qui dit : Le cœur à ses raison…

- … que la raison ignore. Oui, je sais !

- Alors tu vois, il est tout à fait plausible qu'une personne puisse tomber amoureuse d'une autre personne, femme, homme, vache…

Harry éclata de rire avant de redevenir calme. Il rougit brusquement.

- Je… je… je t'aime.

Draco se mordit le fond de joue. Il savait très bien que s'il répondait alors il abuserait de son amnésie, s'il ne répondait pas, il lui ferait du tord. C'était à son tour d'être acculé sans même que le brun n'use de la force !

- Harry… je…

- Dans le livre, il y avait cet homme qui était amoureux de l'autre mais l'autre qui ne voulait…

- Ne nous compare pas à des livres s'il te plait.

- Ex… excuse moi…

- Non, c'est juste que… Je suis amoureux aussi.

- De qui ?

- D'un abruti amnésique vraiment, vraiment trop craquant !

Harry lui fit un sourire magnifique.

- Mais voilà… on a… un petit problème…

- Lequel ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Eh bien, en faite… en faite…

Il eut un crac sonore et les deux hommes se séparèrent légèrement devant Rinie.

- Maître Draco Malfoy, monsieur

- Oui Rinie ?

- Il y a Monsieur Albus Dumbledore à la porte d'entrée, monsieur !

- C'est le vieux monsieur, d'hier ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui… j'y vais Rinie !

- Bien Maître !

Draco attrapa Harry par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du manoir.

- Attends, l'arrêta brusquement Harry en tirant sur sa main.

- Harry nous…

- S'il te plait ! J'ai… je crois… que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

- Je ressens exactement la même chose. De toute manière, dans cette histoire, chaque fois que le professeur Dumbledore fait son apparition c'est pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, j'ai bien peur que cela ne change pas !

- Alors… J'aimerais… j'aimerais un baiser !

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi ! Alors s'il te plait !

- Je pense aussi t'avoir dit qu'il y avait un problème. Même… plusieurs problèmes !

- Oui mais…

- Ecoute je ne peux pas t'embrasser. Se serait t'abuser.

- Quoi ! Mais p-pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es amnésique !

- Mais…

- Nous on discuterons la prochaine fois ! S'il te plait… Réglons d'abord tous ses petits problèmes qui font que nous ne pouvons être ensemble puis ensuite je t'embrasserais d'accord !

Le brun baissa la tête puis il hocha avec sourire.

- D'accord !

Le blond repartit en marchant un peu plus vite.

- Ne faisant pas attendre le professeur, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit encore en riant légèrement. Ils retrouvèrent ledit professeur qui avait l'air encore plus préoccupé que la veille. Passant sur les formules d'usage le blond sut ce qu'il n'allait pas immédiatement.

- Les négociations ont mal tournées ?

- Plus ou moins ! Murmura le vieil homme. Cette fois-ci, je ne refuserais pas une proposition de…

Soudain il remarqua les mains entrelacées des deux hommes et eut un doux sourire sous son regard triste et fatigué.

- Bonjour, Harry !

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis désolé mais je suis amnésique alors je ne vous reconnais pas.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Oui je sais, Harry. Il va falloir que nous discutions. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, alors même si tu ne te souviens de rien, je vais t'aider !

- Vous allez m'aider à vous aider !

- Exact, Harry !

Harry sourit.

- Ok !

- Allons nous asseoir !

- Avec joie, s'exclama Dumbledore en perdant petit à petit son air triste.

Une fois dans le salon, Dumbledore, assit en face des deux hommes qui ne voulaient pas se lâcher, débuta son rapport.

- Comme tu me l'as demandé, je suis retourné voir le ministère pour tenter une fois de plus de discréditer Harry.

- De me discréditer de quoi ? Demanda Harry légèrement inquiet.

Le professeur s'avança légèrement et lui dit, sur un ton presque cachottier.

- Harry, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il existait un… tyran. Un homme qui faisait dans la magie noire et qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose. La puissance au sang pur et la désintégration de tous les moldus !

- Moldus ?

- Les personnes ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Répondit Draco.

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Eh bien… au moment même où tu as perdu la mémoire, tu as réussi à…

- Le tuer !

- Nous en débarrasser, finit Dumbledore en jetant un regard méchant à Draco.

Il ne voulait pas stresser le brun surtout que la suite ne lui plairait sûrement pas. Mais Draco savait que le mieux était de le confronter à la réalité maintenant que son état approchait de celui qu'il était autrefois. Au pire il le prendrait mal, au mieux, il le prendrait bien ! Logique, non ? La réaction de Harry fut tout autre. Il baissa la tête et fit la moue comme s'il… réfléchissait.

- Mais si c'était… une mauvaise personne pour tout le monde, pourquoi m'en veut-on ?

- Parce que…

- Harry, tu es immensément fort. Ta magie dépasse l'entendement humain. C'est pourquoi on veut te faire tomber.

- Oui, reprit le vieux directeur. Vois-tu, lorsque tu l'as détruit, tu as utilisé une sorte de magie blanche très, très puissante. Tellement que le ministère…

- … a pris peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Ils veulent t'éliminer à cause de cette magie que tu possèdes. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais…

Draco fronça les sourcils, ce passage-là, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai découvert que… il ne cherche pas à le tuer mais à le garder… comme… rat de laboratoire !

La mâchoire du blond se crispa méchamment.

- Il pense qu'il arriverait à savoir comment Harry arrive à une telle puissance en… l'étudiant.

- En clair, en le tuant tout court ! Grognant le blond. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi…

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela et Harry ne va pas pouvoir fuir toute sa vie !

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à…

- Non, non ! J'ai réussi à lever cette mise à mort sur ta tête. Grâce à beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de malignité, j'ai obligé le ministère à te faire faire un procès ! Ce qui est une chance énorme !

- De quelle chance parlez-vous, professeur ! Ce n'est pas mieux. Nous savons pertinemment que Cornélius Fudge va tout faire pour qu'Harry soit reconnu coupable !

- Bien sûr que oui ! Il va tricher et user des moyens les plus décadents pour arriver à ses fins… cependant, j'ai exigé que le procès soit public. Nous allons utiliser l'opinion des sorciers qui doivent énormément maintenant !

- Attendez… quand a-t-il lieu ?

Le vieux hésita puis il murmura.

- Demain.

- C'est impossible ! Harry n'a pas retrouvé sa mémoire ! Il ne pourra expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Oui je sais, je les ai aussi informé ! Ils ont sauté sur l'occasion pour descendre encore plus notre cher sauveur…

- Euh… moi ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Harry, qui d'autre !

Harry regarda Draco en rougissant et celui-ci lui sourit. Dumbledore émit un petit toussotement pour leur rappeler qu'il était toujours là puis continua sa prévention.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, avec l'aide du public nous avons un point fort ! Je…

Il sortit alors une petite feuille de sa longue robe blanche.

- Il va falloir que tu joues le jeu. Je t'ai préparé une feuille avec tout ce que tu dois dire.

- Vous vous voulez que je fasse comme si j'avais retrouvé la mémoire ? demanda Harry en prenant le parchemin.

Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, et lut attentivement les premières lignes. Draco lut par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore avec un regard interrogatif. Dessus il y avait le début de la vie du brun, pour qu'il puisse être sûr de ne pas se faire avoir par le ministère. Ils virent donc passer un voile de tristesse dans les yeux du brun. Il releva la tête ensuite vers eux.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ma vie, ça ?

Les deux répondirent par un acquiescement. Et le brun soupira.

- J'espère que mon autre moi s'en est remis parce que moi, j'ai du mal…

Cela se voyait, il avait les larmes au seuil de ses paupières. Dumbledore dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout abandonner et lui demander de fuir le plus loin possible… Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment que le ministère finirait toujours par le retrouver. Il s'agit tout de même de l'Elu, le Sauveur… il ne passerait inaperçu bien longtemps et le ministère n'arrêterait jamais les recherches ! Dumbledore se leva doucement et leur dit :

- Je vais y aller… Je viendrais vous chercher demain à midi. S'il te plait, Harry apprends cela par cœur.

Le brun hocha la tête, déjà replongé dans sa lecture qui ne lui apportait que plus de maux.

- Je vous raccompagne, murmura le blond en laissant seul le brun troublé.

Une fois près de la porte d'entrée, le blond lui demanda en baissant le ton et en vérifiant cette fois qu'Harry n'était pas derrière.

- Vous… vous lui avez parlé de nous ?

- Non, sourit le directeur. Et à ce que je vois j'ai bien fait…

- Je… ne sais pas… Il faut que je lui dise, mais j'ai trop peur ! Je sais que je dois le faire mais je suis un…

- … lâche ? Oh non j'en doute ! J'en doute énormément Draco, tu es tout sauf un lâche ! Et ton père non plus… L'as-tu contacté ?

- Moi oui, mais lui non…

- Il faut que tu fasses attention. Le ministère pense avoir trouvé la cachette des mangemorts. Alors je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne ou non mais ils ne vont pas tarder à attaquer… Si ton père est à l'intérieur… j'ai bien peur que je ne peux rien pour lui !

Draco réfléchit un instant.

- Moi peut-être que si… j'ai un plan, un peu farfelu mais j'en ai un, c'est déjà bien ! J'aurais besoin de votre aide…

oOo

Harry se coucha près du blond avec beaucoup trop de chose dans la tête. A ce moment il regretta d'avoir autant lu… Draco le regarda longuement alors que celui-ci était dans ses esprits. Il ne le trouva que plus beau ainsi, la tête coincée entre le pli de l'oreiller. Malheureusement, il l'avait vu tout triste pendant pratiquement toute l'après midi et avait eu du mal à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Il pouvait le comprendre, sur la feuille il avait lu des choses que lui-même ne savait pas comme ses jeunes années chez son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Comment Harry avait-il pu survivre à tout cela… Draco se rendait maintenant compte que sa vie n'était pas aussi moche qu'elle n'en avait l'air… Lui son père était toujours en vie et… peut-être n'était-il pas comme il l'avait toujours cru alors qu'Harry… Harry n'avait plus rien à part son innocence…

- Sur le papier, fit soudainement Harry alors que sa voix résonnait creuse dans l'oreille du blond. Il était écrit que j'ai des amis… Hum… Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Oui c'est exact…

Le brun se retourna légèrement vers lui et dit.

- J'en ai aussi bien d'autres… des… Gryffondors c'est ça ?

- Oui… Bien que se soit totalement inutile, Dumbledore voulait être sûr que le ministère ne te piège pas en te posant des questions sur ta vie.

- Je crois avoir tout retenu. Poudlard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et mes ennemis les Serpentards… à quelle maison appartenais-tu ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- Serpentard, chuchota-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais… tu es quand même mon ami… même si tu es à Serpentard ?

- Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas tes ennemis ! Moi le premier ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le brun fit une moue dépitée.

- Es-tu amoureux de moi depuis longtemps ?

- Non…

- Avant… ou après que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

- Après.

- Alors de quel moi es-tu tombé amoureux ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux le brun releva la tête, en attente toujours de sa réponse puis il sourit.

- Tu es amoureux de l'autre ! Sinon, tu m'aurais embrassé lorsque je te l'ai demandé… C'est donc ça le problème.

- Pas tout à fait mais oui, en quelque sorte…

- Ta phrase ne veut rien dire, elle ne m'aide pas non plus !

- Je te le dirais quand tu seras tiré d'affaire.

- Demain ?

- On verra.

Le brun reposa sa tête tout près de son visage et murmura en fermant les yeux.

- Je suis certain que l'autre aussi était amoureux. Un ami comme toi ne peut rester tel quel… dans mon cœur.

- Peut-être, chuchota le blond en ouvrant les yeux.

Ceux-ci se firent flou, des larmes voulaient passer mais rien n'y fit. Draco réussi à les contenir sachant que cela ne servirait à rien ! Lorsqu'il devrait lui dire la vérité, il avait peur que Harry le prenne mal… Il le prendrait mal c'était sûr !

- Oui, peut-être… répéta-t-il.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Désolée pour le retard T-T<strong>_

_**J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir à nouveau internet, quand ce sera le cas, je vous promet un chapitre par semaine! Sûr!**_

_**En attendant...**_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu!**_

_**DarkDeesse**_


	10. Chapter 10: Dixième jour

**Chapitre 10 :** Dixième jour : Le conseil du ministère.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Je meurs… Je vis et je meurs, mon cœur se meurt, mon cœur a peur, mon cœur pleure. Je suis devenu totalement Poufsouffle, je chiale, je m'émeus pour un oui et pour un non. Je suis au seuil de la bêtise. Je te regarde et je tremble, je t'observe et je rougis, je te scrute et je m'excite… Je t'aime. C'est tellement facile de le dire là mais quand je suis devant toi tout ce qui arrive à sortir c'est : « _je suis amoureux de toi »_. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ?

Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué puisque tu me l'as dit toi-même. Suis-je tombé amoureux de toi ou toi ? Je ne sais plus, je doute… les deux peut-être ? Sûrement… Nous n'étions pas amis avant. On se détestait ! Il a fallu que tu tombes dans mes bras pour que je le réalise. Il a fallu que tu me montres toutes ses faiblesses que tu t'évertuais à me cacher pour que je le réalise ! Il a fallu que je te voie mentalement nu pour que je réalise…

Que je t'aime…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

Comme d'habitude Draco se réveilla le premier, la tête dans les choux. Il resta allongé un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Le ministère, Lucius, Harry… Les choses s'enchaînaient rapidement. Aujourd'hui soit le problème avec le ministère s'arrangerait et alors tout irait bien ! Soit il s'aggraverait… Il ne pouvait le savoir mais il ferait absolument tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, ça c'était certain.

Le blond se releva vers le brun qui dans la nuit avait glissé et avait maintenant la tête contre son flanc. Il rougit légèrement à leur position qui lui donna pas mal d'idée lubrique et très mal placée. Et bien sûr, il eut pour conséquence d'avoir un affreux, et délicieux en même temps, début d'érection. Il retira avec précaution le bras du brun de son ventre et se glissa hors du lit. Draco alla dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche… Bien froide !

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était bien sûr seul. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule, ce qui l'apaisa. Il laissa retomber sa tête qu'il trouvait bien lourde sur le matelas. Il y avait tellement de chose à l'intérieur qu'il aurait voulu effacé… Il se demandait maintenant si après le procès, il pourrait demander à Draco s'il pouvait lui faire oublier une nouvelle fois. Puis la raison lui revint. Il voulait savoir comment l'autre lui avait pu supporter tout ça et surtout, il voulait ravoir tous ses souvenirs avec Draco… Ils devaient être magnifiques…

Draco sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de son corps, une dans ses cheveux qu'il frictionnait rapidement. Harry releva la tête mais la cacha bien vite sous le drap, soudain pris d'un rouge incontrôlable.

- Eh, je t'ai vu, petit homme ! S'exclama Draco qui croyait qu'il s'était recouché pour faire semblant de dormir.

Il jeta sa serviette mouillée dans le lit, pile poil sur la tête du brun qui émit un gémissement.

- Allez lève-toi et va te laver !

Le brun grogna mais déjà le blond allé vers son armoire sans le regarder. Le brun ne put s'empêcher un regard mal avisé sur sa personne. Ce déhanchement sous cette serviette, ce dos bien droit, ce ventre bien fait, cette musculature… Humph ! Harry se leva brusquement et courut sous le regard surpris du blond vers la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte derrière lui. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle et toqua légèrement.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Euh… o-oui ! Fit-il avec une voix étouffée.

Draco entendit l'eau s'allumer alors il retourna s'habiller, sans comprendre sa réaction. Et soudain, alors qu'il enfilait son t-shirt, il se rappela de son propre… problème et de la même réaction qu'il avait eu. Il eut un sourire carnassier en se demandant si Harry laissait passer ou se… Résultat : Nouvelle érection !

- Et merde… grogna le blond.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore les attendait à nouveau devant la porte d'entrée, habillé d'une robe grise cette fois-ci. Draco vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir sur une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse. Harry apparu derrière eux, dans un costume semblable à celui de son hôte mais gris profond, chemise fermée et cravate de la même couleur. Harry bouda légèrement car il n'aimait vraiment pas la cravate que le blond lui avait obligé à porter.

- Tu dois être bien présenté avait-il dit. Moi je n'en ai pas besoin je serais seulement spectateur.

Le brun avait hoché la tête avec quelques réserves tout de même. Dumbledore lui sourit lorsqu'il les rejoint et leur demanda s'il n'avait rien oublié. Puis ils sortirent du manoir. Harry se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur ou du moins… il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il fit un grand sourire à Draco, signe qu'il était ravi de voir enfin ce que le dehors était. Le blond lui répondit du même sourire.

- Draco, veux-tu que je vous fasse transplaner ou tu le fais avec Harry ?

- Eh bien, ça dépend, nous transplanons où ?

- Je vous fais transplaner, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Euh… s'enquit Harry, ça veut dire quoi transplaner ?

- Tu verras mon ange !

Il lui tendit la main que Harry prit immédiatement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le vieil homme qui lui tendit le bras. Au moment même où il le toucha, ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une cabine téléphonique.

- A c'est ça ! S'exclama Harry se souvenant de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés, lui et Draco.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Entrez, murmura le directeur en jetant des coup d'œil un peu partout.

- Tous ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Mais le blond le poussa à l'intérieur et se serra contre lui. Le directeur entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement la cabine se mit à descendre surprenant Harry qui se colla un peu plus contre le blond. Celui-ci rit et profita quelque peu de cette… « étreinte » ! Cependant Dumbledore s'y mêla.

- Harry s'il te plait tiens-toi bien et surtout quand on sera à l'intérieur ne regarde pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu venais. Essaye de garder la tête droite, tu seras sûrement filmé et bousculé par une dizaine de personne, peut-être quelques Aurors viendront nous aider, je ne sais pas encore.

Harry se remit droit et hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Il était censé faire comme s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Dumbledore avait quand même fait une erreur. Dans le ministère, ce n'est pas une dizaine de personne qui l'attendait mais près d'une centaine ! Il y avait tellement de journalistes qui piaillaient à droite et à gauche que plus personnes ne s'entendaient ni même ne se comprenaient. Si bien qu'Harry eut un nouveau recule vers Draco qui plaqua le dos du brun contre son propre ventre dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu de courage. Les questions fusaient, les caméras zoomées… le brun n'osait même pas dire bonjour.

Soudain une vingtaine d'hommes habillés de robes noires apparut devant le brun les bras tendu. Ils arrêtèrent les journalistes et doucement doucement les firent reculer. L'un d'eux s'avança vers Dumbledore avec un sourire et lui serra la main.

- Kingsley ! Merci de ton aide.

- Pas de quoi, Albus. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche des mangemorts en fuite mais en ce moment, on s'ennuie un peu !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en lui tendant la main.

- Tu as raté la fête, Harry ! On en refera une spécialement pour toi ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Très… bien. Merci ! répondit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

- Malfoy… Fit l'Auror en hochant vivement la tête.

Le blond répondit d'un même mouvement. Et soudain il se pencha au dessus d'Harry, sur l'oreille du blond.

- On recherche toujours ton père. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un plan pour le faire évacuer avant que le ministère ne le retrouve !

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sourit ensuite à Kingsley et hocha à nouveau. Avec tout ce beau petit monde qui voudrait sauver les fesses de son père, il se demanda lequel y arriva en premier !

- Merci !

- Pas de quoi. Allons-y, s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a tout prévu ce procès va se finir vite fait bien fait ! Nous avons interrogé les personnes pour faire parti du public. Nous voulions choisir seulement ceux qui sont avec toi… Et nous avons remarqué qu'elles été toutes avec toi !

Il rit légèrement.

- De plus, les charges qui pèsent contre toi sont tout simplement totalement stupide ! On aura vite fait d'y mettre bon ordre !

- A quel prix, grogna le professeur à qui le sommeil lui manquait.

- Allons, Albus, ne faisait pas cette tête, pour nous, Aurors, cela nous arrive de ne pas dormir pendant plus d'une semaine !

Ils avancèrent prestement en se fichant des journalistes qui tentaient d'approcher, en vain bien sûr, leur héros. Harry s'efforça à faire comme s'il avait toujours connu cet endroit plus qu'inquiétant. Creusé en sous sol, l'endroit était lugubre et sombre. Les murs vacillaient entre le noir et le gris sombre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Harry eut un frisson et eut l'impression d'être déjà en prison, sans savoir, bien sûr, que la prison était au moins cent fois pire que cet endroit. Ils passèrent devant une grande fontaine blanche nacrée avant de se voir arrêter par un grand groupe. Un homme s'avança vers eux, châtain à moitié chauve, dans une grande robe noir, il avait un tête à faire peur un mort.

- Harry Potter, fit-il d'une voix légèrement chantante.

L'homme avait cet air de « ne cherche pas, j'ai déjà gagné » qui troubla Harry. Celui-ci ne connaissant pas cet homme, hocha juste la tête et Dumbledore intervint.

- Comme prévu, j'ai amené Harry pour son procès, Cornélius ! Il est maintenant tant de le débuter, non ?

- Tout à fait, tout à fait… Suivez moi.

Alors qu'il marchait, Draco chuchota à Harry toujours serré devant lui.

- L'homme qui t'a parlé est Cornélius Fudge, c'est le ministre de la magie. Fais attention à lui, il est aussi sournois qu'il est stupide… Et crois moi, sa stupidité est grande ! C'est lui qui te posera la plupart des questions.

Harry se retourna légèrement et murmura :

- Tu es obligé de me quitter ?

- Oui… excuse moi mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Sûrement que Dumbledore fera appel à moi en tant que témoin… cependant de mon côté j'essayerais d'influencer le public ! Dans ce genre de procès, le public est incité à poser des questions et peux faire pencher la balance pour tel ou tel verdict. C'est très bien joué de la part de Dumbledore mais comme il le dit, il a dû en baver le pauvre, cela ne s'était plus fait depuis bien longtemps !

Le brun lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Je devrais le remercier après dans ce cas !

- Sûrement, rit-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce toute aussi grande que le hall d'entrée du ministère. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde mais cette fois-ci pas en vrac et piaillant comme des fous. Ils étaient assis tranquillement tout autour d'une espèce de scène et juste un murmure s'entendait. Il y avait toute sorte de personne, des femmes, des hommes, même des enfants ! A l'entrée de Harry le murmure s'épaissit et soudain une personne se mit à applaudir puis une autre encore et encore si bien que tous applaudirent chaleureusement son arrivée. Un jeune homme s'avança devant lui et lui sauta dessus.

- Harry je suis tellement heureux que tu ais retrouvé la mémoire ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, puis tout bas : T'inquiètes pas, on sait, je suis Ron Weasley, ton meilleur ami.

Il se décala et le regarda longuement. Puis le roux se tourna vers Draco et lui tendit la main.

- Merci !

Le blond hocha la tête et lui serra la main. Hermione arriva et prit aussi le brun dans ses bras. Sans qu'elle le lui dise, Harry sourit.

- Hermione, tu m'avais manqué !

Et sans bégayer ! La brune sourit de toutes ses dents et lui lança un clin d'œil.

- Excusez moi, s'éleva la voix amplifiée de Cornélius Fudge. Nous allons commencer alors asseyez vous ! Potter !

Il montra une chaise devant tout le monde et Harry hésita. Il se tourna vers le blond qui l'incita à obéir d'un sourire confiant.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui souffla-t-il.

Il s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait confiant mais avait un peu de mal à ne pas trembler. Il s'assit sur la chaise en regardant Draco qui prenait place juste derrière lui. Les journalistes, totalement silencieux cette fois, entrèrent à leur tour, et sans faire un bruit s'installèrent tranquillement.

- Bien, commença Fudge. L'audience peut débuter, je serais ici l'interrogateur, le juge et seul maître de toute l'assemblée.

Se faisant, il montra tous ses subalternes qu'il, par on ne sait quel moyen, avait réussi à faire taire. Sans doute la pression politique…

- L'accusé Harry James Potter sera représenté par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ici présent.

- Les… charges ? S'impatienta le directeur.

- Usage de magie noire, complots contre le ministère et la société sorcière, aide au défunt et non pleuré Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom !

- Je pense que dès à présent vous pouvez le prononcer, Cornélius. Voldemort n'est plus parmi nous… devrais-je rappeler grâce à qui ?

Il eut un long murmure appréciatif mais qui fut vite coupé.

- Le témoin de la défense serait prié de parler quand le temps imparti lui sera accordé !

Dumbledore ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que sa présence tapait sur les nerfs du pauvre ministre. De plus, il avait perdu toute son assurance en entendant les applaudissements du public à la vision du brun.

- Bien, continua-t-il. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir où vous étiez ses huit derniers jours alors que vous étiez prié de vous rendre !

- J'étais…

Harry plissa les yeux pour s'en rappeler.

- Je crois que j'étais dans une maison reculée de tout.

- Vous… croyez ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'étais amnésique ?

Draco et Dumbledore sourirent discrètement de cette nouvelle assurance. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

- Prouvez nous que vous ne l'êtes plus !

- Je ne pense pas que se soit au sujet d'aujourd'hui !

- Au contraire, Albus, c'est là tout le sujet. Si M Potter ici présent était un fervent serviteur de Vous savez qui, comment pourrait-il nous prouvez le contraire s'il ne s'en souvient plus !

- Entendez-vous, Cornélius… Un fervent serviteur ! Nous parlons d'Harry Potter, nom d'un citron, pas de… Sirius Black ou même le professeur Rogue, paix à leurs âmes.

Un murmure affirmatif s'éleva et Cornélius dut frapper de son petit marteau pour intimer le silence.

- Silence, silence ! (Ndla : Il intime le silence xD, pardon, plus fort que moi !) Albus, je sais de qui vous vous entourez, comme vous les avez si bien nommé…

- Ils ne sont pas au sujet du jour, j'aimerais que vous ne salissiez pas la mémoire de ses deux braves !

- Comme vous voudrez, toujours est-il que vous qui vous faîtes tellement d'amis parmi des traîtres, des espions, des mangemorts…

- Je…

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez discréditer ce jeune homme. Il pouvait tout aussi bien faire parti des adeptes de Vous savez qui sans que vous ne le sachiez !

- Non, mais je rêve, chuchota Draco à Ron, comment peut-on être aussi stupide !

Ron acquiesça en le regarda. Ses yeux gris profonds lançaient des éclairs et ses poings étaient serrés à s'en faire saigner les phalanges ! Le roux eut un début de sourire face à tant de colère… juste pour protéger Harry ! Il se dit alors que le laisser avec lui n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, et que peut-être même ils avaient réussi, sans rien faire, à changer un tant sois peu son caractère. De toute manière, juste à le voir il savait que quelque chose s'était passée chez lui. Et le roux en sourit un peu plus. Puis il revint au procès.

- En tout cas… débuta Fudge.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, murmura Harry.

- Pardon ? s'exclama le ministre qui du haut de son pupitre n'avait rien entendu.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Je ne l'ai jamais été !

- Alors dîtes moi comment vous avez réussi à vous échapper ! Toute personne entrant dans cette forteresse n'y ait jamais ressortie !

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Malheureusement ni lui ni Dumbledore ne le savez ! Sur la feuille il y avait marqué : « Inventes » !

- Harry ne s'en souvient peut-être pas, lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé il était… dans un sale état et endormi. Tous ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il est apparu dans une étrange boule de lumière blanche. Blanche, Cornélius ! Rien à voir avec de la magie noire.

- De plus si j'étais au service de Voldemort pourquoi l'aurais-je tué ?

- Par inadvertance peut-être ? Qu'en sais-je, vous vous êtes disputé, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase ? Vous l'avez peut-être tué parce que vous comptiez faire carrière seul dans les forces du mal. Et puis qui nous dit qu'il est réellement mort, nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps !

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Dumbledore en se tournant brusquement vers l'assemblée.

Il sortit alors sa baguette magique et soudain au dessus de lui, diverses photos apparurent, très grande. Il eut des exclamations, surprises, horrifiées et tristes. Harry se retourna légèrement et eut l'horreur de se voir lui-même tel qu'il était lors de son premier jour d'amnésie. Sur l'une d'elle on pouvait voir la grosse boule de lumière, tel des fins cercles concentriques autour de Harry. Elle semblait grossir de plus en plus avant de s'écarter jusqu'à disparaître. Et le brun tomba lentement. Il atterrit sur le dos dans un bruit mat.

La suivante montrait la ruelle où il avait été trouvé. Sans les bandages, ce n'était pas joli à voir. Il ressemblait à Casimodo avec une dizaine de bosse en plus. Son bras était totalement brûlé, il avait du sang partout. Son visage… il était méconnaissable. Sur une autre photo, on le voyait dans le lit de l'infirmerie avec les premiers bandages mais on voyait toujours son teint si blanc qu'on le croyait mort ! Draco ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, il eut un peu plus de mal à se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur le ministre !

Soudain les photos se mirent à s'animer et le son avec. Sur l'une d'elle, juste à l'éveil du brun, celui-ci se tordait de douleur et hurlait à la mort… Il hurlait comme le bébé qui vient juste de naître. C'était à la fois stressant et si triste. Un enfant pleura dans l'assemblée, une mère lui demanda d'arrêter.

- Je suis désolé de vous faire voir cela mais si le seul moyen !

- Albus ! S'exclama Cornélius Fudge.

Le directeur se retourna vers lui et les photos tournèrent avec lui. Il les éteint brusquement et dit d'une voix forte.

- Ce que vous avez vu sont des images sauvegardées de ma mémoire, prélevées par le biais d'une pensine. Il s'agit du moment où Harry a été retrouvé après la chute de Voldemort.

- Ces images ne valent rien ! Rien ne nous prouvent qu'elles n'aient pas été surfaites ! De plus nous ne pouvons savoir si M Potter a été mis dans cette état avant ou après l'explosion.

- Après tant d'années à chercher Harry sans relâche, je ne pense pas que Voldemort voulait juste papoter avec lui quand il a enfin réussi à le capturer !

- Quand savez vous ? Sommes-nous déjà demandé une seule fois s'il voulait capturer M Potter seulement pour s'en faire un successeur plus que pour le tuer !

- Absurde !

- Mais pas totalement faux !

- Vous pensez que mes images ont été surfaites ? Très bien j'aimerais interroger quelque témoin mis sous Véritasérum !

Cornélius plissa les yeux et allait refuser quand il se rappela à temps qu'il était sous public.

- Faîtes…

- Très bien, j'appelle, Ronald Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Poppy Pomfresh et Draco Angélus Malfoy.

Un nouveau murmure s'éleva face au dernier nom mais d'un coup de marteau, il disparu. Les quatre personnages se levèrent et se placèrent juste derrière le fauteuil d'Harry. Draco en profita pour effleurer discrètement sa main de la sienne, cela fit légèrement sourire le brun qui commençait en avoir marre. Il était certain que, après avoir lu brièvement son histoire, s'il avait été lui-même, il se serrait bien mieux débrouillé et aurait peut-être déjà fini ce procès… mais malheureusement il n'était pas lui-même et devait encore supporter ça !

On apporta une fiole et les quatre burent quelques gouttes de la précieuse potion. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Cette potion n'avait aucun goût, aucune odeur, aucun effet à part de dire la vérité. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux lorsque Fudge le devança.

- Pomfresh, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes infirmière à l'école de Poudlard ?

La vieille femme hocha la tête.

- C'est exact. Je m'occupe des jeunes malades et blessés de cette école depuis plus de trente ans !

- La date précise s'il vous plait.

- Eh bien je n'ai jamais été très bonne en calcul mais… quarante-six ans plus ou moins.

- Assurez-vous que les photos montrées par Albus sont vraies ?

- On ne peut plus vrai, monsieur le ministre ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis infirmière depuis longtemps et jamais de ma longue carrière je n'ai vu pareilles… blessures… C'était affreux, dévisagé, il avait reçu tant de Doloris que son corps portait les marques. Toutes ses blessures, sans parler des blessures internes !

- Lors de son réveil, continua Ron, nous avons dû le tenir, Hermione et moi. Il se débattait comme si un serpent était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur ! Nous ne l'avions jamais vu comme cela.

- Et par la suite, finit Hermione, et surtout grâce aux sédatifs de Mme Pomfresh, il s'est calmé. La bonne dose d'antidouleur a dû faire son effet car il n'a plus rien dit avant l'arrivée de Draco…

- Lorsque je suis arrivé, Harry s'était enfermé dans une bulle de protection, un peu comme celle qu'il avait utilisée pour transplaner de la forteresse à Prés-au-lard, sauf que celle-ci était invisible et pas aussi… immense. A partir de là, j'ai été le seul à pouvoir l'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il… retrouve ses esprits.

Draco ne pouvait mentir, il ne pouvait donc dire jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Il avait donc dû changer la version.

- Après, Dumbledore est revenu nous voir pour tous nous raconter.

Fudge pas très convaincu chercha rapidement un moyen de les accabler. Et soudain il trouva, alors il se releva et esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Un deuxième murmure survint, signe que ce nom ne laissait pas indifférent. Draco plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait ce procès. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que Fudge l'utiliserait contre Harry mais c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire !

- Oui, monsieur le ministre.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi Harry Potter vous aurez choisi vous, plus qu'un autre ?

- Vous sortez du sujet, intervint Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes pas venu déblatérer sur sa courte amnésie mais sur son…

- Oh non, vous vous trompez nous sommes pile poil dans le sujet. Voilà une raison de plus pour moi de penser que Harry Potter était allié à Voldemort ! Vous dîtes qu'il aurait tout oublié sauf vous ?

- Non, j'ai dit que j'étais le seul qui pouvait passer sa bulle de protection.

Son regard tomba sur les deux yeux verts intrigué. A ce moment-là, son esprit pas assez évolué n'avait pas fait attention à tous ces détails-là. Le blond lui sourit tristement.

- Malheureusement, il avait tout oublié de moi aussi… continua-t-il.

- Quel choc vous avez dû avoir M Potter ! En voyant que vous vous êtes pratiquement donné à un fils de mangemort ! S'exclama Fudge.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Sa tête tourna de Fudge à Draco qui se mordait les lèvres à s'en faire saigner. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Draco était un fils de mangemort… n'aurait-il pas était sensé que de le lui dire ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à le lui demander mais… il ne pouvait pas savoir… Une seule indication aurait pu l'aider… Le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard… Peut-être aurait-il dû s'en méfier… Mais non, il ne pouvait pas… Parce qu'Harry était trop innocent pour pouvoir en douter… Pour douter de Draco. Le brun chercha ardemment le regard du blond mais celui-ci restait fixé au sol. Même Ron à ses côtés pouvait sentir sa gêne et comprendre qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien dit pour lui…

Harry, totalement déçu et quelque peu incompris, se retourna ensuite vers Fudge. Il le toisa, lui et son regard plus que satisfait de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher sans même s'en rendre compte. Le brun finit par faire le vide dans sa tête et se dit qu'il devrait parler avec Draco juste après le procès mais en entendant, devait garder son sang froid et toute son assurance devant l'assemblée. Alors il fronça les sourcils vers le ministre de la magie et s'exclama :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris en quoi cela vous regarde !

- Allons voyons ! Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort ! Vous rappelez vous qui sont les mangemorts ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, comment pourrais-je l'oublier alors que je suis accusé d'en être un ! Ces mêmes hommes que j'ai combattus toute ma vie ! Mais je ne vois pas du tout où tout cela nous mène. Oh ! Vous venez de découvrir que Draco était mon ami, quelle surprise !

A dire vrai il avait été ironique puisqu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ne tarda pas à savoir.

- Dès plus surprenante, cher monsieur Potter quand on sait que vous avez passé la plupart de votre vie à vous détester tous les deux !

Encore une fois, le cœur du brun s'emballa et il baissa les yeux. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il aurait voulu se tourner vers Draco et lui demander ce qu'il racontait mais il savait qu'il se trahirait s'il faisait cela. Surtout que Draco fuyait encore son regard.

- De plus, nous savons pertinemment, et le confirmerons par tous les élèves de Poudlard, que vous vous disputiez encore l'avant-veille de votre enlèvement ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment se fait-il que tout d'un coup il devienne votre ami jusqu'à ce que vous lui confier votre propre vie.

- Parce que…

Harry était perdu, il ne regardait rien d'autre que le sol. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il apprenait que Draco et lui se détestait alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seul envie : se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Alors moi, il faut m'expliquer ! Continua Fudge en labourant le pauvre cœur du brun. A moins que… à moins que bien sûr, vous nous avez tous les deux cachés certaines choses, pour exemple… que vous étiez tous les deux mangemorts. Auquel cas, vous avez su que la seule personne que vous pourriez avoir confiance était un de vos bras droits !

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, s'exclama Draco en relevant la tête. Je ne l'ai jamais été, je ne le serais jamais ! Je vous le dis maintenant que je suis sous Véritasérum, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Baiser les pieds d'un mégalomane dégénéré n'a jamais été l'une de mes idées, la plus folles soit-elle. J'aurais préféré mourir que de…

- Silence ! Vous n'avez pas été autorisé à parler !

- Pourtant ce qu'il dit est totalement concret ! S'immisça le directeur. Et puisqu'il le dit sous Véritasérum vous ne pouvez que le croire !

- Alors dans ce cas, s'énerva le ministre, pourquoi a-t-il été choisi par Harry !

- Parce que je l'aime. Murmura soudainement le brun.

Ron et Hermione sourirent en même temps alors que Draco rougit comme une tomate. Dumbledore émit aussi un sourire en coin qu'il tenta vainement de cacher. Du haut de son siège, le ministre n'ayant encore rien entendu lui demanda de répéter, ce qu'il fit, plus haut avec plus d'assurance et tout le public fut d'abord surpris puis certains applaudirent et d'autres sourirent. Quelques coups de marteau plus tard, Harry continua sa petite déclaration non sans un petit rougissement.

- Quand bien même nous nous détestions, je l'aimais… Vous avez dit que j'avais su que la seule personne en qui je pourrais avoir confiance était un de mes bras droits mais c'est faux… le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance était celui que j'aimais… Il n'y pas une seule magie noire en moi… De toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais agi… que par amour…

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il baissait la tête. Soudain un long sifflement se fit dans l'assemblée totalement silencieuse. Une femme hurla soudainement :

- Vous allez cesser de torturer ce pauvre enfant !

Et d'un coup tous commencèrent à hurler à leur tour. Les coups de marteau n'y faisaient rien, on ne les contenait plus. Les gens criaient leur désaccord. Draco et Ron se sourirent et soudainement firent demi-tour et montèrent sur un banc. Ils hurlèrent en chœur :

- Vive Harry Potter !

Et tous les suivirent. Ce fut la cacophonie. Les journalistes en profitèrent pour aller interroger des personnes du public qui criaient d'arrêter ce procès et d'abandonner les charges contre Harry Potter.

Harry releva la tête et sécha ses larmes face à tant de dévouement. Il regarda Albus qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Aucun doute possible, le ministère ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la décision de tout un peuple, se serait de l'abus de pouvoir. De plus Harry était l'Elu. Les sorciers ne voulaient pas que leur idole soit jugée coupable. Le brun respira un bon coup avant de se calmer. Il n'osa se lever de peur d'être réprimandé alors il resta là et attendit que le tumulte finisse. Son regard passa sur toute l'assemblée avant de s'arrêter sur Draco qui souriait et mener la cadence avec Ron et Hermione. Immédiatement, il s'assombrit et son sourire s'effaça…

oOo

- Allez vieux, on se voit dès que ta petite tête sera remplie !

Ron enlaça une fois de plus son meilleur ami et lui fit un clin d'œil. A cause du public plus que déchaîné le procès n'avait pu être continué et avait dû être ajourné. Harry et les autres avaient pu sortir de là tranquillement une fois que tous les incontrôlables furent sortis. Hermione et Ron avait pris Harry à part pour lui dire au revoir et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils le quittèrent. Ils devaient malheureusement retourner en cours et Harry ne les rejoindrait qu'une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire.

C'était le brun qui avait demandé cette requête à son directeur et celui-ci avait accepté. Maintenant que la menace du ministère était… à moitié annihilée, il pouvait rentrer à Poudlard… mais Harry avait un autre problème, moins… conflictuel… ou peut-être que si… bien plus au contraire. Le brun se tourna vers Draco et Dumbledore qui arrivait lentement en discutant. Cela devait être sérieux vu leur air. Dumbledore donna ensuite quelque chose au blond et celui-ci le remercia puis lui serra la main avec un sourire.

- Tout ira bien, put enfin entendre le brun alors que les deux hommes étaient près de lui.

Draco hocha la tête avec un demi sourire. Il rencontra alors le regard du brun mais se détourna vite. Harry n'apprécia pas beaucoup mais ne dit rien surtout que Dumbledore s'était tourné vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi j'ai hâte du prochain procès. D'ici là, tu auras peut-être retrouvé la mémoire et alors nous le finirons vite fait bien fait. Ha ha ! Fervent serviteur ! Je savais que Cornélius était un abruti congénital mais je ne m'en attendais pas autant.

Il se pencha vers Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça !

- Aucun risque, rit Harry.

- Bon… moi, je retourne à Poudlard ! Revenez en cours dès qu'Harry aura retrouvé la mémoire, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème ! Garantit le blond.

- A bientôt, à bientôt ! Je vais aller me coucher, moi !

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent s'éloigner avec un léger sourire qui s'effaça quand ils se regardèrent. Draco finit par lui tendre la main et lui murmura :

- Rentrons…

Le brun hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Pris d'un élan d'affection incontrôlable le blond lui entoura la taille de son autre bras et le brun se perdit dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu que ce câlin perdure encore et encore. Il aurait voulu que le transplanage fasse une heure au lieu d'une seconde. Malheureusement, ils durent se lâcher au prix d'un léger pincement de cœur pour le pauvre brun bouleversé et le blond inquiet.

Draco regarda son grand manoir un moment alors qu'Harry s'éloignait silencieusement vers l'intérieur. Le blond le suivit peu d'instant après et il referma la porte derrière lui puis s'y appuya dessus. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il finit par desserrer les dents.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voulais te l'annoncer…

Harry se stoppa net et sentit le lourd regard du blond sur lui. Il soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent parce que sinon ils finiraient par recommencer à se détester. Et ça… jamais il ne pourrait y arriverait ! Il préférait encore ne pas vivre !

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

Draco baissa la tête, confus.

- Je… Je voulais juste que… tu ne me détestes pas.

- Tu m'aurais dit la vérité, je ne t'en aurais pas tant voulu !

Le blond esquissa un sourire crispé.

- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à discerner tes réactions… J'ai eu peur… Je suis désolé. J'ai cru que… si jamais tu pensais que nous étions amis tu finirais par m'aimer… juste un petit peu.

- Ils ont dit que tu me détestais auparavant… Pourquoi as-tu subitement changé d'avis ? Comment peux-tu passer de cette haine que tu me portes à… de l'amour ?

Draco fut plus que troublé par sa phrase. C'est vrai… s'il avait été ami, il aurait été plus que facile de tomber amoureux de lui.

- Je voulais juste que tu ne continues pas à me détester. Éluda-t-il.

- Continues l'histoire s'il te plait.

Draco releva vivement la tête et remarqua qu'Harry était dos à lui près d'une fenêtre et regardait l'horizon.

- Laquelle ?

- Après mon hospitalisation qu'avons-nous fait ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Non… mes souvenir remonte à… la mer… je me souviens d'une plage ou nous nous sommes baignés mais c'est impossible. Je parlais tellement mal, comment se fait-il ? Je suis sûr que… j'avais ce même corps et pourtant un esprit…

- … d'enfant…

Le brun se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas seulement perdu la mémoire quand tu es revenu mais toutes tes capacités mentales. Tu es revenu à l'enfant qui vient juste de naître. Malheureusement pour les autres, tu as vraiment retenu que mon nom et mon visage. C'est pourquoi j'ai été choisi pour t'aider à redevenir comme avant car malheureusement tu ne pouvais y arriver seul. Dumbledore nous a envoyé dans cette maison sur la plage, tu t'en souviens peut-être.

- Oui… mais quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Il y a dix jours…

- Et en dix jours j'ai évolué de l'enfance jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Oui… Non seulement je t'ai lavé, fait mangé, bercé etc… mais en plus, au fur et mesure que tu grandissais… je suis tombé amoureux. Et à la fin, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, t'avoir en face de moi, avec la mémoire retrouvée et te le dire ! Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le veut…

- Et si je te disais que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans flancher. Ces yeux si verts… si magnifiques… ces yeux…

- Approche.

Le brun s'exécuta et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Draco passa une main sur ses cheveux et retira sa mèche. Il chercha dans ses yeux mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.

- Non… tu es encore amnésique.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… mais quand tu ne le seras plus, je sais que tes yeux me le diront.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il était tellement proche que le brun ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur le torse du blond. Celui-ci le laissa faire, hésitant énormément, ne sachant s'il devait l'arrêter ou pas. C'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Harry finit par avancer sa tête et frôlait les lèvres du blond avant de les appuyer un peu plus. Il accentua la prise quand il vit que Draco commençait à réagir. C'était si bon que plus rien ne comptait, autre que ses lèvres si douce et dure en même temps…

Mais Draco revint rapidement à la raison et cessa le baiser en détournant vivement la tête sur le côté. Harry baissa la sienne sur son épaule et retira ses mains.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non c'est moi… je ne veux pas…

Draco eut un rire sans joie alors qu'il appuya sa main droite contre la tête du brun.

- Si jamais on allait plus loin tu vas me tuer ! Je ne préfèrerais pas abuser de toi…

Harry acquiesça en comprenant l'inévitable problème.

- Et si mon autre moi te détestait encore… L'aimerais-tu toujours ?

- Oui, toujours… Tant que je vivrais je t'aimerais…

- Il en a de la chance ce crétin…

Draco sourit légèrement.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, un loooong chapitre pour tous mes lecteurs xD<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plu!


	11. Chapter 11: Onzième jour

_**Désolée pour le retard, Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong> Onzième jour : Les lettres.

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Maintenant tu sais tout. Et tu m'aimes… Je sais que ce n'est pas toi mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. J'envie et je n'envie pas demain matin, car chaque matin me rapproche un peu plus de toi et m'éloigne tout à la fois. Est-ce que j'ai peur ? J'imagine que oui. Ta question me revient sans cesse dans ma tête.

_« Comment peux-tu passer de cette haine que tu me portes à… de l'amour ? »_

T'ai-je vraiment haï une seule fois ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que maintenant, je t'aime. J'en suis sûr. Il suffit juste que je te regarde… Ma libido en prend un sacré coup. Il suffit juste que… je scrute tes yeux. Ton regard… tes lèvres…

Mes rêves ont changés tout en restant les mêmes… est-ce possible ? Je me demande si…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

- Draco !

Le blond sursauta comme un fou, son cœur battait la chamade. Il regarda à droite de lui où Harry dormait toujours comme un loir, un bras contre son ventre. Il attendit un moment que son rythme cardiaque baisse et que ses pensées se remettent en ordre. Enfin, il refit le tour de la pièce du regard avant de s'arrêter de nouveau sur le brun. Celui-ci bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il était certain de l'avoir entendu hurler son prénom. C'était sa voix, il l'aurait juré. Avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être… Sûrement…

Il se recoucha et s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand on toqua à la porte. Le blond se dégagea de l'étreinte plus que possessive du brun et s'enquit d'aller ouvrir la porte avant qu'il le ne réveille. Il se retrouva devant Galius, le petit elfe de maison qui lui sourit. Le blond le fit reculer légèrement avant de refermer la porte.

- Bonjour maître.

- Bonjour Galius.

- Le maître a donné ceci pour vous. Il m'a dit de vous l'apporter immédiatement.

L'elfe de maison lui tendit la lettre qu'il lui avait apportée. Une lettre signée Lucius Malfoy.

- Merci beaucoup Galius.

L'elfe sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux, avant de disparaître. Le blond décacheta la lettre tout en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, seule luminosité de la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise juste à côté. Il commença ensuite à la lire :

_« Draco,_

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, mon fils je suis en fuite. Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé pour reprendre contact avec toi mais voilà, je doutais. Tu dois te demander de qui ? Eh bien pas de toi en tout cas, non, en faite je doutais de moi. J'ai eu peur de te voir. Quand bien même tu ais envoyé Galius pour me prévenir de ta présence au manoir._

_J'aurais dû venir te voir immédiatement. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû te faire plus confiance que je ne l'ai fait pour tant de chose. Te cacher que je travaillais pour Albus était, je le crains, ma plus grosse faute. Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu prennes le même chemin obscure et… totalement stupide que j'ai pris ! Alors je me suis fait passer pour un père détestable, il fallait à tout prix que tu me détestes au point de préférer mourir que de prendre part aux plans plus que machiavélique de Voldemort._

_Une horreur, une erreur de la nature, cette homme, et je dois remercier notre trop cher Harry Potter, qui maintenant croupis en enfer. Je ne me fais pas d'idée, je sais à quel point tu dois me haïr. En plus je t'envois une lettre au lieu de venir directement m'excuser au près de toi. Ni vois aucune preuve de lâcheté s'il te plait. Je sais juste que le ministère a placé des gardes autour du manoir. Je ne peux donc prendre le risque de venir te voir._

_Cependant, mon fils, je souhaite ardemment te voir une dernière fois avant de partir. Je serais à l'aéroport de Londres aujourd'hui. Je m'en vais pour toujours du côté des moldus. J'espère que tu viendras… à trois heures cette après midi… Sinon… je ne te dis pas adieu, mais à bientôt !_

_Ton père »_

Draco laissa lentement glisser ses yeux sur la feuille. Il la relut au moins trois fois avant d'assimiler toutes les informations. Son corps trembla légèrement. Il avait maintenant la preuve que son père était bien différent de ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Peut-être ne jouait-il qu'un jeu ? Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le savoir… Soudain il sentit une main très douce sur son épaule. Harry était juste derrière lui et souriait avec tendresse.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond hocha la tête. Harry montra la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une lettre de la part de mon père. Il… Comme tu le sais mon père était mangemort.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il le savait c'était vrai, mais le fait que se soit lui qu'il le dise lui fit un peu plus mal. L'écart qu'il y avait autrefois entre les deux hommes commençait à se recreuser mais Harry ferait tout pour qu'il ne s'agrandisse pas ! Draco continua sur sa lancée.

- Je n'ai appris qu'il y a quelques jours qu'en vrai… il était contre Voldemort et travailler en tant qu'espion auprès de Dumbledore. Et ce… depuis la mort de ma mère…

Harry écarquilla les yeux et soudain eut une moue triste.

- Je ne savais pas pour ta mère… je suis désolé.

Draco releva légèrement la tête et sourit doucement.

- C'est normal tu ne penses pas ?

Le brun eut une brusque montée de chaleur. C'est fou ce que le blond pouvait être attirant. Obligatoirement, son cœur fit une embardée et il rougit. Impossible de soutenir son regard il baissa les yeux, se traitant de tous les noms. Etait-ce vraiment le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées ? Surtout que le blond était en train de lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux, de la mort de sa mère qui plus est ! Et lui, juste, il trouvait son sourire magnifique !

Draco fit la moue et revint vers la lettre. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau du brun. Il ne fallait pas que celui-ci s'occupe de cela pour l'instant. Il espéra une fois de plus que le jeune homme retrouverait rapidement la mémoire, qu'il puisse enfin pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras sans avoir cette gêne continuelle, comme s'il abusait de lui. Soumis à quelques frayeurs, la lettre tomba de ses mains tremblantes. Harry la ramassa et remarqua ses yeux rougis. Comme si le blond se retenait de pleurer.

- Eh… murmura-t-il en touchant doucement sa joue.

- J'ai… vraiment envie que tout cela cesse.

- Tout… cela ?

- Toi, mon père, le ministère… J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant à une chose près…

- Laquelle ?

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux puis baissa les yeux.

- Je te le dirais plus tard.

Il se leva ensuite et lui sourit.

- Si tu veux bien patienter bien sûr.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête bien qu'il savait sûrement de quoi il parlait. Draco soupira de nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre et reprit la lettre des mains du brun. Il la regarda un instant. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Le blond comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance pour sauver son père que celle-ci. S'il ne faisait rien, le ministère ne mettrait pas longtemps à le retrouver, peu importe où il allait. Harry posa soudainement sa main sur celle qui tenait la lettre.

- Tu devrais y aller. Sourit-il.

Le blond ne lui demanda même pas comment il avait su. Sûrement qu'il avait lu avec lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas pour un sou, il voulait pouvoir commencer à lui faire confiance, commencer à tout lui dire. Comme s'il voulait que quand il retrouverait la mémoire, il lui fasse confiance à son tour et que cela atténuerait sa colère, s'il devait y en avoir une. Draco hocha la tête et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

- Malheureusement… si je vais à l'aéroport, il va falloir que toi tu restes ici.

- Pourquoi ? S'indigna le brun. C'est hors de question, là où tu vas, j'i…

- Ecoute Harry, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit !

- Je m'en fiche, je t'accompagne.

- Mais si mon père mentait pour que je t'emmène à lui, tu serais…

- Draco ! Cela ne sert à rien ! J'ai dit que je t'accompagnais, je t'accompagne c'est tout. De plus… fais lui confiance… c'est ton père après tout.

- Justement, murmura-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer. Il le lâcha alors et repartit vers le lit où il se recoucha. Il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et regarda le plafond avec tristesse.

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'arrivera-t-il si le ministère arrive à me faire tomber ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Voyons, Harry ! Si jamais tu étais le bras droit de Voldemort ou même mangemort, moi je serais enfant de chœur !

Le brun sourit.

- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ? C'est vrai… qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je ne jouais pas la comédie avant de perdre la mémoire ? Et que le ministère a tord ?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma sans que rien ne puisse en sortir. Le brun le regarda faire en souriant. Et c'est ce sourire qui troubla un peu plus le blond. Il avait l'air si… sûr de lui. Le brun ? Un mangemort ? C'était, dans la tête de Draco et pour beaucoup d'autre, totalement impossible. Harry Potter était l'élu, le survivant, la perle rare, la plus belle magie blanche qu'il avait pu exister au monde. Cependant le jeune homme continua.

- Après tout ce que j'ai lu de ma vie. Ces moldus qui m'ont fait vivre un vrai calvaire, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu retourner ma veste ? Et devenir méchant à mon tour ? A ce que j'ai pu en lire, j'ai longtemps crié sans être écouté… à ce que j'ai pu en lire, Voldemort m'a possédé à un moment do…

- Arrête de dire des conneries. Le coupa brusquement Draco. Tu ne sais rien…

- Et toi qu'en sais-tu ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. C'est vrai… qu'en savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il savoir quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps détesté et méprisé. Draco regarda le brun qui lui souriait toujours de la même manière. Il regretta amèrement les jours d'avant où l'enfant en lui ne disait qu'un seul mot : son prénom. Le blond se dégagea alors de cette ambiance bien trop pesante à son goût en sortant de la chambre, laissant là, les questions stupides du brun et son sourire qu'il trouvait horrible à ce moment-là.

Pour la première fois, Draco se ficha totalement de marcher en pyjama dans sa maison. Il grimpa les escaliers et monta à la bibliothèque. Là, il jeta la lettre sur une des tables et s'assit derrière la chaise. Il posa sa tête entre ses bras, comme s'il voulait se protéger de toutes les misères qui lui arrivaient. Cependant, cet instant de détente fut de courte durée puisque les pensées du brun revinrent immédiatement dans sa tête. Et encore il en vint à une seule conclusion : Harry ne pouvait être, et ne sera jamais, un mangemort ! Tout comme jamais il n'avait été et ne sera au service des forces du mal. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter tout simplement !

En regardant la lettre, il se releva légèrement. Juste à ce moment-là, Harry rentra dans la pièce. Il souriait, mais ce n'était plus du tout le même sourire. Celui-ci était contrit et quelques peu triste.

- Excuse-moi. Dit-il.

- Non… Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Harry…

Soudain, le brun eut les larmes aux yeux. Celles-ci coulèrent quelques secondes après.

- Moi aussi… j'en ai assez. Je veux savoir. Pas seulement ce que vous vous savez de moi mais ce que moi je sais ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête quand je te regarde et quand je regarde ma vie. Je veux savoir si je te hais ou si je t'aime, je veux savoir si je méprise Voldemort ou si je l'idolâtre. Je veux savoir si je suis celui que tous apprécient ou si je joue juste un jeu alors qu'au plus profond de moi je suis toujours… troublé…

Le blond se leva doucement. Il pensa alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot égocentrique. Il se plaignait d'en avoir assez s'en même faire attention au brun qui devait être le plus touché des deux ! Qui était… sûrement le plus fragile des deux. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras alors que Harry se pressa contre lui. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas se tarir, son cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Je veux… pouvoir dire que tout cela c'est du passé… Je veux pouvoir sourire sans que cela soit faux ! J'ai deux solutions : retrouver la mémoire où la perdre à nouveau… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Draco ?

- Vivre… Avant tout, tu dois vivre. Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Le brun renifla bruyamment puis fit sur le même ton :

- Comment ?

- Tu n'as qu'à t'accrocher à moi… Je vais t'aider, je te le jure… je vais t'aider…

oOo

La journée se passa rapidement. Harry n'osa plus du tout parler. Il s'enferma dans un mutisme que le blond détesta mais que ce dernier ne chercha pas à briser. Il savait, après qu'il lui ait avoué, que Harry était beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne lui avait montré jusqu'à lors. Soumis à cette tension et celle de l'heure qui se rapprocher à grands pas le blond stressa de plus en plus. Il savait qu'à ces moments-là, il pouvait être exécrable, il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir provoquer de disputes. Du moins jusque là.

Deux heures quarante-cinq et le blond était toujours assis sur le canapé à réfléchir. C'est Harry qui vint le voir et s'assit près de lui. Il le regarda profondément, sans dire quoique se soit. Draco, au début, fuit son regard. Malheureusement le brun se fit plus présent et l'autre soupira.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir m'accompagner ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Draco se leva donc et s'essuya durement les yeux. « Quand est-ce que tout cela cesseras » pensa-t-il à nouveau. Il ne fit pas dix mètres que Harry fut juste derrière lui. Sans sa permission, il lui prit la main mais le blond ne fit aucun commentaire sachant qu'il en avait besoin. De plus cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment si seulement le jeune homme avait tous ses esprits.

- Harry, tu sais que ça va peut-être être dangereux…

- Je prends le risque !

Le blond soupira. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Le pire, c'est que si Dumbledore l'apprenait il lui en voudrait énormément ! Alors il pria que tout se passe bien sans intervention d'une quelconque menace. Il parlait avec son père puis il repartait et voilà ! Malheureusement… tout ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaite.

Harry et Draco arrivèrent à quelques mètres de l'aéroport. Ils enchaînèrent les rues et intersections avant d'y arriver. Mais soudain, alors qu'il tournait encore une rue, le blond attrapa violement Harry par le bras et le poussa contre le mur. Il l'embrassa brusquement et le brun qui ne comprit fichtrement rien se laissa faire. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux du blond qui se décala de quelques millimètres et murmura :

- Ne… bouge surtout pas.

Son regard dévia vers la devanture de l'aéroport.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fit avec difficulté le brun.

Le blond lui cachait la vue du bras qu'il avait placé contre le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. Harry savait que c'était pour cacher sa tête et non le contraire mais il avait quand même envie de voir et de savoir de qui il devait se cacher. Draco le poussa alors légèrement et fut contraint de rebrousser chemin. Une fois un peu plus loin, il lâcha Harry qui s'enquit immédiatement :

- Alors, qui était-ce ?

- Le ministère ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu être au courant. Jamais Galius n'aurait pu nous trahir.

Draco se passa une main sur le visage et murmura :

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si on te voit aider un ex-mangemort, toutes les charges qui pèsent sur toi pourront être accrédité ! Ils auront une autre bonne raison de te suspecter !

Harry réfléchit un moment puis secoua la tête.

- Je m'en fiche, je reste !

- Harry…

- Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne le retrouve ! Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée en tête ?

Draco réfléchit à son tour puis acquiesça.

- Voilà le plan, je m'occupe de tout et toi tu restes juste derrière moi d'accord ? On va transplaner dedans et retrouver mon père.

- Transplaner dedans ? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Allons-y !

- Ok !

Harry prit Draco par la taille et sourit à celui-ci pour signaler qu'il était prêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans les toilettes hommes qui étaient, avec beaucoup de chance, vides.

- Heureusement que l'endroit n'a pas changé ! Sourit Draco. Puis plus sérieux : Dépêchons-nous.

Draco invoqua alors un chapeau, une casquette et deux paires de lunettes. Harry les revêtit avec un léger rire. Ils sortirent de là comme des espions, les sens aux aguets, le corps tendu au maximum. Harry ne lâchait pas d'une semelle Draco qui décida de le tenir par la main, se foutant royalement des regards déplacés de certain moldu. Enfin arrivés dans la grande salle d'attente, Draco se mit à chercher son père le plus vite possible. Harry se pencha alors sur lui.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Qui ? fit l'autre, trop concentré.

- Le pape. A ton avis !

Draco le regarda puis sourit.

- Je pense que tu le reconnaîtras ! C'est moi avec des cheveux longs !

Harry acquiesça et se détacha légèrement du blond. Mais pas de beaucoup car son absence le stressait. C'était plus fort que lui, chaque fois qu'il le sentait un peu trop loin il avait cette forte envie de pleurer, de se recroqueviller sur lui et de mourir… Pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment ? C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait le plus savoir.

Harry chercha longtemps des yeux avant que Draco ne vienne le retrouver. Il lui montra alors d'un coup de tête les sorciers qui arrivaient.

- Ils ne sont que trois ou quatre mais je pressens que d'ici quelques minutes ils ne soient beaucoup plus…

Harry regarda autour de lui et soudain remarqua quelque chose de vraiment très suspect. Il le montra immédiatement au blond qui le regarda en plissant des yeux puis soudain il sourit et retira ses lunettes.

- C'est lui, Harry, c'est lui !

- Ça, je m'en doutais, vois-tu !

Oui car Lucius Malfoy portait le même accoutrement que les deux hommes et c'est pourquoi cela avait mis la puce à l'oreille du brun. Des lunettes, une casquette et une longue chevelure blanche qui retombait sur son dos. Lucius portait des vêtements de moldus et cela lui allait très bien. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience d'avoir été repéré et Draco se dépêcha d'aller le lui faire remarquer. Il attrapa Harry par la main et marcha tranquillement vers lui. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que le ministère ne se doute de quelque chose.

- On discute cinq minutes et on repart d'accord !

- Mais… Et s'il était capturé par le ministère ?

- Harry c'est trop dangereux pour toi !

- Oublie moi ! Pense à ton père un peu, il a plus besoin de toi que de moi !

- Tu te trompes ! Mon père est assez grand et il sait se débrouiller tout seul ! De plus il ne m'a jamais apporté que du malheur ! Je me demande encore ce que je fais là ! Marmonna le blond.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il était certain que le blond avait enfin changé d'avis quant à son père… De plus il avait très bien vu le sourire qu'il avait affiché il y a encore quelques secondes.

- Tu serais prêt à aller jusqu'où pour me protéger ? Chuchota le brun…

- Très loin… vraiment très loin !

Le blond s'arrêta alors brusquement et retint le brun. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui et vit que les Aurors affluaient.

- C'est trop tard…

Harry se colla contre le blond et posa une main contre sa joue.

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Draco… tu ne peux pas…

- Il faut que tu partes, Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir !

- Fais quelque chose.

Draco regarda son père et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait le choix. Repartir maintenant avec Harry et laisser son père… où aider son père quitte à mettre Harry dans une mauvaise posture. Encore une fois un gros dilemme s'offrait à lui sauf que cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Bon très bien. Vas te mettre à l'abri…

- Hors de question !

- Têtu, va !

- Non, c'est toi qui l'es !

- Viens.

Draco et Harry s'avancèrent lentement, quand soudain le blond entendit un cri. C'était un Auror qui les avait enfin vu… presque immédiatement Draco se détacha de Harry et cria :

- Et Lucius !

Le père Malfoy se retourna d'un coup et Draco lui envoya quelque chose que le brun ne vit pas. De suite, il sortit sa baguette et envoya un sort. Ensuite tout devint flou pour le brun. Il eut une grande détonation et de la fumée. Quelqu'un le plaqua à terre et rien qu'à l'odeur, Harry sut que c'était Draco. Il eut pas mal de cris, surtout ceux des moldus. Des sorts fusèrent, tous dirigés vers l'écran de fumée qui occupait la place de Lucius. Le brun se serra contre le blond qui en profita pour transplaner immédiatement. Ils atterrirent dans le jardin du manoir. Draco releva Harry et les fit rapidement entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, fit le brun, enfin remit de ses états. Draco !

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser. La tête entre ses mains. Harry n'en resta pas là et s'assit devant le blond.

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ! Je… Je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Ecoute, Harry je devais faire un choix ! C'était soit toi, soit mon père ! Comprends-tu ? J'ai préféré donner mon père plutôt que de te perdre…

- Tu as fait quoi !

- Harry, comprends moi ! Mon père ne m'a jamais rien apporté que de la tristesse et des pleurs ! Il ne sait jamais occuper de moi, il ne m'a jamais reconnu !

- Mais… tu… de quoi tu parles !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir… Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tant que tu n'es pas toi…

Harry le prit très mal. Il se releva brusquement et s'enfuit, laissant Draco seul. Celui-ci plaça ses bras autour de sa tête, à la fois mal à l'aise et triste. Il sursauta brusquement quand on frappa à la porte. Rinie apparut immédiatement mais Draco se releva et l'interpella.

- Laisse, Rinie, je suis là.

La petite elfe de maison se baissa bien bas et disparut. Le blond s'épousseta légèrement puis ouvrit la porte. Derrière, deux Aurors s'y tenait, droit comme des « i ».

- Draco Malfoy !

- Oui.

- Nous aimerions savoir où est votre père…

- P-pardon ? Mon père mais… il a réussi à s'échapper !

- Ne faîte pas l'innocent, nous savons que vous étiez là, plusieurs de nos Aurors, dont moi, vous ont vu ! Nous vous suspectons de complicité de fuite !

- C'est absurde ! Je suis allez là-bas dans le but d'aider le ministère à le coincer !

L'Auror allait parler quand soudain l'autre le retint. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu puis il reprit.

- Allons au ministère, nous allons prendre votre déposition.

- Ce… cela ne va pas être possible.

- Vous refusez de coopérer ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

Il regarda derrière lui en se mordant la lèvre puis finit par accepter. Dans le salon, Harry sentit pratiquement immédiatement son départ, lui qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se leva du canapé et s'enquit de regagner le hall d'accueil mais c'était un fait : Draco n'était plus là ! Le jeune homme sentit cette bouffée d'angoisse remonter. Il s'effondra au sol. Rinie qui passait par là le regarda faire avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Elle se précipita sur lui.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, allez-vous bien ?

Le jeune homme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et en même temps celui-ci chauffait de plus en plus vite. Il avait du mal à respirer. Rinie appela Galius qui vit de la même expression le brun à terre.

- Met le dans le lit du Maître, Rinie ! Je vais lui préparer quelque chose à manger…

- D'accord !

Elle le suréleva magiquement et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Pris d'une panique incontrôlable, le brun ne vit même pas le changement. Il pleurait, tremblait, et quand il fut dans le lit, se fut pire. Il y avait partout dans sa chambre une semi présence, mais comme il n'y était pas réellement, le brun fut beaucoup plus troublé. Il se mit à hurler ! Galius revint avec un plateau et proposa mainte nourriture mais rien ne plut au brun qui ne fit pratiquement pas attention à lui. Rinie passa une main sur son cou et son front et s'exclama :

- Il est brûlant ! Galius, on doit prévenir le Maître !

- Reste avec lui, j'y vais de ce pas.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Draco se rongeait les ongles. Il était assis devant une table et les deux Aurors et avait répondu à leurs questions de la même manière : L'objet qu'il avait envoyé était une lettre que son père lui avait donné. C'était pour l'avertir qu'il ne croyait pas du tout en lui. Et aussi pour le déconcentrer pendant qu'il lui lancer un sort. L'écran de fumée était ce sort mais qu'il avait raté. Ce qu'il voulait c'était que son père se fasse enfin arrêté et jugé pour ses crimes. Au bout d'un moment, les agents du ministère adhérèrent à sa version. Malheureusement il y avait un hic. A la question qui était le jeune homme qui vous accompagnez… Il n'avait pas répondu.

- Est-il nécessaire de le savoir ? Il n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire… C'était juste une histoire entre mon père et moi !

- Nous aimerions juste lui poser deux ou trois questions… Juste pour s'assurer de vos intentions !

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire !

- Que faisait-il là, alors !

- Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit de rester… à la maison…

- Nous soupçonnons Harry Potter d'être cette personne… avons-nous raison ? Était-il pour ou contre le fait de vendre votre père ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vendu… Il méritait d'aller en prison !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Mais tout de même… pour ou contre ?

- Il était pour, évidement ! Dois-je vous rappeler ce que mon père a fait contre lui ? De nombreuses fois, d'ailleurs ! Cependant, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, sa capture et bien sûr les accusations erronées du ministère, il n'a pas du tout envie de parler, ni a des Aurors, ni a des personnes du ministère et venir ici… encore moins !

- Oui… oui nous pouvons comprendre… Mais…

Soudain, ce fut à ce moment que Galius apparut. Il regarda tout le monde avant de s'incliner face à eux. Il sauta alors sur la table et se pencha à l'oreille du blond.

- Monsieur ne va pas bien, Maître Draco Malfoy. Il tremble, il a de la fièvre et il ne veut pas manger ni boire !

- Comment se fait-il ? Je ne l'ai laissé qu'une vingtaine de minutes !

L'elfe de maison haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Draco se leva et s'inclina légèrement.

- Je suis désolé mais il faut que je parte. Une urgence. Si vous retrouver mon père, n'hésitait pas à venir me le dire ! Bonne chance.

Les deux Aurors acquiescèrent. Draco se dépêcha de sortir du ministère puis transplana chez lui. Galius le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre où Rinie s'y trouvait. Elle avait placé un bandeau humide sur son front mais était obligée de l'y remettre toutes les deux secondes car Harry n'était pas très coopératif. Soudainement, celui ne bougea plus. Sa respiration abrupte diminua petit à petit. Rinie n'y croyait pas ! Elle se tourna et croisa le regard de Draco. Immédiatement elle descendit du lit et s'inclina.

- Monsieur Harry Potter ne veut pas que je le soigne !

- Laisse, c'est bon je vais le faire. Merci à toi, Rinie ! Peux-tu aller me chercher un potion de sommeil s'il te plait.

L'elfe s'inclina encore et les deux sortirent de la pièce. Draco s'avança tout en retirant sa veste et ses chaussures. Il regarda un long moment le brun qui semblait enfin dormir. Ses larmes avaient disparues. Il était encore, pourtant, rouge et humide.

- Dans quel état t'es-tu mis ! Chuchota le blond en passant le tissu froid contre son visage.

Rinie revint et lui donna la potion avant de repartir. Draco la posa sur la table de chevet. Il retira ensuite les chaussures du brun et son t-shirt. Torse à découvert, Draco ne put s'empêcher de le toucher légèrement et avec beaucoup de douceur. Il s'assit à son flanc et passa le tissu blanc et humide sur son corps. La douce sensation réveilla le brun qui le regarda faire un temps sans rien dire. Draco croisa son regard une fois rapide, puis une autre plus appuyée.

- Où étais-tu ? Murmura le brun.

- Désolé de t'avoir laissé… J'étais… au ministère.

- Tu avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi.

- C'est vrai… Excuse-moi. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Oui…

Draco remarqua que sa température avait chuté. Elle était maintenant tout à fait normale.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

- Tu es parti…

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Ce pourrait-il que le fait d'être si loin du brun le mette dans un tel état ? S'il avait su, le blond ne l'aurait pas quitté. Comment se faisait-il… Il se rappela la crise que lui avait faite Harry quand il était au stade bébé. Il n'avait voulut que le blond parte de la chambre et crier chaque fois que cela arrivait !

- Pourquoi mon absence provoque cela chez toi ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est l'une de mes nombreuses questions… mais dès que tu es trop loin, j'ai l'impression de mourir ! Je me mets à trembler… comme si on m'arrachait quelque chose et… j'ai cette impression… de déjà vu ! Comme si c'était déjà arrivé… Comme si j'avais peur que ça recommence !

Soudain, il se releva et replia ses jambes. Sans le vouloir vraiment, il recommença à pleurer.

- J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège par mon propre corps et ce n'est pas moi qui dirige ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que sans toi, je meurs ! Et pourtant, j'en ai envie, j'aime ça, mon corps aime ça, mais ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui commande !

- Harry… est-ce que tu voudrais une potion pour t'endormir et oublier, un peu, tout ça…

Le brun le regarda longuement puis hocha la tête.

- Nous en rediscuterons demain, d'accord ?

Le blond se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il le recoucha doucement et murmura :

- Il faut que tu dormes un peu ! Tu en as besoin…

- On en discutera demain, tu le jures ?

- Oui… c'est promis.

Draco lui donna la potion qu'Harry but. Le blond lui sourit doucement alors que les effets de la potion commencèrent à l'atteindre. Déjà ses paupières s'alourdirent et il bailla méchamment.

- Draco ?

- Hum…

Le blond lui caressait lentement les cheveux.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Je vais prendre une douche puis je te rejoins ! Moi aussi, je suis fatigué !

Le brun ferma les yeux.

- Draco ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Je t'aime…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux puis sourit doucement. Il se pencha sur ses lèvres qu'il ravit pour un doux baiser chaste. Harry répondit quelques secondes puis il s'endormit. Draco cessa le baiser et se passa une langue sur ses lèvres. Son goût était d'une saveur inégalable. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il le voulait, tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait. C'était magique ! Il se leva quand la respiration du brun fut totalement régulière et alla prendre une douche qui lui calma les nerfs. Entre tout ce qui se passait et son propre cœur… Il commençait à perdre pied.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il appela Galius qui apparut dans la demie seconde suivante.

- Le Maître m'a appelé ?

- Oui… est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter de quoi manger. Si je quitte Harry, j'ai peur qu'il ne me refasse une crise.

- Oui, Monsieur ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil, face au bureau et Galius revint. Il installa le tout sur le bureau et soudain lui tendit une nouvelle lettre. Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de lui sourire en signe de remerciement. Galius disparut aussitôt après. Le blond ouvrit l'enveloppe avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Sur le devant il n'y avait rien, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir de qui elle était. Cependant à peine vit-il le début de la lettre que son cœur s'emballa.

_« Monsieur Harry James Potter,_

_Après le procès plus que mouvementé dont nous avons tous assisté, nous vous informons, moi et les principaux conseillers qui m'ont aidé à juger, que toutes les charges pesées contre vous sont abandonnées… Il est donc inutile que de revenir, le procès ajourné est annulé. Il vous serait donc gré de retourner à Poudlard immédiatement après la réception de la lettre. Nous prendrons contact avec le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore._

_Le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge »_

La lettre était tellement courte que le blond avait du mal à y croire. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose ! Cornelius Fudge était vert de rage ! « _[…] les principaux conseillers qui m'ont aidé à juger_ » Il aurait pu marquer en gras « _qui m'ont forcé la main _» cela aurait donné le même résultat. Et la suite du procès ? Terminé ! C'était terminé ! Brusquement, Draco sourit doucement. Il pensa de suite qu'il le dirait à Harry demain. Celui-ci sera sûrement plus que ravi. Le blond mangea tranquillement, lut la suite de son livre puis finit par rejoindre Harry dans le lit.

Il caressa longuement son visage avant d'enfin arriver à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: Douzième jour

**Chapitre 12 :** Douzième jour : Harry ou Harry ?

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

J'adore la nuit, j'aime dormir… Mes rêves sont toujours les plus idéaux, je choisis toujours les meilleurs ! C'est là que je me sens le plus en sécurité, parce que je suis le meilleur occlument de ma génération et je sais que personne ne viendra troubler mon esprit et mes rêves. J'aime mes rêves et je n'ai jamais de cauchemars.

Mon rêve préféré, le principal, c'est celui où j'embrasse mon Potter. Il m'est arrivé parfois de ne rêver que de lui pendant toute une semaine. Je lui fais absolument tout ! Même l'amour ! Jusqu'à m'enfermer avec lui dans un placard pendant dix ans !

Il sourit et me parle ! J'adore ! Il me dit des mots d'amour et me fait rire. J'aime Harry Potter !

J'aime ce qu'il est devenu…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

- M'apprendrais-tu qui je suis ?

Draco releva la tête vers le brun qui souriait encore. La matinée avait débuté gaiement aujourd'hui. Le blond avait fait un peu languir Harry avant de lui montrer la lettre. Celui-ci, reposé grâce à la potion de sommeil, avait carrément sauté au plafond, plus qu'heureux de cette nouvelle. Draco avait su par cela, éviter les questions de bon matin et ils avaient pu prendre un petit déjeuner en paix. Malheureusement, le blond savait que cela n'était que partie remise. Il ne pourrait échapper aux questions que le brun avait envie de poser. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup d'entre elle mais Harry n'avait pas cherché à le brusquer et il l'admira pour cela. Sûrement qu'à sa place, Draco n'aurait pas autant attendu.

Le blond fut très surpris de cette question là. Il pensait qu'Harry avait à peu près appris tout ce qu'il était. Et plus particulièrement le fait qu'entre eux, la tension d'avant était plutôt rude, et que Draco Malfoy devait être la dernière personne qui puisse « apprendre » à Harry Potter qui il était. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il voulait apprendre qui il était à la fois par Draco mais aussi par lui-même. Il sut que le deuxième ne pouvait se faire que quand il recouvrera la totalité de son cerveau alors pour l'instant il se rattrapait sur le premier.

Alors voilà où nous en étions. Avec un Harry souriant assis sur le canapé, jouant une partie d'échec contre le jeu, et un Draco hésitant assis sur une chaise de la table, lisant son bouquin. Par ailleurs, il y avait aussi les pièces du jeu qui commençaient à s'énerver de l'attente prolongée mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance à la scène et pour qu'elles ne nous embêtent pas trop, nous les ferons taire, laissant ainsi les deux hommes dans un silence plutôt tendu.

Draco finit par se lever, poser lentement son livre puis venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du brun. Imperturbable, celui-ci attendit patiemment que le blond lui réponde ou juste dise quelque chose. Draco soupira et passa une main sur sa nuque, se la massant comme si cela lui donnerait plus de courage.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Finit-il par demander, regardant droit dans les yeux le brun.

Sa voix était si dure que le brun baissa immédiatement le regard. Il commença alors à ranger avec lenteur les pièces du jeu d'échec.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Un peu tout, je pense…

- Un peu tout ? Rit-il.

- Ce que tu pourras me dire…

- Dois-je prendre en compte ce que je ne veux pas te dire ?

- Oui… Je veux tout savoir. Tout ce que tu sais…

- Tu remontes à loin, tu sais…

- Si tu ne veux pas…

- Non, non… je vais te dire…

Draco rassembla ses souvenirs. Il remarqua alors que tout ceux qui touchaient Harry étaient les plus faciles à se rappeler que les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été son meilleur ennemi et que l'oublier était difficile, maintenant encore plus.

- Ton passé, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question parce que toi et moi n'étions pas en très bon terme… La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à Poudlard. Nous avions onze ans, moi plus que toi. J'ai… j'ai un peu critiquer ton choix en matière d'ami…

- Ron était déjà mon ami ?

- Oui… je ne sais quand tu l'avais rencontré mais vous étiez déjà, à cet époque, indécollable ! Je t'ai proposé que nous le soyons aussi et t'ai tendu la main que tu as proprement refusée… si je ne puis dire « jetée » !

- J'étais stupide…

- Non réaliste ! J'étais un enfant imbu de sa personne, un petit aristo qui venait juste d'insulter ton ami. Tu as bien fait. Malheureusement, à partir de là nous avons commencé à nous haïr et notre rivalité n'a fait qu'augmenter au fil du temps. Cette année pourtant, c'était bien moins fréquent, du moins depuis septembre. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu avais bien d'autre chose en tête, et en premier lieu ton combat contre Voldemort, c'est pourquoi j'ai respecté l'écart que tu mettais entre toi et moi. Cependant quelques fois quand l'envie m'en prenait, il arrivait que j'aille te chercher quelques noises… juste pour m'assurer que tu savais encore que j'existais… Je crois bien que c'était plus que ça… Je voulais absolument que tu fasses attention à moi…

- Tu étais en manque de moi ? Sourit Harry.

- Parfois… Je te le dis là, maintenant que j'en ai pris conscience, mais si jamais il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, je veux dire… toi ayant perdu la totalité de ta mémoire, je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, j'aurais tout nier en bloc… et chercher à mettre le plus de distance entre toi et moi !

- Alors peut-être que dans tous mes malheurs, une bonne chance est arrivée…

- Oui, peut-être… Maintenant, tu veux que je t'apprenne qui tu es… Cela peut être effroyablement long comme extrêmement court. Avant j'aurais dit que tu es… n'importe quoi pour te rabaisser… même si je savais pertinemment que cela n'aurait été vrai !

- Et maintenant ?

Draco se leva brusquement et sourit.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux… Et je ne souhaite pas qu'un seul trait de ta personnalité ne soit changé… Allez viens !

Il lui tendit la main que Harry prit immédiatement.

- Où nous emmènes-tu ?

- A Londres ! Nous allons tenter de stimuler ta mémoire en te montrons quelques endroits que j'espère tu finiras par reconnaître !

Harry perdit un peu de son sourire et le blond le vit. Le brun baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres, d'hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…

- Eh bien… dès fois je me dis que… que je préfèrerais rester amnésique et continuer à t'aimer que de me réveiller et de voir que je n'éprouve que de la haine pour toi…

Il avait dit cela d'une traite et le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il fut prit du même doute. Il devait faire un choix. Un choix qui était à la fois simple et compliqué ! Simple dans la question car il n'y avait que deux possibilités… Harry ou Harry ? Et compliqué parce que maintenant c'est les deux qu'il aimait ! Celui qui posait des questions et celui qui apportait les réponses… Mais il savait aussi que le premier ne tarderait pas à disparaître et qu'il n'avait le droit de laisser le deuxième ainsi…

- Nous ne pouvons, ni toi ni moi, savoir comment l'autre Harry réagira quand il saura… mais ce que je sais ce que je n'ai pas le droit de te…de vous laisser ainsi… Et plus personnellement… Tu es très gentil et doux… et je suis très heureux de t'avoir connu ainsi…

- Mais c'est l'autre que tu veux n'est-ce pas…

Draco hocha la tête.

- C'est compréhensible… tu as beaucoup plus construit de choses avec lui qu'avec moi.

Le blond voulut préciser qu'à contrepartie ces choses là avaient été plutôt négatives alors qu'avec lui tout n'avait été que positif… mais il ne voulut pas donner de faux espoir au brun. Draco était amoureux des deux mais il préférait, et de loin, retrouver le vrai Harry. Peut-être qu'il se faisait trop de film et qu'il n'était pas bien différent de celui-ci. Là, ce serait génial ! Mais s'il devait tomber sur un Harry plus costaud cela ne le dérangerait pour rien au monde, il accepterait tout tant qu'il retrouvait la mémoire.

- Bon allons-y, entraîna Harry.

Ils quittèrent le manoir et Draco les fit transplaner jusqu'à l'adresse qu'il y avait d'écrite sur le papier que Dumbledore leur avait donné : Privet Drive. Ils atterrirent dans une rue déserte et Draco s'inquiéta un moment, regardant à droite et gauche pour savoir s'il avait été vu, mais à priori la rue était vraiment déserte ! Les deux hommes regardèrent ensuite la maison qui se dressait devant eux, portant le numéro 4. Aucun doute, c'était la bonne maison.

Pourtant, Harry la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Cela déçu Draco qui comprit que revenir ici ne l'aiderait pas. Il attendit toute fois que le jeune brun fasse le premier geste. Celui-ci contemplait l'apparent si serein du jardin, vert et magnifiquement bien entretenu. Il s'avança un peu et posa une main sur le petit portail blanc, examinant de plus près l'endroit.

- C'est ici que j'ai vécu mes premières années ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Cette maison à l'air… si… normale. Pourtant, le directeur assurait que je ne m'y suis jamais plu.

- Sûrement à cause de ton oncle et ta tante. Il ne devait pas t'aimer…

- Oui, sûrement…

- Rien ne te reviens ?

- Non…

- Bien, passons.

Harry hocha sans décrocher les yeux de la façade. Là, à la fenêtre, il était sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne voulut pas non plus rencontrer la personne. Pas qu'il avait peur mais il était certain de ne pas être bien accueilli. Il recula lentement puis prit Draco par la main. Immédiatement après la maison disparu. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une auberge que tout le monde connaît plus que bien (sauf Harry) : Le Chaudron Baveur.

Ils pénétrèrent l'auberge illuminée et chaude, Harry ne lâchant pas la main du blond. Tom, l'aubergiste derrière son grand comptoir, les accueillit gaiement, un verre à la main, un torchon dans l'autre.

- Allons donc, mais que faîtes vous ici, messieurs !

- Bonjour, Tom. Dumbledore nous a juste demandé de passer au Chemin de Traverse pour une petite course.

- Oh, si vous le dîtes ! Je vous sers quelque chose, cependant ?

- Non, nous allons y aller.

Harry hocha la tête sans parler. Il ne devait pas vriller sa couverture. Cependant Tom le retint un peu et lui dit :

- Bravo jeune homme, pour votre magnifique prestation à votre procès. Nous espérons tous que tout va bien aller maintenant. Et en plus… vous semblez être entre de bonne main, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Draco sourit et resserra sa prise sur Harry. Le brun sourit à son tour et hocha encore.

- Merci !

- Pas de quoi, Mr Potter ! A bientôt !

- A bientôt.

- Tu t'en tires bien, murmura un peu plus tard Draco dans son oreille, le faisant légèrement frémir.

- Je m'adapte.

Draco rit en se tournant vers le mur du Chemin de traverse. Il toucha les briques qui ouvrait le passage et celui-ci se créa dans le mur. Harry regarda le tout avec le même éclat dans les yeux que la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu… Il suivit le blond qui l'entraîna dans les rues sinueuses et lui fit revisiter tous les endroits qu'il connaissait déjà mais qu'il avait oublié. Harry eut la même avidité d'apprendre que lors de sa première venue à onze ans. Mais là il se contint fort bien pour ne pas paraître étranger à ce monde. Il devait tout faire pour que tout le monde continue à le croire de nouveau lui-même.

Malheureusement, rien ne marcha, pas même la banque de Gringots ! Harry fut très heureux de passer cette journée avec Draco autre que dans le manoir mais ne retrouva pas une once de souvenir. Le blond fit la moue avant de soupirer.

- Bon, il reste bien un endroit où tu as toutes tes chances !

- Où ça ?

- A Poudlard !

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, oui, allons-y !

Satisfait de son sourire, Draco le prit dans ses bras et il transplana juste devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il attendit ensuite que l'alarme ait averti le gardien qui puisse venir leur ouvrir. Déjà là, Harry avait la bouche bée. Il détaillait le château qui, sans fausse modestie était immense. Draco se mordit la lèvre, espérant le choc serait assez grand pour que Harry retrouve la mémoire, mais rien n'y fit. Le brun resta avec ces pupilles pas assez remplies et le blond en fut déçu.

- C'est très beau, murmura le brun.

- Tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps ici, comme chacun de nous. Poudlard est non seulement une école mais aussi une seconde maison, et le corps enseignant et les amis une seconde famille pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous…

Son regard se fait soudain lointain et ses paroles tristes.

- Faut-il en avoir l'envie et de s'en donnait la peine… Tout le contraire de mes années à moi…

Harry pencha légèrement la tête et un ange passa. Il finit par revenir près de Draco et de lui prendre la main.

- Mais il t'en reste une, non ? Et quand je retrouverais la mémoire, nous la reprendrons… Tout au début !

Draco le regarda un moment avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser ! Il se retenait à grande peine. Son regard, son visage… tout de lui n'était que douceur et beauté… Heureusement, et avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise qui ferait du mal au brun, Argus Rusard, précédé de son illustre chatte Miss Teigne, arriva et, reconnaissant Draco Malfoy, ouvrit la grille.

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là !

- Rien… on ne faisait que passer ! Harry avait envie de revoir ses amis et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner.

Rusard goba tout rond le mensonge du blond et les ramena vers le château. Le brun n'en perdit pas une miette, détailla certain endroit décrit sur la feuille que Dumbledore lui avait apporté. C'était bien mieux de les voir en vrai. Ainsi, redécouvrit-il le stade de Quidditch, la forêt interdite, le lac, le hall d'entrée ainsi que la Grande Salle. Une fois à ce niveau, il vit qu'elle était pleine car c'était l'heure de dîner et que les élèves s'arrêtèrent tous de parler à son entrée. Il eut un instant de silence avant que Ron ne se lève brusquement et vient à sa rencontre.

Pendant cet interlude, les élèves avaient commencé à applaudir et à reprendre de bon train leur discussion. Harry sourit à Ron qui vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Alors vieux ? Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Ils ont laissé tomber les charges.

- Oui, je sais, on est au courant, c'est dans la Gazette du sorcier de ce matin.

Ron toisa Draco et sa main entrelacée dans celle de Harry puis sourit. Il fit un brusque élan vers lui et le prit aussi dans ses bras. Draco se laissa faire autant par surprise que par envie. Après cela Ron se redressa et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?

- J'essai de faire retrouver la mémoire à ce petit homme. Fit-il d'un ton bas pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

Ron fit une grimace comique.

- Eh bien, c'est mal barré ! Harry a toujours eut la tête vide !

Ils rirent et juste à ce moment-là Blaise Zabini arriva avec Hermione, des livres pleins les bras. Dès qu'ils virent les deux garçons, ils vinrent immédiatement à leur rencontre. Après des embrassades chaleureuses. Blaise leur demanda s'ils venaient manger mais Draco et Harry refusèrent, ils devaient vite repartir. Draco demanda soudainement le mot de passe de la salle commune de Gryffondor et le roux répondit. Ensuite ce dernier prit la main de Blaise et l'entraîna vers la table.

- A plus Harry, a plus Draco.

- A bientôt, répondirent les deux hommes en même temps avant de s'éloigner à leur tour.

Quand ils furent seuls, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander, non sans quelques rougeurs si Ron et Blaise étaient ensembles.

- Apparemment, répondit Draco en souriant. Mais c'est tout nouveau parce qu'avant ton amnésie, il se détestait… comme toi et moi.

Harry eut un brin d'espoir dans son cœur.

- Alors c'est possible que je sois tombé amoureux de toi, non ! Je veux dire, que l'autre moi le soit ?

- C'est possible oui ! Harry m'aime peut-être… mais Harry est déjà fou de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Draco en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Harry rougit affreusement. Le blond rit en lui faisant monter les escaliers. Il le mena jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci se poussa et les laissèrent passer. L'intérieur était totalement vide. Draco poussa légèrement le brun pour qu'il avance car celui-ci, comme dans tous les autres endroits, était resté devant l'entrée à détailler chaque parcelle de la pièce.

Draco attendit ensuite patiemment, se mettant un peu à l'écart pour lui laisser du temps, l'espoir dans l'âme. Mais il n'y eu aucun changement, Harry resta Harry, et Harry resta enfoui en Harry… Le brun se retourna vers lui et le regarda longuement. Il hocha enfin négativement la tête et prit l'air désolé. Le blond vient le prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave… Il me reste d'autre endroit à te montrer.

- Je suis bien ici, Harry était bien quand il était ici… il se sentait bien… Il se sentait renaître… Tu avais raison, c'est toute une famille, une maison… Même si je n'en garde aucun souvenir, la sensation est bien là… Je suis bien ici !

Le blond sourit.

- C'est un petit plus, le reste viendra, il faut être patient.

- Oui… murmura Harry.

Harry ne voulait pas se plaindre, il ne voulait pas le montrer à Draco mais le fait qu'il cherchait si ardemment à retrouver l'autre Harry l'effrayait et le peinait de plus en plus. Car dans toutes ses sensations, il n'avait pas retrouvé le blond. Il avait peur que l'autre le haïsse… Il avait tellement peur de cela… Mais il ne le montrait à Draco car il ne voulait absolument pas que celui-ci le déteste parce qu'il lui avait défendu de continuer les recherches que maintenant il prenait à cœur.

- Viens je vais te faire visiter un autre endroit. D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, piégé entre le parfum du blond et son incroyable douceur. Ils sortirent de la pièce puis du château avant de transplaner à nouveau. Draco les emmena à Godric's Hollow là où Harry été né. Devant eux se dressait la maison totalement détruite et sous les décombres de James et Lily Potter. Immédiatement, Harry découvrit à nouveau cet étrange sentiment de bien aisance, comme s'il avait toujours voulu venir ici. Il sentit son cœur s'apaiser et un sourire se plaquer sur son visage.

Draco, quant à lui, ne vit que ses pupilles rester telles qu'elles étaient. Il n'eut aucun changement dans ses gestes, aucun changement dans son ton de voix quand il lui demanda où ils étaient. Draco en fut déçu mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

- Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow. Tu te tiens dans ce qu'il reste de la maison de tes parents… ta maison…

Harry hocha la tête. Malgré le sentiment de bien être, il venait encore de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Draco dans ses sensations. Il baissa alors la tête, triste.

- Je suis désolé mais je…

- Oui, je sais… J'ai remarqué ne tant fait pas. J'ai un dernier endroit à te montrer si tu veux bien.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire c'était qu'il n'avait plus très envie de continuer. Il voulait retourner au manoir, il voulait continuer comme il était… Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver la mémoire et découvrir qu'il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme. Il finit tout de même par hocher la tête et s'approcher de Draco. Il ne voulait absolument pas le décevoir. Il ferait tout ce qui faut pour lui-même s'il lui demandait de disparaître pour laisser sa place au vrai Harry, celui-ci qui, de toute évidence, était le préféré de Draco.

Le blond transplana enfin est atterri… dans un immense champ de destruction. L'endroit était désertique et faisait mal aux yeux… Comparé aux autres endroit, Harry se sentit soudainement vulnérable et très mal. Il s'effondra, en position à genoux et cacha de ses mains son visage. Et soudain il éclata en sanglot. Draco se pencha immédiatement sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry… Harry je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû !

- Où… où est-ce… qu'on est ? Hoqueta-t-il.

- Dans ce qu'il reste du château de Voldemort après que tu l'es totalement rasé. C'était osé, je le sais mais je pensais que… Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Draco… tu es là, ne put s'empêcher d'avouer le brun. Tu es là, partout !

Le blond ne comprit pas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Harry pleura un peu plus, se cachant dans le col du blond. Celui caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « là » et « partout ».

- Explique-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

Le brun tenta de ce calmer juste un peu le temps de se reprendre et quand il y arriva il murmura, toujours étroitement serré dans son cou.

- Dans tous ces endroits où tu m'as emmené, j'ai tenté de te retrouver dans mes sensations. Ses sensations où je me sentais si bien. Pourtant, même à Poudlard, je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver… Il y avait Ron, Hermione, et bien d'autre personne dont je ne me souviens ni du nom ni de leur aura magique. Mais toi… Toi tu n'y étais pas. Et là… Là que nous sommes ici, dans cet endroit où je me sens si mal, où j'ai peur et froid… toi tu y es… Tu es partout, je te sens dans les moindres recoins de ce château dévasté…

Draco soupira puis soudain transplana. Il prit Harry dans ses bras qui n'arrivait pas à se relever et pénétra dans son manoir.

- Tu interprètes peut-être mal la chose, murmura-t-il.

Malgré cela, ce que venait de dire le brun l'avait beaucoup touché… Pourquoi est-ce que le brun ne le voyait que dans l'endroit le plus horrible à ses yeux ?

- Je suis désolé, Harry je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, crois-le…

- Je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire… je préfère rester amnésique plutôt que de voir que je te déteste… Je ne veux plus essayer de retrouver la mémoire… Je veux pouvoir t'aimer à jamais.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

Harry s'accrocha avec force à son tee-shirt.

- Ne m'obliges pas… Ne m'obliges plus !

- Non… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le ferais plus… C'est promis.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où le blond posa le brun.

- Je voulais savoir qui j'étais mais maintenant je ne veux plus ! Cela ne me plait pas. Je ne veux pas apprendre que je te déteste. Je ne veux pas apprendre…

Son ton devint désespéré alors que les larmes revinrent sur son visage. Le blond s'agenouilla devant lui et posa son front sur le sien. Harry ferma hermétiquement les yeux, ne pouvant affronter son regard.

- Harry, Harry regarde-moi… Peu m'importe ce que tu découvriras de nous, si jamais il me déteste ! L'obstination est à la fois mon plus grand défaut et ma plus grande qualité !

Le brun hocha péniblement la tête, essayant de se retirer des images plus que négatives de la tête. Draco se releva et soupira encore.

- Viens… nous allons manger quelque chose.

La fin de journée s'annonça pénible, toute fois les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas de tout de ce qu'il s'était passé. Draco ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. A trop vouloir voir son désir se réaliser, il en avait complètement oublié le cœur fragile du petit brun. Il s'en voulut jusqu'au soir pour cela. Petit à petit, la fatigue gagna les deux hommes et ils s'accordèrent une trêve pour pouvoir se prendre dans les bras et carrément prendre une douche ensemble. Harry força la main à Draco, c'est pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la douche l'un derrière l'autre, entièrement nu.

Cela fit un bien fou aux deux hommes qui purent se laisser aller à des petites caresses tout à fait innocentes. Et l'animosité entre eux fut immédiatement calmée, laissant de nouveau place aux rires et aux sourires. Quand ils sortirent de là, non sans quelques rougeurs, Draco décida d'aller directement se coucher. Le soir étant déjà bien entamé, Harry obéit, grimpa sur le lit et soupira. Draco lui sourit.

- Tu as d'autres questions avant de t'endormir ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Il se coucha cependant et s'installa confortablement. Le blond vint le rejoindre et après un moment de silence il finit pas lui demander :

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Est-ce que… Si jamais le Harry d'autrefois te déteste… qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Draco rit.

- Je me suiciderais !

- Quoi ?

- Non, non, je plaisante… Eh bien… que te dire… je pense que j'essayerais de le convaincre que je suis quelqu'un de bien… Que je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien et ce, grâce à lui ! Je lui rappellerais qu'il a passé pratiquement deux semaines collé à moi et qu'il a survécu ! Hein ? Le survivant !

En disant cela il pinça légèrement le nez du brun qui rit à son tour. Il attrapa la main du blond et la garda contre lui. Draco fit la moue, hésitant entre lui enlever et lui laisser. Il regarda rapidement l'heure puis s'exclama :

- Allez, trêve de blabla… c'est fini les discussions pour aujourd'hui, il se fait tard, dormons.

Harry hocha sa tête, se rapprocha un maximum du blond et se serra contre lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

- Bonne nuit, Draco.

- Bonne nuit… mon ange…

Le brun ferma les yeux et sourit doucement. Alors que les brumes du sommeil commençaient à l'atteindre et que son corps s'engourdissait, Galius apparut brusquement dans la chambre. Le blond sursauta et se releva.

- Galius, mais que…

- Maître, Maître, on atta…

Un brusque et énorme bruit retendit alors en dehors du manoir et Harry se colla contre le blond. Il eut plusieurs tremblements, si bien que le blond fut certain que tout le manoir allait s'effondrer. C'est toutes les fondations de l'endroit qui tremblaient. Et en dehors de la chambre, on entendait des bruits énormes, des grands « bangs » ainsi que des cris gutturaux, secs et froids. Le manoir était en train de se faire détruire.

Draco pressa un peu plus Harry contre lui. Il lui demanda de ne pas faire un seul bruit et le brun obéit. Galius, sans un mot, leur demanda de se lever et de venir avec lui. Les deux hommes obéirent immédiatement. Harry, serrant la main du blond aussi fort que possible, trébucha légèrement contre le lit mais Draco le retint. Il vit alors son regard apeuré et ses lèvres tremblantes et décida de le rassurer d'un petit sourire, quoique légèrement crispé.

- Ça va aller, Harry ! Ne t'inquiètes pas… ça va aller…

Le brun hocha expressivement la tête bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout rassuré.

- Les elfes de maison et les sorts protègent tant bien que mal le manoir mais les mangemorts se sont déjà faufilé à l'intérieur. Je vais vous emmener en lieux sûr, comme l'aurait voulu Maître Lucius, monsieur ! Murmura Galius. Donnez moi la…

Mais brusquement l'elfe de maison virevolta quelques mètres plus loin avant de s'effondrer mollement. Harry échappa un cri alors qu'il se cachait derrière Draco. Celui-ci brandit sa baguette. La porte venait d'exploser dans un million de fragment de bois et de ciment. A la place un grand trou comblé par une dizaine de mangemorts faisait face aux deux hommes.

- Ne vous approchez pas, hurla Draco. Vous êtes… ici… chez moi !

Un des mangemorts lança un sort que Draco contra facilement d'un protego. Il répliqua immédiatement et envoya valser les deux premiers qui firent tombés ceux derrière eux. Malheureusement ils se remirent bien trop vite de leur blessure et se relevèrent. Avant que Draco ne puisse faire ou dire quoique se soit d'autre, les mangemorts, tous en même temps, fracassèrent de toutes leurs forces son bouclier. Il résista tant qu'il put, serrant les dents le plus qu'il put.

Harry, se sentant impuissant, s'agenouilla brusquement et hurla. Il mit ses mains contre sa tête comme si tous les sorts l'avaient traversés, comme si c'était lui qui tenait le bouclier. Il pleurait et hurlait, il voulait que cela cesse… Sa tête le brûlait, il avait mal. Draco fut déconcentré une seconde par son comportement, et malheureusement une seconde avec des mangemorts, c'est une seconde de trop. Ils réussirent à percer son bouclier et un des sorts toucha Draco. Ce dernier fut projeté par delà la pièce et tout comme Galius, il percuta le mur avant de s'effondrer.

Le blond gémit un moment, autour de lui, la pièce tournait. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Juste devant lui, Harry toujours dans la même position continuait d'hurler. Il n'avait jamais ressemblé plus à un enfant qu'à ce moment. C'était comme si, en plus du bouclier de Draco, on venait de lui retirer toutes ses barrières. Le blond leva brusquement la main vers lui, il aurait tout donné s'il pouvait juste le toucher. Il vit les mangemorts remplir petit à petit la pièce. Ils étaient près d'une cinquantaine… Il les vit s'approcher dangereusement d'Harry.

Il vit l'un d'autre eux lui frapper dans la nuque et Harry s'effondrer à son tour. Il n'eut plus aucun bruit… Il vit les autres éclater de rire puis un autre attraper Harry par le bras et le traînait lentement hors de la pièce. Il les vit sortir… emmenant le brun. Et bientôt, dans un dernier gémissement, il ne vit plus rien… Sa tête se reposa sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang…

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**


	13. Chapter 13: Treizième jour

**Chapitre 13 :** Treizième jour : Tout va bien

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Tu n'es plus là… pourquoi tu n'es plus là, moi j'aurais tout donné pour que tu restes mais tu es parti. Me détestes-tu… C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien… Mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… Tu es parti… C'est horrible, je fais un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible ! Je te veux, je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime à en saigner.

J'aimerais revenir en arrière et tout recommencer ! J'aimerais revenir en arrière et ne pas te parler méchamment, ne pas insulter tes amis, la première fois que l'on s'est vu. J'aimerais revenir en arrière et te parler, tout simplement. Revenir en arrière, ce n'est pas possible je le sais… J'aimerais revenir en arrière et réussir à te protéger convenablement… Je t'avais que tout irait bien, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Il ne faut pas que je dorme… Pourquoi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas dormir ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… mais quelque chose me dit de me lever. Lèves-toi, Draco, tout dois bien aller parce que tu l'as promis ! Lèves-toi, Draco ! Lèves-toi !

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

- Draco ! S'écria une voix que le blond reconnu immédiatement.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'il était retourné par des mains fortes. D'autre, plus douce, pressant un linge sur son visage, il était livide. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Heureusement ce dernier avait cessé de couler au bout de quelques minutes.

- Draco, murmura une troisième personne. Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé.

- Ne le pressez pas, professeur ! Il a prit un sacré coup sur le crâne !

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, un bandage serrait sa tête au niveau de sa blessure. Il gémit légèrement avant de pousser un vrai cri quand on fit le nœud, serrant au maximum.

- Et bien comme ça on ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'est pas réveillé !

- Putain… jura Draco d'une voix pâteuse.

Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous une dizaine de Doloris. Il se releva légèrement puis se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup plus de personne qu'il ne l'avait remarqué. En clair, une dizaine d'Aurors, Albus Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Remus Lupin et bien d'autre. Ron était celui qui le soutenait alors qu'Hermione tentait vainement de lui retirer toutes traces de sang après l'avoir… « soigné ». Le jeune homme se plia en deux quand la douleur lui monta à la tête.

- Tiens, chuchota Hermione en lui tendant une potion.

Le blond la prit et l'avala d'un coup. Immédiatement la douleur cessa et il put remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Et au même instant il revit avec horreur les flashs de la nuit dernière. Il se releva alors brusquement en vociférant :

- Harry, ils ont pris Harry !

- Draco, calme-toi.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ou vous êtes bouché ? Ils l'ont pris ! Ils sont venus et ils l'ont pris ! Ils étaient près d'une cinquantaine, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Ron se releva d'un bond.

- Quand… et comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Le blond blêmit d'un coup.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi… ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est deux heures du matin, fit un Auror. Quand nous avons entendu l'alarme du manoir Malfoy, nous n'avons pu venir plus tôt. Nous avons fouillé de fond au comble cet endroit, mais étant gigantesque, nous avons mit un temps fou à vous trouver ici.

- Juste au même moment, nous sommes arrivés, Ron, Hermione, que j'ai sollicités et moi. Nous avons eu du mal à te réveiller.

- Deux heures… Cela doit faire à peu près trois qu'ils ont kidnappé Harry ! On doit le retrouver !

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, Draco ! Fit Remus. Dépêchons nous…

Les Aurors et lui sortirent alors un à un et une fois dehors transplanèrent. Ron soutint un moment le blond dans la fatigue revenait à la charge. Il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude et ça le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer, espérant ainsi le dégriser un peu, malgré son propre mal-être. Dumbledore s'insinua à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule nue du blond.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Nous nous occuperons de cela.

- Non, non ! Je lui ai promis que tout irait bien, mais je ne l'ai pas tenu, cette promesse. Je veux le retrouver.

- Mais Draco…

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu… Il était… si fragile… Sans moi, ils vont le mettre en pièce bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le sauver.

Albus le regarda un moment puis soupira.

- Très bien. Mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos et essaye de te ménager. Pendant ce temps, Ron et moi allons commencer les recherches.

« Mais par où commencer ? » Se dit le directeur en sortant de la pièce. Ron lâcha le blond quand il fut sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas et sortit à son tour sur un petit signe de la main. Draco se tourna vers une des armoires encore intactes et sortit une chemise et un pantalon. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui sourit légèrement.

- Attends-moi là un instant s'il te plait.

Elle acquiesça. Le blond alla à la salle de bain. L'intérieur était en piteux état, la vitre du miroir et le mur tout autour étaient détruits mais le blond ne s'en soucia pas. Il ouvrit le robinet qui miraculeusement se mit à couler de l'eau et s'en passa sur tout le visage. Pendant un court instant, il posa ses mains contre le lavabo et arrêta tous gestes. Brusquement des images de Harry le hantèrent. Il tenta de les évacuer de son esprit mais rien n'y fit. Il serra les dents tant qu'il put, ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage devant lui. Un visage crispé et horriblement triste.

- Harry... murmura-t-il.

Ce qui eut pour effet de lui renvoyer l'image, lui recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains contre ses oreilles, espérant que le bruit s'arrête. Un enfant… une innocence… Une innocence pure… Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Harry qui hurlent… Draco sanglota. Harry qui l'appelle… Encore et encore, qui hurlent son nom, qui a besoin de ses bras… Tout aurait été plus facile s'il ne l'avait pas lâché… « Tout va bien »… Non, il lui a menti… Il lui a dit que tout irait bien… Il a menti…

Hermione toqua à la porte faisant sursauter le blond qui cessa de pleurer. Il s'essuya à nouveau le visage, le trempant dans l'eau. Puis s'habilla avec rapidité. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et rencontra le regard franc de la brune. Celle-ci s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Draco se laissa faire, conscient que la jeune femme se rassurait elle-même en agissant de la sorte.

- Nous allons le retrouver, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! Nous allons le retrouver.

Le blond hocha la tête puis repoussa un peu Hermione.

- Allons-y !

- Oui !

oOo

Harry se réveilla tout doucement. Il ne fit pas un seul geste, il avait mal à la tête à cause de la force du coup, ainsi qu'un énorme bleu au genou. En outre, il avait aussi mal au dos à force d'avoir été traîné ainsi qu'au bras pour les mêmes raisons. Cependant, là où il avait le plus mal, c'était au cœur. Celui-ci semblait déchiré en deux. Comme si on l'avait labouré avec une petite fourchette. Le brun se recroquevilla, remarquant qu'il était par terre, attaché d'une corde magique. Il avait envie d'hurler, il voulait appeler Draco, il voulait le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser…

Harry trembler de tout son corps, il prit sur lui pour ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu'il était dans une petite pièce affreuse, humide et poussiéreuse. Il devait se trouver dans une maison délavée… Quand il releva légèrement la tête il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, il y avait, beaucoup plus loin, des mangemorts assis autour d'une table qui ne faisait pas un geste, pas un bruit. Le brun se recoucha immédiatement, la lèvre tremblante en voyant l'un d'eux se lever. Mais celui-ci s'approcha de la fenêtre cachée derrière un lourd rideau rouge. Il le leva légèrement pour regarder au dehors et la lumière éclaira un moment toute la pièce. Il devait être le matin. Au bout de quelques minutes, le mangemort eut un rictus que le brun ne put qu'entendre, car les hommes portaient tous des masques.

- Ils s'en donnent de la peine pour te retrouver, Potter ! Voilà le troisième Auror que je vois passer !

Le brun ne répondit rien alors l'homme se tourna vers lui et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Allons, on fait le timide, Potter ? Voyons, pas de ça entre nous !

- Moi je dis qu'on devrait le tuer sur le champ ! S'exclama une voix bourrue derrière.

- C'est pour ça, Goyle que je préfère quand tu ne dis rien !

L'autre se renfrogna.

- Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour voir notre illustre ennemi mourir de la sorte ! Une vengeance se prépare longuement… mais elle se savoure encore plus lentement ! Qui veut commencer ? Maintenant que monsieur est réveillé et disposé à recevoir son juste châtiment !

Il eut une dizaine de ricanement et alors que celui qui semblait être le chef s'écarta, laissant place à un autre. Celui-ci ne prit même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette. Il donna un puissant coup de pied en plein dans le ventre du brun qui fut balancé à l'encontre du mur opposé. Le brun cria juste un instant avant de vomir du sang.

- Ça, c'est pour le maître, s'allécha l'homme.

- Voyons, fit le chef en souriant. Pas de futilité molduenne ! Contenez-vous tout de même ! Suivant ?

Harry entendu le mot « suivant » comme une barre qu'on lui enfonçait dans la tête. Il gémit de nombreux non, il pleura, il voulait que cela s'arrête. Puis il se souvient de ce à quoi il ressemblait, sur les images de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas recommencer… Ne pas ressembler à nouveau à ça. Draco l'aimerait-il encore s'il revenait à nouveau défiguré… si sale… Le jeune homme frissonna.

- Je donnerais tout, seulement pour le revoir une dernière fois… chuchota-t-il. Je donnerais ma mémoire à nouveau… Juste, laissez moi le revoir.

Et dans sa tête des images défilèrent, des images de Draco, partout, partout, à Poudlard, dans la maison sur la plage, dans son manoir. Partout… Il le voyait lui sourire, le caresser, lui dire… « Tout va bien ». Une décharge de douleur le fit hurler. Il n'entendait plus ce que qui se passait derrière lui. Il n'entendait que Sa voix, il sentait Son odeur, il goûtait à Ses lèvres…

- Je donnerais ma mémoire… chuchota-t-il encore… S'il vous plait.

Qui priait-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Une nouvelle décharge le tua un peu plus. Ses larmes se tarirent. Il répéta sa prière encore et encore… Soudain, il finit par s'endormir. Le nouveau mangemort qui s'approcha, le sourire cynique aux lèvres, lança son sort Doloris. Brusquement, le sort rebondit et projeta l'homme à travers la pièce. Il alla s'écraser contre une armoire et se brisa la nuque. Immédiatement après tous les autres se levèrent et brandirent leur baguette.

- Attendez, s'écria le chef.

Tous se stoppèrent comme un seul homme. Le chef s'avança prudemment mais s'arrêta brusquement. Une espèce de bulle protectrice venait d'entourer le brun. Translucide, on ne la voyait pratiquement pas. Il eut un petit flash blanc et soudain les liens qui entouraient les mains et les pieds du brun furent coupés et tombèrent par terre. Le corps du brun, totalement inanimé, s'éleva alors dans les airs. Debout, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, la tête pendant lamentablement contre sa poitrine, son bras se leva lentement vers le premier homme qu'il avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le chef.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de bouger un doigt qu'il fut à son tour dégagé de la pièce. Il traversa avec brutalité la fenêtre derrière et atterrit dans la rue, un étage plus bas, le corps en miette. Plusieurs mangemorts se mirent soudainement à attaquer. Les sorts fusèrent mais ne firent que rebondir sur le bouclier du brun pour aller frapper les mangemorts non protégés. Harry, ou du moins sa conscience, ou peut-être sa magie, leva à nouveau le bras et un nouvel homme alla s'écraser contre d'autre.

Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'attaquer ne servait strictement, certains mangemorts commencèrent à transplaner. Mais au bout du cinquième qui disparut, Harry (ou autre) lança un sort qui immobilisa tous les autres à l'intérieur de la pièce. Quand le calme revint enfin dans la pièce. Harry flotta doucement jusqu'à la pièce suivante où un grand lit y était. Il s'y allongea alors, mais bizarrement… Il flottait à cinq centimètres au dessus…

oOo

Quelque part dans une rue, Draco enrageait. Cela faisait une dizaine d'heure qu'il cherchait péniblement son homme. Il était totalement épuisé mais peu importe ! Il ne cesserait pas les recherches tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé ! Hermione le regardait avec autant d'inquiétude que de douceur. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait physiquement et mentalement. Son corps avait du mal à suivre.

- Draco… murmura-t-elle.

- Non, marmonna-t-il. Nous n'arrêtons pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé !

- Mais… nous avons cherché partout ! Un peu de calme ne te ferait que du bien ! Tu pourrais réfléchir tranquillement, et peut-être trouver où les mangemorts l'ont emmené…

- Je n'en sais rien ! S'écria Draco.

Soudain il s'arrêta.

- Je n'en sais rien, répéta-t-il beaucoup plus doucement.

De nouveau il avait envie de pleurer. Dieu qu'il voulait le revoir, le prendre dans ses bras… L'embrasser… Hermione lui frotta lentement le dos. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il releva la tête et celle-ci se perdit dans son oreille.

- Il me manque, Hermione… Il me manque tellement. Et le fait de savoir… qu'il pourrait mourir à tout moment… que ses hommes pourraient lui faire du mal. J'ai envie de vomir…

La jeune femme eut un sourire crispé.

- Ne pense pas à tous ça… Harry… s'est toujours sorti de pire situation !

Le blond baissa lourdement la tête puis la hocha.

- Oui mais… Ce n'est plus Harry maintenant !

La brune allait répondre quand brusquement Ron transplana juste à côté d'eux.

- A vous voilà ! Cela fait une heure que je vous cherche ! J'avais dit que nous devions rester en contact !

Ce n'est pas des réprimandes à la légère, Ron hurlait carrément. Il s'approcha vivement des deux qui le regardaient sans comprendre.

- On l'a retrouvé… vivant !

Le cœur du blond explosa brutalement quand ses mots le dépassèrent. Draco afficha un sourire qui s'enfla rapidement.

- O-o-où est-il ?

Ron arriva jusqu'à eux puis s'arrêta et souffla comme un taureau. Il se calma au bout d'un moment et se mit à parler rapidement.

- Il est dans un appartement sur le chemin de traverse ! Les mangemorts se sont sûrement dit que plus près du danger nous ne penserions pas à chercher et ils avaient totalement raison ! Mais il a dû se passer quelque chose qui a énervé Harry car nous avons retrouvé un corps de mangemort mort juste en dessous d'une fenêtre brisée ! Nous avons sonorisé la pièce mais il n'y a aucun bruit. Cependant nous ne pouvons pas y rentrer !

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Nous pensons bien qu'il se passe la même chose que lors de son premier kidnapping.

- Tu veux dire qu'il s'est à nouveau enfermé dans une bulle ?

- Oui, cela doit être ça mais alors une grosse bulle parce qu'elle regroupe toute la maison ! Et empêche tout le monde d'entrer ! C'est comme ça que nous avons su qu'il était à l'intérieur. Draco… nous avons à nouveau besoin de toi…

- Comment pouvait vous être sûr que c'est moi qu'il…

- Nous devons essayer ! Cela a marché une première fois, pourquoi pas une seconde ? S'il te plait !

Draco hocha vivement la tête et Ron l'attrapa par la main ainsi que celle d'Hermione. Il transplana enfin. Ils atterrirent devant une nuée d'Aurors et de journalistes ainsi que toutes sortes de personnes que les Aurors avaient du mal à maîtriser. Ron tenant toujours les deux autres les emmena jusqu'à la maison autour de laquelle les Aurors avaient placé une banderole rouge sang. Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie étaient tout près d'elle et discutaient sagement. Quand Albus vit le jeune blond il écarta le ministre rapidement et s'approcha de lui.

- Draco, merci Merlin, te voilà ! Nous t'attendons depuis une demi-heure !

- Ron avait dit une heure !

Ce dernier rougit avant de le frapper légèrement à l'épaule. Albus sourit légèrement avant de montrer la façade de l'immeuble.

- Nous pensons qu'Harry est au premier étage grâce à la fenêtre brisé là-haut. Il faut que tu montes, examine les lieux. Surtout ne fait rien de stupide ! S'il y a des mangemorts, redescend immédiatement ! Si tu vois Harry, fais attention… Je ne sais pas du tout dans quel état nous allons le retrouver !

Le blond hocha la tête et passa la banderole. Il marcha lentement et sourit légèrement en voyant qu'il pouvait traverser le rideau de magie d'Harry. Peu après, ce fut le silence total dans la rue. Seul le bruit des flashs qui fusaient se faisait entendre. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Draco se retourna un moment et croisa le regard inquiet de Ron et Hermione. Il leur fit un micro sourire avant de recommencer à marcher. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de détailler l'endroit. Une seule chose l'importait Harry.

Il dévala avec allégresse l'escalier, son cœur battant un peu plus fort à chaque marche qu'il montait. Mais une fois en haut, il ralentit le pas. Il se pencha doucement quand il y avait un tournant, regardant qu'il n'y ait aucun obstacle, puis rasant le mur entra dans chaque appartement avec lenteur. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, de la sueur perlant sur son front, il ouvrit enfin la bonne porte. Il se plaqua immédiatement derrière le mur. La première image qu'il vit était un mangemort. Quand il regarda à nouveau, il remarqua que celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il était totalement figé dans un ultime espoir de vouloir sortir de là.

Le blond rentra dans l'appartement et vit que, rien que dans le hall une quinzaine d'homme était dans la même situation. S'il n'avait pas eut d'autre chose dans la tête peut-être se serait-il moqué d'eux. Il les regarda tour à tour et avança dans la pièce suivante. Ce fut le même tableau auquel il assista. Et en changeant encore de salle, pareille. En tout il compta une quarantaine de mangemort. Plus quatre autre qu'il trouva dans la même chambre qu'Harry.

Son premier réflexe en le voyant sain et sauf, quoiqu'il avait une légère bosse au front et du sang séché sur le coin de la bouche, fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne fit rien quand il remarqua que le jeune homme voler à quelques centimètres du lit. Il se rappela que les mangemorts étaient stupéfixés grâce à Harry. Il se demanda alors si jamais il le touchait… les relâcherait-il ? Le blond fit alors le tour de l'appartement et projeta ses propres sorts sur tous les mangemorts. Si ceux d'Harry lâchaient, il y aurait les siens, du moins jusqu'à ce que tous les Aurors pénètrent l'endroit.

Draco retourna ensuite dans la seule chambre et doucement se pencha sur le brun. Il passa une main à quelques centimètres et sourit.

- Tout va bien maintenant… Harry. Je suis là…

Il se pencha encore, sûr d'avoir entendu une réponse, et colla son oreille tout près de sa bouche. Alors il entendit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu entendre mais dont il fut obligé d'écouter. C'était dans ses tous petits ronflements, à peine inaudible, un nom qui rythmait comme les tambours d'un bateau.

- Draa-co, Traa-co, Draa-co, Draa-co, Traa-co…

Le blond se redressa alors que son regard s'attrista. Harry avait de nouveau perdu entièrement la mémoire. Pourquoi et comment ? Il ne le savait pas… Il sourit tout de même. Peu importe devait-il tout recommencer, tant que son amour était en vie. Il attrapa alors le brun par le dos et en dessous des genoux. Son bras gauche et sa tête pendaient dans le vide mais Draco ne put rien faire pour l'aider, la charge étant déjà lourde il se dépêcha de sortir de là. La bulle translucide ne cessa pas d'émettre mais elle rapetissa jusqu'à n'être qu'autour du blond et du brun. Pour qu'elle disparaisse totalement il aurait fallu le réveiller et cela le blond ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant.

Il sortit de l'immeuble hué et adulé par les gens. En voyant le brun dans ses bras, on l'applaudit comme jamais. Les flashs se firent plus puissants, les journalistes plus agressifs, les gens plus déchaînés. Le directeur de Poudlard et le ministre passèrent en dessous de la banderole à leur tour et vinrent à la rencontre du blond mais celui-ci recula brusquement.

- Non, n'approchez pas. Sa protection est toujours là ! Vous pouvez cependant entrer à l'intérieur. Il y a une quarantaine de mangemorts stupéfixiés par moi… Je ne sais pas s'ils sont tous là, peut-être certains ont-ils réussi à s'enfuir… Allez arrêter ceux qui sont là avant que je ne sois à court de magie.

Les Aurors hochèrent vivement la tête et pénétrèrent l'immeuble rapidement. Draco, lessivé, s'assit parterre et replaça correctement le brun contre lui. Celui-ci posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond, se sentant enfin totalement apaisé. Il avait tant voulu être là qu'il souriait dans son sommeil. Le blond caressa avec douceur son dos et embrassa son front. Il ne se souciait même pas des regards des autres, des gens qui posaient des questions auxquelles il ne répondait pas… Tout son esprit était tourné vers son amour qu'il tenait enfin dans ses bras. Il sourit avec véhémence en y pensant, serrant sans le faire exprès son brun aussi fort qu'il put.

Ce dernier ne s'en plaint pas au contraire il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et profita du peu de leur séparation qu'il restait pour s'accrocher plus à lui. Malgré cela il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Ces petits ronflements de bébé résonnaient dans le cœur du blond. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

- Tout va bien maintenant… Je suis là…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les Aurors ressortirent de l'immeuble et l'un d'eux s'approcha du couple. Il s'arrêta tout de même à bonne distance avant d'interpeller Draco.

- Voilà, vous pouvez relâcher votre sort, les mangemorts ont tous été envoyé à Azkaban.

Le blond hocha la tête et les libéra de son emprise. Pour lui, ce fut un immense soulagement. Une pression en moins dans son corps si fatigué. Il regarda son petit ange et l'embrassa encore sur le front. Dumbledore sourit avant de lui dire.

- Rentres chez toi, Draco… Nous allons nous occuper des formalités ! Prends une à deux semaines pour te rétablir, toi et aussi Harry. Je vous reverrais d'ici là. Quand vous irez mieux, vous retournerez à Poudlard. Prends bien soin de lui surtout !

Le blond hocha la tête puis il se leva et transplana. Mais il n'avait pas du tout pensait au manoir Malfoy, mais plutôt à un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien tout les deux. Un endroit apaisant et qu'ils avaient aimé. Il retrouva devant lui la maison sur pilotis. Le soleil était à peine levé ici, il eut de la chance de ne pas subir la lourdeur de ses rayons. Draco avança jusqu'à la maison, monta les marches et pénétra l'endroit.

C'était exactement pareil que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté six jours auparavant. Rien n'avait été changé. Le blond posa l'« enfant » devrons-nous le rappeler sur le canapé. Mais il ne fit pas la même erreur deux fois. Il posa un sortilège qui l'empêcherait de tomber avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il se servit à boire et se lava le visage. La fatigue était en train de prendre le dessus. Il ne le fallait surtout pas ! Ou peut-être que maintenant il pouvait se laisser aller. Soudain il entendit un appel. C'était Harry. Il but son verre en une gorgé et fit demi-tour. Il le trouva assis sur le canapé. Le petit grand se frottait énergétiquement les yeux.

- Draco, faim…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux puis les adoucit. Un sourire passa lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Et que veux-tu mon ange… ?

- Z'ai faim ! Fit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Tu as surtout très sommeil ! Garder ta magie hors de ton corps n'est pas de tout repos à ce que je vois.

Le brun le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- J'ai faim ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Très bien, très bien… allons manger… Tu viens ?

Le blond tendit les bras vers lui tout en retirant discrètement le sort de protection. L'« enfant » descendit du canapé et, debout, marcha vers le blond. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents quand le brun prit sa main. De l'autre il se frotta de nouveau les yeux.

- C'est vrai… Chuis fatigué aussi !

- On ira dormir après. On l'a bien mérité !

Le petit grand hocha la tête. Arrivé dans la cuisine, Draco reprit ses gestes d'avant. Il fit rapidement à manger. De la purée et des côtelettes. Voyant qu'il n'en aurait pas la force il donna à la petite cuillère le manger à son ange. Mais peu après quelques mâchouillements sans conséquent il remarqua qu'Harry était en train de s'endormir sur son assiette. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Combien de temps sa magie l'avait elle protégée jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Combien de temps avait-elle maintenu les mangemorts… Trop pour le pauvre brun… Lui de toute manière ne se sentait pas mieux… Il prit alors le brun par la main et le fit lever.

- Allons nous coucher, d'accord ?

- Tu restes… avec moi… n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pour toujours…

Il les emmena jusqu'à leur chambre attitrée et déshabilla Harry avant de faire de même pour lui. Il le coucha ensuite dans le lit et se plaça juste devant lui. Le brun se confina contre son torse et soupira de plaisir. Et alors que Morphée les accueillait à bras ouvert, le brun eut le temps de chuchoter :

- Draco ?

- Hum… ?

- Je t'aime…

Ce fut la dernière parole cohérente que Draco put entendre avant de s'endormir…

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**


	14. Chapter 14: Dernier et premier jour

_**Petite erreur de ma part que je corrige tout de suite, j'ai oublié de rappeler qu'il s'agissait du dernier chapitre, excusez moi par avance!**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, petit lemon très... carressant et puis un épilogue mignon et pleins de surprises (et de délires)**_

_**Merci, **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>**14 :** Dernier et Premier jour : Sourit…

Le lendemain, Harry, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette drôle d'aventure, se réveilla en premier. Il se releva et s'assit lentement, se frottant ses yeux douloureux. Il regarda autour de lui avant qu'il ne tombe sur le blond. Celui-ci était torse nu, couché sur le ventre et ses bras étaient repliés en dessous de sa tête. Il dormait tranquillement, son souffle faisait légèrement bouger la taie d'oreiller. Harry se pencha sur lui et caressa avec douceur son visage de ses doigts fins. Il se mordit la lèvre puis se baissa encore, posant ses lèvres contre la peau douce et chaude de sa joue. Le brun le regarda encore puis se leva discrètement et sortit de la chambre. Il tourna la tête plusieurs fois avant de marcher tranquillement, ses pieds nus frissonnant sur le sol, jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun fixa l'endroit où la boîte de jeu devait être mais qui maintenant n'était plus, laissé dans le manoir Malfoy. Il marcha jusqu'au fauteuil de Draco et caressa le dossier, passant devant sans le voir vraiment. Il fit le tour de la salle et ressortit. Sa prochaine destination fut la cuisine. Il remarqua les assiettes de la veille encore présentes et décida de les vider dans la poubelle puis de les déposer dans l'évier. Il s'enquit ensuite de sortir et rejoindre le salon. Il fit le tour de la pièce avant de regarder par la baie vitrée. Dehors, le soleil commençait à peine de se lever. On voyait les rayons rouges orangés faire fuir le bleu noir de la nuit. Harry se stoppa à cette vue magnifique. Il s'assit par terre et regarda encore et encore, pendant plus d'une heure, sans bouger, sans penser, sans se fatiguer.

C'est Draco qui vint le sortir de cette semi méditation. Il arriva dans le salon, une main dans les cheveux qu'il tentait de recoiffer, l'autre sur son ventre. Il était encore épuisé des aventures passées. C'est à peine s'il remarqua l'étrange position du brun.

- Harry, murmura-t-il. Tu es déjà debout ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Il ne le regarda pas. Il continuait de fixer au dehors. Le blond fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Draco vint jusque lui et se pencha avec un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maintenant, tout va bien, c'est fini… je suis là…

Harry releva la tête et le blond sursauta. Il pleurait. Des larmes d'une grande tristesse glissaient sur ses joues, il tenta de les cacher de sa main mais Draco les vit immédiatement. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui fit relever la tête. Son sourire revint, un sourire tendre et qui se voulait gentil, réconfortant.

- Voyons, il ne faut pas ! Tout va bien, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Je suis désolé, Draco.

Le blond fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de changer à sa façon de prononcer son nom. Maintenant que pratiquement deux semaines avaient passé à ses côtés, le nombre incalculable de fois où il l'avait prononcé, il en connaissait toutes les significations. Toutes ses façons de dires différentes, il pensait toutes les connaître. Mais encore une fois il le surpris, car celle-ci était encore plus profonde, plus désespérée…

- Draco je t'en pris pardonnes-moi…

- Pourquoi ? En quoi devrais-je te pardonner ? Qu'as-tu donc fait qui t'obliges à me demander mon pardon ? Tu n'as rien fait, ce n'était pas…

Le brun baissa la tête et la colla contre son torse, il pleura bien plus fort alors que ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules du blond. Draco ne l'avait pas encore vu si désespéré. Il fut très inquiet et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, Harry ? Raconte-moi…

- Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé…

- Harry…

Le brun se releva brusquement et posa ses mains sur son visage, sur chaque joue, et soudain l'embrassa avec ardeur. Draco écarquilla les yeux et le repoussa avec force mais douceur en même temps.

- Harry, nous ne pouvons pas, on en a déjà par…

Mais Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, se dégageant, Draco le repoussa encore.

- Harry ! Que t'a…

- Je suis désolé… Pardonnes-moi, je t'en pris…

Le blond le regarda en réfléchissant rapidement. Le brun ne lui avait jamais désobéit depuis le temps, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il autant de peur en lui ce matin.

- Tout est de ma faute mais je n'avais que toi… je… n'avais que toi…

Draco écarquilla les yeux, il commençait à comprendre…

- Ha…

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Je t'aime.

Draco regarda ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient pleines et à nouveau noires et complètes.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi…

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa lentement.

oOo

- Entre donc…

Harry regarda timidement les alentours. C'était la énième fois qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce mais cela lui faisait toujours de l'effet, surtout qu'à ce moment là, Harry voyait la pièce autrement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le manoir Malfoy puisse être un endroit aussi accueillant. Harry se retourna vers le blond qui lui sourit et lui retira doucement sa veste.

- Albus, avec l'aide des elfes de maison a dû tout remettre en état. Vas t'asseoir, j'arrive.

Le brun opina sans dire un mot. Il s'avança vers le canapé installé devant la cheminée qui brûlait. C'était rougeâtre et chaleureux. En lui, Harry sentit quelque chose changer. C'était étrangement… bien. Oui, c'est ce qu'il se dit. C'était bien, c'était bon. Le brun s'assit tout en assouvissant sa curiosité. Harry se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit revenir Draco avec deux verres.

- Que veux-tu boire ?

- De l'eau, fit le brun d'une petite voix tremblante. J'aimerais juste un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

Le blond le regarda longuement, Harry ne voyait que ses mains. La honte se lisait dans ses yeux tristes et inquiets… fatigués aussi… Pendant un moment, Draco en entrant avait eu l'impression qu'il s'était réveillé, mais là, il voyait clairement qu'il était retourné dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Le blond servit un Whisky pour lui et un verre d'eau pour Harry. Il revint ensuite auprès du jeune homme qui prit le verre d'eau en tremblant encore. Lorsque que l'autre s'assit à ses côtés, il n'osa relever les yeux. Il but lentement, sa gorge était sèche et râpeuse comme de les écailles d'un lézard.

- Harry…

- Je…

- Ne t'excuse pas encore, Harry. Tu veux… en parler ?

Le brun ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes qui remontaient encore. Et puis, il acquiesça.

- Il faut… que tu saches pourquoi je t'ai… entravé de la sorte.

Draco ne dit rien, il voulait d'abord que le brun commence son histoire. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry le savait bien, cependant lorsqu'il allait débuter, le blond l'arrêta. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et fit remonter son visage lentement.

- Regarde moi, je t'en pris.

Mais le brun détourna brusquement la tête et hocha négativement. Alors Draco se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Celle-ci avec sa consœur rosirent et Harry le regarda.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Allez racontes-moi…

- Je ne sais par où commencer.

- Débute par Prés-au-lard.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en hochant. Oui, je me rappelle, j'étais à Prés-au-lard avec Ron et Hermione. Nous nous amusions, et soudain ce fut le noir total. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Rogue arriver en courant vers moi, puis plus rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que l'on m'avait endormi ou aveuglé… Je sais juste que je me suis réveillé dans une salle. Une grande salle où Voldemort y était. C'est la douleur qui m'a réveillé. Car de l'instant même où je suis arrivé jusqu'à ce que je parte, je n'ai ressenti que ça, de la douleur. Je n'ai pas eu peur quand je l'ai vu, je me suis même amusé à le descendre… peut-être aurais-je dû me taire. Il m'a dit que maintenant qu'il m'avait fait prisonnier, il n'était plus question de me tuer, mais qu'il me ferait souffrir. Comme les quatorze années qu'il avait souffert par ma faute… Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Après plusieurs heures passées sous les Doloris, il m'a mis dans une cage.

- Une cage ? Le coupa le blond, atterré.

- Oui… une petite cage en ferraille qui trônait près de son siège. Il m'avait dit qu'ainsi, tous ses mangemorts pourraient se moquer et m'humilier un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il passerait. Que j'étais… son trophée de chasse. Je n'en avais que faire. Cela m'était égal. Il m'a placé… un drôle de bracelet autour de mon poignet… J'ai eu l'impression que toute ma magie m'avait quittée… C'était horrible. Il m'a fait boire du Véritasérum, et sous les coups des Doloris, a voulu me faire dire tous les plans et autres… Je n'ai rien dit.

- Comment ?

- J'ai résisté, murmura le brun.

- Mais en faisant ça tu te faisais encore plus de mal.

Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas le pire. Quand la nuit arriva, bien qu'à l'intérieur je ne faisais la différence entre le jour et la nuit, ses mangemorts m'ont emmenés… dans une chambre.

Sa voix se cassa, il n'osa dire plus. Le cerveau du blond, son cœur et son ventre eut une accélération. C'est tout juste si les images qui lui vinrent en tête ne l'obligèrent pas à se diriger immédiatement aux toilettes. Au contraire il tenta de calmer son cœur et ses relents, puis prit le verre entre les mains d'Harry dont les larmes coulaient encore et le posa par terre. Il prit ensuite ses mains entre les siennes et les caressa avec douceur. Cela fit un bien fou à son protégé.

- Continue, Harry, ne t'arrêtes pas…

Le brun encra ses yeux dans les siens puis les rebaissa. Il eut alors un sourire triste, tellement triste que le blond avait envie de pleurer à sa place.

- Je ne te fais pas de dessin sur ce qu'ils ont pu me faire, Voldemort s'est même invité à la partie. Les premières heures étaient… brûlantes… au début, j'acceptais sans broncher. Après je ne pouvais plus alors j'hurlais… et ensuite…

Harry se tut alors le blond le pria de continuer en lui pressant la main et en lui chuchotant.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Ensuite, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé à toi.

- A moi ?

- Oui… il y a longtemps, pas si longtemps que ça… mais assez longtemps pour que je puisse te le dire, je suis tombé amoureux… de toi. Et je m'imaginais te le dire, des tonnes de fois, de manières différentes. Lors de rêve, tout se passait bien et on s'aimait… dans les cauchemars… soit je pleurais, soit je me suicidais. Alors cette fois-ci, je t'imaginais. Pas avec moi, juste toi, juste ton visage, tes cheveux… ta peau… Je me répétais ton nom encore et encore, et enfin j'ai arrêté d'hurler. Je n'y pensais même plus, je m'étais enfermé dans mon cerveau, coincé entre ton nom et ton image. Et j'ai oublié de voir ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il faisait de mon corps…

« Au matin, ils ont cessés de me tuer. Ils m'ont remis dans ma cage, mais c'était fini, j'avais déjà disparu… Ma conscience avait quitté mon corps, je n'agissais plus je ne faisais que réagir. J'ai dormi pendant pratiquement toute la journée, malgré les sorts qui fusaient, la douleur n'avait d'effet que celle de flèches qui frôlent… rapides mais brûlantes. Si brûlantes… Et le soir venu, encore une fois, ils m'ont torturés dans la même chambre. Torturé, séquestré, brûlé… violé… J'ai eu si mal…

Le blond entoura le brun de ses bras et celui-ci plaça sa tête sur son torse. Il aurait voulu le fuir, l'éloigner de lui. Mais maintenant c'était impossible. C'était impossible parce qu'il s'était bien trop imprégné de son odeur et de sa douceur.

- Ils m'ont à nouveau laissé pratiquement pour mort, le matin suivant. Sauf qu'une chose changea. Je ne sais comment, je ne sais pourquoi… mais Rogue est arrivé à la fin de la journée. Il était là pendant la réunion, et quand ils furent tous partis, Voldemort y compris, il est revenu me voir et a ouvert ma cage. Il a tenté de me retirer le bracelet. Mais il est revenu… Voldemort est revenu bien trop vite, j'aurais voulu l'aider, j'aurais voulu… mais j'étais bien trop faible, je n'ai rien pu faire. Voldemort l'a tué… Comme ça devant moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire… Et soudain sur ma peau, j'ai senti le bracelet glisser. Puis plus rien… Un grand blanc, un gros flash, le vide total. Un grésillement dans ma tête… et je me suis retrouvé sur la route de Prés-au-lard, avec tout et pour tout que ton nom et ton visage. La seule chose qui m'ait aidé… C'est pour ça que je te sentais si fort dans les décombres de la forteresse…

Draco caressa lentement les cheveux du brun qui sanglotait silencieusement.

- Tout est de ma faute… Severus, ton père… et toi. Par ma faute tu as dû vendre ton père… il n'avait rien fait… Rien… Il…

- Je sais.

Harry leva la tête.

- Tu… ?

- Oui je sais Harry… Je suis désolé d'avoir du jouer la comédie devant toi mais cela devait avoir l'air convaincant si les Aurors décidaient quand même de venir te parler. Mon père est avec Dumbledore, en sécurité… Il va partir… très loin d'ici, vivre dans le côté moldu. Ce que je lui ai lancé était un Portoloin et non sa lettre… Mon père va bien ne t'inquiètes pas… nous aurons sûrement une longue discussion quand je le reverrai…

Un sourire doux éclipsa pendant un court moment le visage du brun.

- Pour ce qui est de Severus, tu ne pouvais y changer. Il devait tenter de te sauver ! S'il ne l'avait fait, Voldemort serait encore en vie.

Le brun baissa la tête.

- Mais je… Je t'ai…

- Tu ne m'as pas forcé en quoi que se soit, Harry… jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai aimé, tu n'aurais pu me forcer à passer outre cela juste pour toi.

Harry n'eut pas l'air convaincu alors le blond lui releva encore la tête et lui sourit tendrement.

- C'est fini, Harry, alors sourit… sourit mon amour…

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux rouge sang. Il ne pouvait y croire. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Etait-il encore en train de rêver ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Il leva sa main jusqu'à son visage. Il caressa doucement sa peau, il l'avait si souvent désiré. Le jeune homme l'embrassa alors fougueusement et le blond y répondit. Leurs lèvres si souvent désirées se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche, juste pour pousser un gémissement de plaisir et Draco en profita pour plonger sa langue, cherchant ardemment celle de son amour. Avant que leur état ne dégénère, le brun cessa son baiser. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule. Draco posa son menton contre son crâne.

- A toi maintenant, murmura le brun.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Pourquoi tu as changé ? Pourquoi… m'aimes-tu… ? Moi qui suis si sale…

- Shht… Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es l'homme le plus pur que je n'ai jamais rencontré… Pourquoi as-tu fallu que tu perdes la mémoire pour que je m'en rende compte… je ne sais pas. Je crois bien que je le savais depuis longtemps mais que je le niais délibérément. Il n'y a pas si longtemps ma mère est morte, mon père est devenu plus encore que l'ombre qu'il était… Mes amis n'en étaient pas de réel, à part Blaise. Je me suis alors rendu compte… que j'étais seul, tout seul… Et toi tu as commencé à m'ignorer.

- Je ne pouvais plus supporter ton regard… haineux.

- Oui, je le sais, maintenant. Mais pour moi… c'était la chose la plus difficile à supporter ! De savoir que je ne t'intéressais plus. C'est pourquoi j'ai multiplié les insultes, je voulais à tout prix que tu me regardes, que tu me parles. J'étais stupide ! Au lieu de me rendre compte que j'étais totalement accroc à toi, et qu'il aurait fallut d'un seul geste pour que tout change, j'ai préféré m'enterrer dans ma haine. Quand tu as disparu, je suis resté ses deux jours sans parler, sans rien faire.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de t'occuper de moi ?

- Je dois te l'avouer, au début, c'était seulement parce que Dumbledore me l'avait demandé. Et puis je t'ai vu, toute cette fragilité qui émanait de toi. J'avais envie de te serrer comme je te sers maintenant… Cela n'a pas pris de temps pour que je m'aperçoive que je t'aimais… deux à trois jours… peut-être un peu plus. Coincé avec un toi totalement différent, je devais non seulement m'adapter mais aussi… changer !

- J'aime ce Draco là… chuchota le brun.

- Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où je pourrais aller juste pour t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes… Juste pour te voir, te serrer dans mes bras… t'embrasser…

Harry se redressa lentement et les deux regards se croisèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne dise :

- Moi je suis allé jusqu'à donner ma mémoire…

- Oui, et il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on en parle avec Dumbledore. Ta magie semble apprécier grandement ton innocence… Mais pas maintenant…

Il se pencha et embrassa le brun chastement.

- Je t'aime, Harry James Potter, j'ai tant attendu ce moment où je pourrais enfin te le dire sans me sentir gêner. Je t'aime… sois mien je t'en prie…

Harry hésita un moment avant d'hocher à nouveau la tête. Alors Draco sourit et lui vola un nouveau baiser. Il ne se priva pas d'appuyer beaucoup plus, savourant ce qu'il s'était longtemps privé. Ce goût unique qu'il avait tant voulu, tant désiré. Harry gémit un long moment contre sa bouche, sentant une partie de lui se réveiller lentement sous l'effet des mains du blond. Celles-ci caressaient simplement ses bras mais c'était si doux. Quoique Draco puisse faire là, le brun pria pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Harry ressentit une brusque gêne quand le blond passa ses mains en dessous de son t-shirt. Mais il était si doux que petit à petit il se détendit.

Draco se leva brusquement et obligea le brun à faire de même. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, assis en princesse. Le brun poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que le blond partait déjà.

- Tu vas te faire mal, haleta le brun.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te porte, je commence à en avoir l'habitude ! Cela me muscle les bras, rit-il.

Harry sourit légèrement et plongea le nez dans son cou et apposa pleins de petits baisers dessus. Draco frissonna légèrement, très appréciatif de ses petits gestes.

- Par contre, si tu continues ainsi je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver jusqu'au bout.

- Jusque où ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air occupé.

Très occupé, car il commençait déjà à retirer les premiers boutons de la chemise parfaitement repassé (magiquement) du blond. Celui-ci ne put même pas répondre tant les frissons s'accumulaient. Harry se sentait tellement bien, tellement à sa place qu'il en avait complètement oublié sa gêne et autre. Il avait bien trop rêvé d'être tout contre lui, qu'il n'allait sûrement pas passer cette chance de pouvoir l'aimer et de le lui prouver encore et encore. Le lui avait-il dit ? Oui sûrement mais il voulait que le blond ne l'oublie surtout pas ! Il chuchota alors au creux de son oreille un « Je t'aime » très expressif. Heureusement, ils arrivaient dans la chambre et le blond eut juste le temps de refermer la porte avant de lâcher le brun et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, suçant sa lèvre inférieure avec passion. Conquit, Harry poussa le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au lit où il le poussa une dernière fois le faisant s'asseoir. Le brun s'agenouilla alors sur lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre des hanches du blond, et finit de lui retirer sa chemise. Le blond s'en débarrassa vite fait avant de retirer le t-shirt du brun. Il passa ses mains contre le torse parfait d'Harry se délectant de sa douceur. Il l'avait si souvent vu sans pouvoir le toucher comme il le voulait que maintenant il en profitant un maximum.

Harry, lui, arrivait à peine à coordonner ses mouvements avec sa pensée. Il ne sentit pratiquement pas quand le blond commença à lui déboutonner le pantalon, mais sentit irrémédiablement bien sa main qui glissa à l'intérieur. Les deux amants essoufflés s'accordèrent un court moment de répit, juste le temps pour que le blond retire sa main de son pantalon et enlève carrément le pantalon. Harry bouillait de l'intérieur, ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres gonflées son torse déjà transpirant. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas du tout la pensée la plus importante que les deux hommes avaient en tête.

Draco dévorait des yeux le brun qui rougissait encore (plus serait impossible !). Il caressa son torse doucement avant d'embrasser tendrement son cou. Le blond qui pensait qu'ils avaient été un peu rapides décida de ralentir, malgré le fait qu'assis de la sorte, leurs deux érections maintenant bien proéminentes se touchaient, comme si elles-mêmes s'embrassaient. Harry ne protesta pas, bien au contraire, heureux que son amant futur prenne ainsi les devants. Il le laissa faire alors que des frissons de plaisir le prirent de la tête au pied. Draco l'embrassa à nouveau mais plus tout aussi passionnément mais beaucoup moins rapidement. Goûtant chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, de sa langue.

Le brun, en caleçon, trouva que Draco était bien trop habillé. Il défit alors ses boutons de pantalon et retira légèrement le dessus. Le blond qui sentit cela avec pas mal de sensations qui firent pulser son érection contre son boxer devenu bien trop étroit. Il se leva alors, portant le brun dans la même position qu'ils étaient et se retourna. Ainsi, il déposa Harry dans le lit, allongé, et retira son pantalon. Le brun ne perdit pas une miette de son semi strip-tease… ses yeux déjà voilés d'un regard plus que lubrique passait sur son corps parfait, avant de remonter jusqu'à ce petit sourire satisfait qu'exprimait le blond.

Il écarta alors ses jambes et l'autre se glissa entre elle, goûtant à sa peau satinée avant de reprendre sa bouche dans un gémissement de plaisir non contenu. Il frottait lascivement son érection contre celle du brun, elles séparaient maintenant que par un tissu bien trop fin pour ne pas se sentir. Draco parcourait ses doigts sur son corps, Harry massait ses fesses, caressant ses jambes. Bientôt il murmura sur ses lèvres alors que Draco s'attaquait à ses tétons durcis.

- Draco, je n'en peux plus…

Le blond sourit et lui jeta un regard tout aussi voilé que le sien. Il se glissa vers le bas tout en embrassant le plus de peau possible.

- Tiens encore un peu, mon ange, chuchota-t-il, prédateur, en prenant en bouche son téton.

Harry hocha difficilement la tête, le regardant faire avec appréhension. Ce n'était que ses tétons mais déjà il haletait. Le blond ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

- Aurais-je trouvé un point faible, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il sensuellement sans arrêter ses gestes.

D'un coup de langue, il le fit frémir, et en le mordillant légèrement, sans lui faire mal, là c'est carrément un gémissement qu'il poussa. Satisfait, le blond plongea ensuite ses mains dans son caleçon, attrapant sa verge fermement. Du pouce il lui retira le vêtement gênant et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Enfin, il lâcha son téton, laissant derrière lui un petit monticule de bave qui se mélangea avec la sueur et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à son pubis très peu velus qu'il embrassa. Le pauvre Harry, torturé de la sorte, se courbant légèrement quand il le prit enfin en bouche. Respirant fortement, il subit les attaques de la langue du blond sur son gland en répondant par des petits coups de bassin qui n'intimait qu'une chose le brun en voulait plus !

Draco s'en rendit compte rapidement, plissant les yeux mais n'arrêtant pas sa torture, il remonta un bras vers son visage et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche. Harry les prit et se mit à les lécher avec beaucoup de sensualité, les entourant de bave. Draco revint alors vers le bas, cessant de le sucer, il descendit plus bas, écartant un peu plus les jambes d'Harry et passa sa langue sur le morceau de chair fermé. Il le pénétra ensuite d'un doigt, le préparant avec douceur. Voyant la mimique du brun qui demandait plus, il le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, le brun prit immédiatement ses lèvres comme si trop de temps les avaient séparé. Au troisième doigt, le brun eut un léger gémissement mais la douleur passa vite laissant place au plaisir.

- S'il te plait, murmura alors le brun. Je te veux en moi ! Je veux être tien pour toujours !

- Tu l'es déjà, mon amour.

Mais Draco accéda à sa requête, lui aussi étant déjà à la limite. Il retira son boxer et se mit à genoux sur le lit. Retirant ses doigts, il fit place à sa verge droite. Doucement, doucement, s'accordant avec les gémissements de douleur et de plaisir du brun, il le pénétra jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il donna des coups de rein de plus en plus fort, et les cris de Harry en firent de même. Le blond l'attrapa soudainement par le dos et l'assis sur lui se dégageant du bord pour ne pas tomber et se remettant droit par rapport au lit. Harry en profita pour lui-même monter et descendre sur son pénis, s'empalant plus fortement. Ainsi Draco à son tour poussa des cris rauques et très sensuels, stimulants pour Harry qui accentua ses gestes.

Dès qu'elles le pouvaient, leurs bouches se retrouvaient pour un baiser plutôt chaste mais tout aussi doux que les premiers. Les mains de Draco ne quittaient pas les flancs de son amant, le tenant presque avec possessivité. Celles d'Harry agrippaient ses épaules, le griffant sans le vouloir. Mais cette bien petite douleur n'arrivait à détruire le plaisir qui montait encore et encore. Et bientôt il leur fallut se libérer et ils le firent en même temps dans un unique cri rauque, Draco en Harry et ce dernier entre leur torse déjà collé par la sueur. Le brun retomba sur le blond qui lui s'écroula sur les oreillers. Il eut alors un petit rire et Harry décolla son oreille de son torse, là où il pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers et rapides mais si magnifiques du blond.

- Pourquoi ris-tu, murmura le brun un sourire aux lèvres en voyant celui du blond.

- Parce que j'ai adoré… Pas toi ?

- Oh que si ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Il se rassit correctement, retirant la verge du blond de son anus. Draco eut un rire gêné.

- J-j-j'ai pré… prévenu D-d-umbledore que tu avais re… trouvé la mémoire, il v-v-veut nous voir cet a… près midi… et mon dieu Harry, si tu continues à te frotter ainsi contre moi, je risque de recommencer sur le champ !

Le brun passa innocemment ses doigts sur le torse du blond.

- Qui t'en empêche ? Chuchota-t-il en redonnant un coup de bassin sur celui du blond. Ah mais si… nous devons aller voir le di…

- Rien à foutre, explosa le blond quand un nouveau coup pressa les fesses du brun contre sa verge déjà regonflé.

Il fit tomber Harry de sur lui alors que ce dernier éclata de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, cherchant parfois à prendre le dessus mais sans grand défi. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Draco releva légèrement la tête et regarda tendrement l'homme sous lui. Le brun plissa les yeux sous ce regard et passa doucement un doigt sur sa lèvre.

- Je t'aime. Soupira Harry. Je t'aime tellement…

- Tu m'aimes ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Vraiment ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses.

- Mais j'en pense déjà beaucoup, tu sais.

- Alors beaucoup plus !

- Tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi ?

- Oui ! Répondit-il sans hésiter une seconde. N'importe quoi !

- Alors épouse-moi…

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis ceux-ci se radoucirent.

- D'accord…

- Tu veux bien ?

- J'adorerais !

Le blond le réembrassa, heureux comme jamais.

- Je t'aime, dit-il à son tour.

Harry rit légèrement, la rougeur ne voulant décidément pas partir de son visage. Tant mieux, pensa Draco, cela lui allait plus que bien !

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Est-ce que je me suis bien occupé de toi quand tu étais amnésique ?

- Tu n'aurais pu faire mieux, sourit-il.

- Bon… alors si on a un enfant, c'est toi qui fera son éducation jusqu'à sept ans !

Et Harry éclata de rire.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne pas oublier le petit épilogue que je posterais un peu plus tard,<strong>_

_**Bonne vacances à tous et merci pour tout!**_

_**DarkDeesse**_


	15. Epilogue: Un jour de plus

**Epilogue :** Un jour de plus : Trois ans plus tard

oOo

**[Pov Draco]**

oOo

Il arrive un jour dans notre vie où on se dit que l'on voudrait bien retourner en arrière pour changer certaines choses que l'on a faîtes ou dîtes. Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'y pensais, je me disais, si j'étais retourné en arrière pour tout changer et tout recommencer qu'adviendrait-il du présent ? Serait-il alterné, regretterais-je encore du passé ? Je ne sais pas, je ne le saurais jamais… Et je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi… Pourquoi ? Parce que si le passé avait été changé, jamais je n'aurais appris que nous vivons sur une succession d'imprévus qui nous renforce.

Jamais je n'aurais su que pardonner fait plus de bien que de s'enterrer dans la vexation… Jamais je n'aurais su qu'aimer est plus fort que haïr… Surtout quand le bonheur porte le nom de cet amour…

Et son nom c'est…

**[Fin Pov Draco]**

oOo

- Harry, s'écria Hermione. Les garçons aimeraient une autre bière !

Le brun se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était coiffée d'un chignon mal fait ce qui laissait ses cheveux bouclés retomber sur le côté. Elle n'était pas maquillé et portait une robe blanche qui cachait assez mal les rondeurs de son ventre rebondi. Elle sourit grandement en louchant sur le propre ventre d'Harry. Lui aussi était enceint, Hermione de cinq mois, lui sept.

- Tu dis ça mais tu oublies de compter Pansy dans le lot !

- Ben c'est bien ce que je dis ! Les garçons veulent une autre bière ! Fit-elle fortement pour que la jeune femme entende bien.

- Eh ! Entendit-il de l'autre pièce, prouvant qu'elle avait très bien entendu !

Puis il eut de grand éclat de rire. Et Harry en fit de même. Il alla dans son frigidaire et prit quatre bières.

- Je savais que Draco finirait par aimer cette boisson moldue, ricana-t-il !

Hermione rit et prit les quatre cannettes. Elle sortit de la cuisine où Harry était en train de placer les pommes de terre sautées qu'il avait préparé dans un plat qu'il mit au four. Bientôt une autre personne entra dans la pièce.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, Harry ? Tu devrais te ménager, tu sais ?

Le brun se retourna et sourit.

- Non, merci, Beau-papa ! Vous vous ressemblez vraiment, Draco n'arrête pas de me répéter ça !

Lucius sourit en venant tout de même aider Harry à mettre la viande cuite dans le four sur le petit comptoir. Il but une gorgé de sa bière et la posa aussi dessus.

- Je sais, il m'a dit que si jamais il venait il se ferait jeter !

- Donc tu es venu à sa place !

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant.

- Oh, et puis, laisse tomber le « beau » ! Papa suffit !

Ils rirent mais soudain le père se fit sérieux et se mordit la lèvre.

- Merci Harry, murmura-t-il enfin.

Le brun s'arrêta et sourit.

- De quoi ?

- De rendre Draco heureux… Et aussi… de l'avoir obligé à venir habiter ici !

Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'ai préféré… que vous puissiez vous voir plutôt que de vous envoyer toutes ses lettres. Et puis… j'aimerai que notre enfant ait son grand-père sous la main. La famille, c'est important pour moi ! Au début j'ai eu un peu peur ! J'ai cru que les journalistes nous suivraient mais heureusement, et prions le ciel pour que cela dure, ils ne nous ont pas retrouvé !

- Ça fait un an que vous êtes ici, mais je savoure chaque moment ! Et comme tu l'as dit, bientôt je pourrais prendre mon petit fils dans les bras, chose que je n'aurais pu faire par courrier ! Je suis tellement heureux !

Le brun sourit un peu plus en tournant doucement sa cuillère dans la sauce qui bouillait dans la casserole.

- Et puis, Hermione, Pansy, Ron et Blaise nous ont suivi et cela est encore mieux !

- Ils font aussi partis de la famille ! Hocha Lucius.

Draco pénétra soudainement la pièce, habillé tout en blanc, d'une chemise et d'un jean.

- Et bien ? On a faim nous ! June s'est même endormie à force d'attendre !

- Non, Draco ! S'exclama son père en souriant. June s'est endormie parce qu'elle a deux ans et a abusé de la piscine cet après-midi !

Draco rit.

- Entre autre ! Toujours est-il que nous mourrons de faim !

Il contourna le comptoir et embrassa son mari sur la joue.

- J'emmène le rôti ! Fit Lucius joignant ses gestes à ses paroles.

Mais déjà les deux hommes ne le voyaient plus. Draco pressa son corps contre le dos du brun, il passa ses mains sur tout son ventre. Harry sourit comme un fou frottant sa joue contre celle de son homme.

- Tu me fais goûter ? Finit par dire son homme sans se retirer.

- C'est très chaud ! Tu goûteras dans ton assiette !

- Mais c'est qu'il mord, le petit lion !

- Non, mais le lionceau lui donne de mauvais coup de pied !

- Tu devrais…

- Dis-le et je te castre !

Draco éclata de rire.

- Va emmener la salade qui est dans le frigo, j'arrive.

Le blond obéit non sans un chaste baiser volé. Dès qu'il s'écarta, Harry ressentit un grand froid, comme à chaque fois que Draco le lâchait. Le brun était devenu totalement dépendant de cet homme. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de son sourire, de ses bras protecteurs. Conscient de cela, Draco essayait d'être là le plus possible même si certaine obligation, tel que le travail, l'obligeait de le laisser. Il était décorateur d'intérieur et gagnait assez bien sa vie, autant pour lui, que pour Harry et pour bientôt leur enfant. Il avait rapidement compris que le brun avait gardé pas mal de séquelles de ses kidnappings et de son amnésie, il y a trois ans. Le brun s'était vu beaucoup plus fragilisé, autant émotionnellement que physiquement, mais sa magie au contraire avait quintuplé !

Il n'avait aussi pas totalement perdu cette âme d'enfance qu'il lui avait été remis lors de la perte de sa mémoire. Entre autre, sa totale innocence, sa magie instinctive, ainsi que ce besoin perpétuellement de savoir Draco en contact. Parfois, il l'appelait plus de cinq fois par jour. Ce dernier au lieu de se rebuter et de s'en plaindre n'en avait que plus aimé. Il se disait que tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas oublié tout cela, il l'aimerait encore et encore ! Est-ce que cela devait arriver ? Il n'en savait rien. Est-ce que cela changerait si cela devait arriver ! Il n'en savait rien ! Mais Draco ne vivait pas dans le futur. Lui c'était le présent qu'il appréciait chaque jour !

Harry entra dans le salon avec le reste du repas et regarda la table. Déjà tout le monde était assis. Lucius, en bout de table. Draco à sa droite, Blaise deux places à sa gauche. Le noir couvait amoureusement son mari des yeux. Mari qui était lui-même enceint de trois mois seulement. Ron, lui, regardait le repas avec des yeux brillants. Il avait été interdit de bière par Blaise et avait un peu boudé, mais sachant que lorsqu'il en commençait une les autres suivaient comme du petit lait n'avait pas insisté, il comptait donc mettre la plus grande pâté au monde à ce cher rôti qui le narguait. Devant le petit couple, l'autre petit couple, Hermione et Pansy. Celle-ci caressait distraitement sa jambe du bout des doigts en regardant Harry arriver.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On avait faim nous, June s'est même…

- … endormie ? Coupa le brun en souriant. Oui je sais.

Pansy lui sourit à son tour en l'aidant à poser le plat sur la table. Il avait un peu de mal à se pencher. Blaise se leva alors et se rendit jusqu'au canapé. Pansy se leva aussi et dit :

- Vas t'asseoir, Harry ! Ce soir, les hommes chouchoutent les femmes !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Ron grinça quand même un peu des dents. Le brun alla s'asseoir, un peu difficilement, juste à la gauche de Lucius, devant son mari qui tendit la main pour caresser sa conjointe amoureusement.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Je me disais… que dans moins de six mois, il faudra considérablement agrandir la table !

Le blond hocha la tête. Lucius les regarda tous les deux en souriant. Il était heureux d'avoir ce genre de moment, tous en famille. Comme il l'avait dit à Harry, il en savourait chaque instant ! Blaise revint alors, une petite métisse dans ses bras. Elle était à croquer dans sa simple robe orange avec un « J » dessus, marque de fabrique de Molly Weasley, sa grand-mère qui s'était remise aux petites robes à sa naissance. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla.

- Tonton 'Ry l'a fini de faire à manger ?

- Oui ma chérie, répondit le concerné. Ça te dit ?

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête, se réveillant tout à fait.

- J'adore manger ici, c'est mieux !

Ron se renfrogna.

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas bon à la maison ?

- Si, fit la petite en souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais c'est mieux ici ! Il y a toujours tout le monde ! Et bientôt, y aura petit frère et petits cousins !

Elle applaudit rapidement.

- Ce sera moi la plus grande !

- Ta fille m'étonnera toujours, rit Draco.

Blaise fit de même en posant sa fille dans sa chaise, exprès pour elle, juste à côté de Ron, avant de retourner s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Le rouquin fit un grand sourire à son enfant et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- Mon tout petit bébé, murmura-t-il.

Et Draco et Harry s'échangèrent un regard entendu… heureux…

**¤ _Fin_ ¤**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour m'avoir lu!<strong>_

_**J'espère que cela vous à plus,**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**DarkDeesse**_


End file.
